The 20th Hunger Games: Shattered
by Acacia Fynn Mellark
Summary: What will the 20th hunger games bring to its tributes? Whatever it is, it will destroy its tributes and Victor more than any game yet.
1. Tribute Form

Ok guys, so what's up? Yeah, new SYOT! Yes so, I hope you don't mind but the winner has already been chosen. And the Girl spot for 10 is taken and the boy from 4 is taken, sorry. If you really want the spot from 4, then I might change, but other than that have fun! Below there's an exsample of a tribute form and then below that is an actually sheet. IF POSSIBLE SEND LINKS SO I CAN BE ACURUATE! Thanks again!

* * *

><p>FULL NAME- Acacia Flynn Skyee<p>

NICKNAME-Flynn

AGE (10-18)- 16

DISTRICT- 10

GENDER- Female

APPEARANCE-

HAIR- Dark Strawberry Blond hair that falls to mid back.

EYES- light green with a blue ring and flecks of gold

WEIGHT-* 127lbs

HEIGHT-5'5"

OTHER FEATURES- She has a tall and lanky form. Her hair is naturally straight, but every night she braids it so the next day it comes out curly. She has freckles that cover her nose and cheeks. A scar is on her lower lip from when she split it open when she was younger. Another scar is on her back, a large V shape. Where's black rimmed glasses. Teeth are fairly straight but has a huge gap in the front two.

ADDITUDE-

PERSONALITY- She's fairly shy, but can be loud and jumpy if she wants to be. Normally smiling and laughing. Can be a complete nerd, being she will randomly state facts that are TOTALLY irrelevant. But a lot of the times, has fake smiles and laughs. She is a VERY good liar. Also learns quickly.

FAMILY (SHORT DESCRIPTION)-

Chrissie-Mother, 46 years old. Long blonde hair, blue eyes.

Stephen- Father 54 years old. Greying hair and green eyes.

FRIENDS (SHORT DESCRIPTION)-

Rosary-cork screw redish brown hair, bright blue eyes. Always laughing and smiling.

Eli-Helps her run the family business. He's short, around 5ft, so Acacia makes fun of him, but never in a mean way.

Airo-Bestest Friend ever.

Kael-Close friend.

Alia- Kael's girlfriend.

HISTORY- Has had a fairly good life. Her mother and father split when she was very young, so she's used to spending weeks with mom, weekends with dad. She has always had friends, but still feels lonely. Her Father owns a small farm that raises prized cattle and her mother breeds Quarter Horses.

HOBBIES-Working on the farm. Competing in completions on her horse, Murderous Game.

THERE CATCHPHRASE*- 'Yeah I'm the girl. the one that's always lost, the one with the fake smile, the girl who seems so strong but daily continues to break, that girl who is always there and seems to have no problems of her own, the one who holds back tears until she's locked in her room, that girl who's in love with a guy who doesn't even try to understand. Yeah, that girl,'

HOW THEY FEEL ABOUT THE GAMES/CAPITOL- Hatred for the people for watching everyone else suffer, but as the for the games. What are we going to do?

REAPED OT VOLENTEER? Volunteered

REAPING REACTION?

WHY VOLENTEER? Alia was reaped. She's a year younger and had a sheltered life. She would never survive.

WHAT CAN YOU DO WITH THESE? Rate 1-10

KNIFE- 7

SPEAR- 4

DARTS- 8

POISON- 10

ROPES-6

CAMO GEAR-10

SWORD-3

BOW AND ARROW-3

HAND-TO-HAND-5 (she's not very big)

SPRINTS-9

LONG DISTANCE-6

CARRING WEIGHT-5

Other-

STRENGTHS-Good liar, and fast learner. Very smart

WEAKNESS- Over thinks things easily, can't see without glasses

LIKES/DISLIKES*-likes: her horse, her friends and her dog, Jusco.

TOKEN- Her dogs puppy collar, with her horses tag hooked to it.

INTERVIEW THEME (COCKY, MEAN, DARK ETC.)- Dark humor but very likable.

CHARIOT- Cowboy outfits.

INTERVIEW OUTFIT-*. .com/ (7th pic) .?main_page=product_info&products_id=3208 (on a thick brown leather belt)

.com/Barmah-Sundowner-Australian-Kangaroo-Leather/dp/B000MFIONS/ref=sr_1_1/180-7086689-7072156?ie=UTF8&qid=1248440113&sr=8-1?ie=UTF8&tag=fab2che-20

REAPING OUTFIT-* .com/blue_flower_girl_dresses_mb117/thing?id=33671948

TRAINING SCORE- 6

UP FOR ALLIES?- Yes, with Zane and maybe someone else

UP FOR ROMANCE? ANYONE SPECIFIC?- Yesss, Zane

STRAGITY FOR GAMES- Stay hidden, but keep moving

STRAGITY FOR CORNICOPIA- get a backpack and a knife or other weapons. Anything you can get without dying.

VIEW OF KILLING-will do it but hates it.

VIEW OF DEATH- Sometimes it's the only way out.

HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE? (if a Bloodbath say 'Bloodbath')- Acacia WILL be the winner of the Games.

Anything Else- Nope

* * *

><p>FULL NAME-<p>

NICKNAME-

AGE (10-18)

DISTRACT (13 is NOT a district choice)-

GENDER-

**APPEARANCE-**

HAIR-

EYES-

WEIGHT-*

HEIGHT-

OTHER FEATURES-

**ADDITUDE-**

PERSONALITY-

FAMILY (SHORT DESCRIPTION)-

FRIENDS (SHORT DESCRIPTION)-

HISTORY-

HOBBIES-

THERE CATCHPHRASE*-

HOW THEY FEEL ABOUT THE GAMES/CAPITOL-

REAPED OT VOLENTEER?

REAPING REACTION?

WHY VOLENTEER?

**WHAT CAN YOU DO WITH THESE? Rate 1-10**

KNIFE-

SPEAR-

DARTS-

POISON-

ROPES-

CAMO GEAR-

SWORD-

BOW AND ARROW-

HAND-TO-HAND-

SPRINTS-

LONG DISTANCE-

CARRING WEIGHT-

**Other-**

STRENGTHS-

WEAKNESS-

LIKES/DISLIKES*-

TOKEN-

INTERVIEW THEME (COCKY, MEAN, DARK ETC.)-

CHARIOT-

INTERVIEW OUTFIT-*

REAPING OUTFIT-*

TRAINING SCORE-

UP FOR ALLIES?-

UP FOR ROMANCE? ANYONE SPECIFIC?-

STRAGITY FOR GAMES-

STRAGITY FOR CORNICOPIA-

VIEW OF KILLING-

VIEW OF DEATH-

HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO DIE? ( if a Bloodbath say 'Bloodbath')

Anything Else-


	2. Spots

So here are the open/taken spots. When the Games Begin, anyone in bold will be dead. OK!

**Updates!-SO the only spot still open (Unless someone wants one of the blood bath spots) its District 1 GUY. I think a friend of mine is going to make him, but if not it's open :) Soon i'll start posting the Reapings so yeah, bye guys!**

**Updates 2!-Yep no more spots (unless someone want bloodbaths) SO yep chapters starting to roll out!**

* * *

><p>D1<br>M-Chanz Sharp  
><em>If I don't try my hardest, then what's the point in trying at all?<br>_F-Vitani Gold  
><em>Sarcasm is just one of the many services I offer<em>

D2  
>M-Coda Shine<br>_Karma Sucks, get over it.  
><em>F-Silver Titanium  
><em>Just shut up and leave me alone because you'll never understand me.<em>

D3  
>M-Lore Fury<br>_Well we have just found out how not to mess up. Right let's not die and try again, huh?  
><em>F-Amelia Bryony Tipper  
><em>'<em>_It must be _perfect _or it wont work,'_

D4  
>M-Zane E. Mitchel<br>_'Scar tissue… It's like a slipcover. It shields and disguises what's beneath. That's why we grow it; we have something to hide.'_  
>F-Isabelle Jocal Doesay<br>_'Pretty, perfect, amazing. Yep thats me'_

D5  
>M-Jest Gustoo<br>*bloodbath*  
>F-Lucy Jesha<br>_I am a bee with an itch mixed with a witch_

D6  
>M-Fitch Blan<br>F-Finch 'Elena' Blan  
><em>*Both Blood Bath*<em>

D7  
>M-Lester Black<br>_'Yeah, sure, _friends,_ thats what we are,'_  
>F-Aurora Hope Summers<br>_In the end, it won't matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away_

D8  
>M-Tin Laker<br>_*Bloodbath*_  
>F-Skyla Ember Baylon<br>_You live, you die. Why does it matter when you pass away?_

D9  
>M-Blake Hue<br>_*Bloodbath*_  
>F-Jillian Davis Simon<br>_How could they be so heartless?_

D10  
>M-Blaine Haze<br>_'No emotions. No pain. Always a blank mask.'_  
>F -Acacia Flynn Skyee.<br>_'Fear. Something totally, __inconsequentially, unimportant. Whats the point in fear? All it does is hinder us.'_

D11  
>M-Joe Walden<br>_'What happens, after it's all over?'_  
>F-Alayaa Odair<br>_'I am not scared of death, i am scared of what is left for me,'_

D12  
>M- Elijah Laird<br>_'Live, laugh, love. If you don't do that, what the point in living?'_  
>F-Delainey Siri<br>'_Now let's think this through,'_


	3. Questions?

**OK****, so almost time for the story to begin! Yay! But i have a few questions first. so here we go!**

_**1. What order should i do reaping? Liek District 1, District 2, District 3, ETC. Or District 12, District 11, ETC**_

_**2. Train rides for all or for only a few?**_

_**3. Should Bloodbath Characters get POV? I don't think so, being they dont have forms, ...*shrugs***_

**So yeah that's all i got to ask, and please answer these questions! It will make everything go along faster! Again, can't wait to here what you guys think of this, and even if you didn't submit anyone please read! Thanks again! BYE! **

* * *

><p><strong>*~Acacia-Flynn-Skyee~*<strong>


	4. District 1 Reapings

**Ok, so Hello! Yes this is District 1 reapings! I loved writing these two characters. If they aren't correct I'm really sorry! And, if you care, Chanz and Gravity aren't dating, but I based their relationship (which is really close friends) off of mine and my friend Alec. It's pretty close to how we act so… yeah. I hope you enjoy! And I don't think the others are going to be quiet this long, but….well see ;) so yeah! Bye bye, guys! Remember to review too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Vitani Gold-17<strong>

I sat up in my large bed, brushing my bangs from my eyes. My mother was knocking lightly on the door, her high pitched voice telling me to get up. I put a pillow over my head, grumbling about how annoying she was. After a moment she stops, walking away from my door. I lay there for another moment, and then got up.

My black lacy night gown felt soft against my skin as I looked into the mirror. My long golden hair fell to my mid back in a gentle wave, the bangs barely overlapping my emerald eyes. They were flat, and it confused me as too why. Ugly little freckles covered my heart shaped face.

I move over to my bathroom, pulling clothes from my closet as I walked. I turned on the lights, and the white bathroom was illuminated. I set my clothes down, turning on the shower. I hopped in, rinsing my hair with the strawberry shampoo. After just standing in the warm water, I get out, drying myself with the plush white towel.

I slipped my white gossamer and lacy dress that fell to my knees. I ran a comb through my hair, tying a ribbon in it to pull the hair from my face. I smile at the mirror, posing and giggling. I was just perfect.

Well expect those freckles.

I put powder onto my pale skin, covering them as best I could. I put on blush, eye liner, and eye shadow. I put a soft pink lipstick on as well, but it will all but have disappeared by the time the reapings come around. I stand a little taller, trying to bring my normally short form any taller. I fail, and sigh, leaving my room with a huff.

I had returned yesterday from hiding at my friend, Jasper's, house for 2 weeks. My mother was in tears, which I can say I was proud of, and my brother yelled at me for it.

My brother. Mr. Perfection. Dale Onyx, his last name different then my own because of a marriage that I refused to accept. He was smart, funny, charming, and handsome. Well that's what people say.

I find him utterly repulsive. His _stupid_ grin, his _perfect_ grades, and how he _uses_ girls. I can't stand being in the same room as him, let alone talk to him. Father is easier to please than him.

Father had yelled at me too. Screamed. I had just stood there, '_listening´ _to his lecture about family disgrace. What else was I to do? Listen to him? I've heard it all before. How Dale would have _never_ done that. How he would have _talked _about his problems first. The whole time he spoke, I was thinking it was all BS. I was finally sent to my room, only to find the door automatically locked and the windows were double paned, bullet proof, and, also, locked.

Perfect.

But now as I step into the living room I put on a smile, sitting next to my father, eating the bowl of fruit in front of me. My mother quietly, face still red from crying, slips bacon onto my plate. I roll my eyes as I take a bite from one of the slices.

I finish up quickly, but not fast enough. Dale walks in, and Mother smile at him. He kisses her forehead and gives me a disapproving look. I ignore him, standing quickly, abandoning my plates and quickly leaving the room.

Darting out of the house, only slowing to grab my shoes. I don't even put them on; I just grab them and start sprinting away from my home. I think I can hear someone yelling at me, but I don't stop to make sure. Tears of rage burn at my eyes, so I'm not surprised when I run into someone.

"Sorry," I growl, about to start running again.

"Vitani it's me," Jasper says. I look up, a tear falling from my eyes. Jasper puts his arm around me lightly, and he starts walking. I don't know where he's leading me, but I follow. I hear a door open and my feet hit carpet so I know I'm not outside anymore. I stop a few steps in. "What?" He asks.

"My feet," I mumble. He looks at me with confusion and then at me feet. I look at them as well, seeing the dirt and grime from running.

"Oh," He tilts his head a little and then bends over, scooping me up gently, and walking me up the steps to his room. I fidget, struggle, and curse at him. He makes me feels so weak, and when he finally sets me on his plush bed I punch him in the stomach. "Hey!" he yells.

"Don't carry me!" I snarl.

"I was carrying you so I wouldn't have to clean the carpets later!" He yells back.

"You have a sister to do that!" I snap back.

"What got you all pissed?" He asks, running his hand over my face. I see that the window seat in his room is still made into a bed from when I stayed here. My clothes still in a pile, my books for school sprawled across the make shift bed. "Oh, Dale again? What he even do?"

"He started lecturing me, along with Father, about how much of a wreck my mother was and how irresponsible I was. And when I went back to my room to get what I'd gone there for, I found they switched out my old window for bullet proof one with a lock. And the door too!" I complain.

"I was wondering why you didn't come hom-" He stops. "Er, back last night," I smirk a little. I had been running here since I was 14, and I counted it as my home. Dale never looked here for some reason when he was sent to look for me.

"Yeah, they trapped me there. I'll come back tonight though," I smile.

"Ok, make sure you back your stuff together though," He says walking into his bathroom. I walk over to my bed and clear it off, putting stuff back in my backpack or piling it carefully. I make my bed, stealing one of Jasper's pillows to put on it. He walks back out, no shirt, and I turn my back to him, blushing.

Jasper Conaway was like a brother to me. I don't know why, but he was always there when I needed him. And it always felt really odd to watch him change. When I first started running here, I used to share his large bed, but as we grew, it became odd. One night when I was with sharing the bed, he rolled over and his arm went across my stomach. The next day I asked to sleep on his window seat.

A knock comes to his door and I walk over to get it. Misty stands there with a smile. I grin back and hug my 'twin.' She giggles a little and holds up two chocolate chip cookies. I snatch them from her, and hand one to Jasper who laughs as I eagerly eat mine.

I link my arms in theirs, giggling as I do, and start walking down the steps, happy for the first time this morning.

**Chanz Sharp-17**

I grin as I shove my best friend, Gravity, off of me. She giggles a little louder and rams her shoulder into mine again. I grab her arm to steady her as she wobbles around. I laugh at her goofy expression, and she starts twirling around in the middle of the crowd. They watch, a few guys hoot at her, and I glare at them. She still dances around, no music to be restricted to.

"Gravity, you're making a fool of yourself," I laugh.

"Well, you know, you could dance too, then it would be even," She counters. I roll my eyes, knowing she's tried this many times before. She claims I'm a good dancer, but I never really believed her.

Her blue flowing dress flared out as she spun, and I caught her elbow, watching a few guys murmuring together. She looked up at me her bright and emotion filled green eyes slightly covered by her long ebony hair. She looked annoyed by me as we continue to walk.

"What was that for?" She hisses at me.

"Those guys were starting to get to close," I mumble back.

"You know, we aren't dating anymore, you don't need to protect me. I'm a big girl," She grins a little.

"I know that," I roll my eyes and grin at her. "But they were getting weird."

"Why do you care?" She asks. I smile a bit wider and rub my hand over her head, making her squeal.

"Because you're the only person that _talks_ to me, and I can't have some conceded boy stealing you," I say with fake seriousness.

"Oh of course. Boys, those jerks," She shakes her head.

"I know, right? What's wrong with them?" She laughs. As we walk even closer to the line of people signing in, Gravity's smile goes away.

"You know, you don't _have _to volunteer, you still got a year," She mumbles.

"What, still got no faith in me? That hurts, Gravity," I say with mock sadness.

"Don't even start that, Chanz, I'm serious," She says, still not looking up. I sigh.

"I know you are," I run my hand through my short blond hair, sighing again.

"Why do you want to do this? You know, Levity wouldn't mind if you didn't. I think he might actually be happier if you didn't," She murmurs, stepping out of the way of a large muscled girl who had been to the training centers for years.

"But I have to do it. He did, and he was _so close._ If he hadn't stumbled, she would have never had touched him! But that stupid Mutt distracted him!" I say, remembering the Game for 10 years back. Gravity shuddered beside me. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. But if you _do _go into the Games, you better give me half of all your winnings," She threatens. I smile at her.

"Of course, I couldn't leave my favorite girl hanging," She laughs again. I put my hand out as we get to the desk. The woman standing there looks at me a moment and then pricks my finger.

_Sharp, Chanz A:17 _flashes onto her screen or a moment and then she turns to Gravity, who reluctantly sticks her hand out as well.

_Antio, Gravity A:17 _flashes up and she smiles, saying the odds are in our favor today. I smirk a little at that and follow Gravity over to the 17 year old section. I stand next to the Girl side's rope and she stands near the Guy side's rope. She gives looks of utter disgust at some of the girls that pass her, and I couldn't hold back the laughter that erupts from my chest. A few girls glance over at me and giggle, but I ignore them as best I can.

Guys bump into me, saying good luck. Everyone knew I was planning to volunteer. I made sure they all new when I started training 10 years ago. And I didn't want anyone standing in my way. I smirk at them, saying thank you when needed. Our mayor comes to the front of the stage, reading about the dark days.

Where we stand now, along with the rest of Panem, was a place once known as North America. Many years back, North America got into what was the first largely effective civil war. The war only started because of a string of natural disasters that killed out many supplies. The war was fought for years, but finally it ended. Eventually establishing out territories. People came and joined this new place, then known as Panem, and 13 Districts were set up.

They lived in peace for many years, a century or more from what it seemed. But then the 13th, and most unruly and disgusting place in Panem, became rebellious. Stopping their mandatory production rates and fighting against our laws. Other districts started fighting too, and another large war broke out. This one was ended shortly, after they blew District 3 off the maps. Literally.

The Hunger Games were then set up, instantly. Every year 12 girls and 12 boys, one from each District, are chosen to enter the Games. 23 of them die every year, and one escapes. To a life of fame and glory and money.

And this year that will be me.

Our escort walks up to the stage, his hands turned to crude claws that looked like they could tear your throat out. He says nothing as he digs his claws into the girl's bowl first. He lifts his hand out, one name caught on his claw.

"Arianna Blake!" He yells in a stiff and rough voice. A tall girl from the 13 year old section steps out from the crowd. Before she gets very far, a girl a few feet away from Gravity yells out.

"I volunteer!" There is no worry in her voice, so she is like me, volunteering for the heck of it. She snakes out from the crowd, her white dress giving her a ghostly look as she glides to the stage. She makes a quick peace sign and smiles before taking her spot.

"All right, and for the guy…Justin Austin," Whoever he is doesn't move from his spot. Everyone looks at me as I smirk, weaving out of the crowd before saying anything.

"I volunteer," I call. I walk up the stage with a smile. I wink at Gravity as I get to the stage, and then straighten my leather jacket. The Mayor goes off to do another speech, leaving me to just stand and wait for him to finish.

He finishes quickly, and I'm forced to acknowledge the girl next to me. She was a good foot shorted than me, even in her 2 inch heels. She extends her hand to me, and in the traditional Career way, pulses my hand 4 times. I raise an eye brow at her and she gives me a wry smile.

We turn back to the crowd, lifting our hands to show we are in an alliance. We break apart and are shoved away from each other, and toward the Justice Building.

We are pushed into separate rooms, and my mother and father are soon in. My mother had tears in her clear blue eyes. She smiled at me, and sat next to me, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, I know you've been training, I've seen it, but some people in these Games have been training since they could walk, so be aware of them. Some are smaller than you, and might be able to out run you, but your good with spears aren't you?" I nod, it being one of my favorite. "Good, get some of those. When the pool is down to 8, bolt away from the Career's so you don't get into trouble. Other than that, just remember your training."

"Of course, Mother. I wouldn't forget _that,"_ I hug her. Father watches me.

"I know you think your good, and I can't say you aren't. But as your mother pointed out, some of those kids have been training since they were able to crawl. You haven't and your inspiration was killed. I'm not saying he wasn't good, but he did die, remember that," He glared at me and I nod. "And remember, we love you. We'll be rooting for you," And with that him and Mother hug me and then walk out.

Gravity walks in and sits on my lap, making me chuckle. She always did that when she was upset, and I knew her next question.

"Sing something will you?"

"What song?"

"Over you," She mumbles, leaning back into my shoulder.

"Why that one?" I ask.

"Just sing it, I need to hear you sing one last time, ok? In case you don't come home?" I nod. A girl originally sings it, so it's od to be singing it, but as I sing, I realize why she wants me to sing it.

'_Weather man said it's gonna snow  
>By now I should be used to the cold<br>Mid-February shouldn't be so scary  
>It was only December<br>I still remember the presents, the tree, you and me_

But you went away  
>How dare you?<br>I miss you  
>They say I'll be OK<br>But I'm not going to ever get over you

Living alone here in this place  
>I think of you, and I'm not afraid<br>Your favorite records make me feel better  
>Cause you sing along<br>With every song  
>I know you didn't mean to give them to me<p>

But you went away  
>How dare you?<br>I miss you  
>They say I'll be OK<br>But I'm not going to ever get over you

It really sinks in, you know, when I see it in stone

Cause you went away,  
>How dare you?<br>I miss you  
>They say I'll be OK<br>But I'm not going to ever get over you'

I finish and were silent for a moment. And then I ask in a choking voice.

"Do you not think I'll come home?"

"I think you can make it home, but just in case you don't I want to remember you singing my favorite song," She smiles. She stands up and hugs me, no tears on her face.

"I'll see you soon, ok?" I call to her as she gets to the door.

"Totally," She smirks and then closes the door behind her.

**Vitani Gold POV**

I'm pushed into a large plush room, smirking as my family runs in. Mother's in tears, and even Father looks upset. I tilt my head a little. Something wasn't right.

"What are you so upset about?" I growl.

"You have to ask?" My father chokes out.

"Well, you guys normally only care for Dale, so yes I do," I cross my arms across my chest.

"You're going into those Games! Those awful things! There's a chance that you'll _die, _Vitani!" My mother shrieks out.

"Mom, I know it's hard for you to hear this, but you're not a good actor. Anyways, you know like 12 years back they set up those new training centers? I've been going there with Jasper and Misty for like 4 years. I'll be fine, and then maybe you'll be proud of me," I tell her curtly. She sobs into my father's chest, and he glares at me.

"Don't you talk to your mother like that! I don't care if you might not come back, you don't get to act like that," He barks. I shrink back, knowing the tone all too well.

A Peacekeeper walks in, pulling them out. I sit silently, waiting for Jasper and Misty to come in, but it's not them hen the door opens. It's Dale.

"What the hell do you want?" I bark angrily.

"Well hello to you too, Vitani," He says with a sour tone.

"Stop it!" I stand up as he sits next to me.

"Hey, calm down will you? God, it's not like I'm a plague," He scoffs.

"Exactly! You're the opposite! You're absolutely _perfect!_ And everyone knows it!" I scream in his face.

"What are you talking about?" Maybe he's not as smart as I thought.

"Oh don't pull that on me! You know your Mr. Perfection. I'm just your shadow, no, I'm not even that. I'm your _shadows, shadow," _I say crossing my arms and falling into a chair.

"Is that really what you think? Why?" He looks honestly confused.

"Because you do everything perfectly! They never notice if you get a B in a subject, but notice if I get an A minus! Why? Because it was a _mistake._ When I had a dance recital, no one came, because you had a stupid project that you needed to rehearse for. I had been rehearsing for that recital for _9 months!_ It was important to _me!_ But no, you're more important," I let a few tears fall.

"You did dance?" Anger boils through me.

"Yes! I did for _3 years_! Along with student counsel and book club and choir! I did anything to get noticed! And it _never worked!"_ I spit in his face. He looks hurt.

"Really? I never knew…I'm sorry," He doesn't look like he's lying either.

"Well, guess what? That doesn't cut it. You know, you're the reason I volunteered," I smirk.

"_What?"_

"I figured I enter, I win, and I am officially better than you. It's a good plan right?" I grin.

"But you might _die, _Vitani! If you die, I don't think I can forgive myself," He has a few tears in his eyes. I cock my head a little and a crease forms between my eyes.

"You care?" I ask, in utter shock.

"Oh course I care!" He bursts.

"Why?" I ask, confused. He smiles a little through his tears.

"You _are _my sister, Vitani, I'm supposed to love you. You don't have to love me, that's fine. But I will love you," Tears fall fast from my eyes now. I wrap my arms around his neck and bawl onto his shoulder. He tries to sooth me, but I just cry. I cry for all he's put me through and every time I've wished he was dead. But then a Peacekeeper pulls him out and Jasper takes his place. I sob into his chest again, Misty trying to sooth me.

It doesn't work.

"It's ok, we're here, don't worry, you can win," Misty says into my ear. I shake hard but end up nodding to her words. "You have your bracelet right? Let that be your token, 'K?" I, again, nod.

My woven bracelet is one of the most hideous things I've ever seen. It's an old blue twine that I haven't removed since I was 8. Jasper has a red one. Misty has a pink one.

I hear a beeping sound and Misty stands suddenly.

"My mom needs my help. She says good luck, and that she'll miss you," And with that Misty places a kiss on my cheek and runs out. I curl up onto Jasper's lap, resting my head on his shoulder as I try to stop the tears. He rocks me lightly in his arms.

"You know, when you come home, everyone will forget about Dale," He whispers. I laugh a little and nod.

"Yep, and then I'll make sure he doesn't get one coin from me," I whisper back. Were silent and I sit up a little. Jasper rest his head on mine and I can't say it's uncomfortable.

"Hey, Jasper?" I mumble, a question forming in my mind suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" I feel him stiffen under me. He stops breathing. He is a statue. "Jasper?"

"Yes," He chokes out.

"I knew it," I mumble. I turn towards him a little and press a kiss to his lips. Just quickly, one small peck. But it lets a spark explode across my body, burning with a fire so rough it hurts. His eyes are wide, and he leans in to kiss me again.

A peacekeeper has other plans though. Before his lips touch mine, he's pulled out of the room, leaving me, once again, all alone.


	5. District 2 Reapings

**This came out pretty well. I'm trying to make all of these **_**at least **_**3000 words long. So this is what came out of it. I hope you enjoy, they were both interesting to write for Oh and both these characters were really fun to write for. Especially Silvy, but Coda will be fun later. Oh and yes the name was changed because i have plans and i need it to be a little earlier than what it was :) Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Silvy Tatnum, 15 POV<strong>

'_If I left your life forever,_

_Just walked out one day._

_And you awoke to nothingness._

_Where not even a tiny reminder of me remained,_

_What would you do?_

_Would you change the way you went about your life,_

_At all?_

_Would smile less?_

_Smile more?_

_Would you pause for a second and freeze out the world?_

_Would you wipe away a tear when nobody was looking?_

_Or would you simply_

_Let go._

_Scrape away any memory that remained,_

_And forget me?'_

I wrote the words quickly, not really thinking. I reread it, and put it back into the little box I had. It was filled with poems similar to that one. I slip the little lock onto it, clicking it shut, and then putting the key in one of my jewelry boxes. I was silent as I moved around my room.

I didn't want my father to know I was awake yet. Like he cared if I was up. He most _likely_ wouldn't do anything but still. If he knew I was up, he _might _yell at me.

With a sigh, I opened my closet and took out a dress. The bust was black, but as it went down to my knees it faded into a dull blue. I remove my shorts and tank top to slip it on.

I wander into the bathroom to fix my hair, its ashen blonde color being my namesake. The florescent light bounces off of it, making it look almost silver. Silvy, silver, same thing right? My grey eyes look stormy, making me look deadly. I guess I am. I did kill my step mother.

My step mother. Victoria. My mom had left when I was 1, not even bothering to say goodbye. I still didn't know who she was really. I must look like her, that's what Dad had said. But I had never gotten a name.

And my Dad. My father wasn't a nurturing person, so I grew up fairly quickly. It wasn't easy, but I had some friends that helped me.

Father being the owner of the large weapon company, knew everyone, and also had a lot of work. But one day he came home with a pretty woman, Victoria. She stayed with us for a while, almost a nanny for me. But then they started dating. They married a year after they'd met.

The change in my father was amazing. He came home for dinner, and then actually stayed home. He came home at 6, like he was supposed to and was early some days.

And Victoria. Oh how she was pretty. And kind. She was so very kind. She actually paid attention to me. Even helped me with homework. She taught me so many things. How to cook and bake, how to find the equilibrium in life. Even taught me how to write poetry.

It was an accident, I should know that. But I can't help feeling it was my fault. She was sick, and since she was always so kind to me, I wanted to help her. I wanted to make her and Father dinner, even though she said not to worry about it. It was grilled cheese and soup, nothing hard. But I left a towel or napkin or something to close to the burner. The house was destroyed. Victoria went with it.

She was dead.

My father blamed me as well. He normally ignored me, but now when he did, he would glare and say horrid things. It was my entire and complete fault. I was able to block him out sometimes, but it was still harsh.

I shook my head, erasing the memory as best I could

I ran a brush through my straight hair. It fell a little lower than my shoulders, and I slipped a black headband into my hair so my bangs were out of the way. I took my black ballet flats from the closet, and slowly put them on, tying the ribbon's around my ankle tightly.

Finally I stand, letting a sigh escape my lips. I peek outside my door, hoping that Dad had left early. No, I don't hate my father. But I'm fairly sure he hated me, and I'd rather not to bother him. He's wasn't in his study, so I snuck to the kitchen.

I grab an orange and pealed it slowly. I watched the clock as I ate, knowing I needed to be to the square by 12. Poems ran through my head as I sat there, like they normally did when I was alone.

_Took all I had_

_Made the good into bad_

_Left me to die_

_And endlessly cry_

_Did not bridge the gaps_

_Walked off to all of the claps_

_It's all I can say_

_As you kill me today. _

_Good one._

I shake my head. I needed to stop writing those kinds of poems. I finished the orange, heading out of the house. People smile at me, but I know it's all fake. My father's a large business owner. I have money. They want it.

"Hey Silver!" A girl, Emily, called to me. I didn't even acknowledge her. I hear her harsh whispering to her friends. Whatever. I didn't like her. She was always talking about how pretty she was. I hated it.

I rub my wrists; the resent cut's burning and itching.

I did cut myself. The first time it was an accident, a knife had slipped. But then Dad saw the cut. It was the first time he looked and spoken to me since Victoria had passed. And no less, he was concerned. He instantly wrapped me up, talking about how it could get infected, and how dangerous it was. So I continued. Some days they were worse than others. Dad would see the gauze or the blood, or see me cutting and he would show concern.

Is it weird to want someone to care?

I walk to the square, brushing past everyone to get in the front. I pass a group of twelve year old and they shrink away from me as I glide forward. I extend my hand and they prick my finger, and then push me in. I walk past my section and looked for my father. He was speaking with a one of our victors, Statuesque. He always did this before games, so if the tribute needed a weapon, they would look to us. Her frame was slight and beyond beautiful. She fiddled with her hair, and nodded at my father.

"Um, Father?" I say stepping forward up onto the stage. He glares at me.

"I'm busy," He says harshly.

"I know, but-"

"No, I will talk to you after the reapings. Go to your section. Now."

"Yes, Father. Sorry, Father," I do a small curtsy like movement and then step off the stage. I wander a little until someone decides it would be 'funny' to knock me over. I fall onto my hands and knees, tear brimming.

I wouldn't cry. But a rock jammed into one of the resent cuts on my wrist and it burned. They laugh and I see one of the guys with sandy blond hair is faking his laughter.

Oh well.

I see on the ground in front of me someone has dropped a bracelet. It was woven from some inexpensive twine or something.

I wondered if it was going to be someone's token…

I smile widely, deciding what I wanted to do. It might not have been someone's token earlier.

But it was now.

**Coda Baltic-18 POV**

I swing the mace as hard as I could once more at the dummy. It leans back, but as it falls forward again, I bring up my knife as fast as I could, decapitating it. I pant harshly, and I get a few claps and cheers. I smile, wiping the sweat from my forehead. A few girls squealed. I gave them a winning smile, making them swoon.

"Coda!"

"Coda, come here!"

"Hey, Coda!"

"What's your number?"

"Marry me!" People shout from all around me. I smirk and wave at them. I walk to the training center's changing and shower room, stripping my shorts before jumping in. I had been here for over 5 hours. Must have been up at around 6 to be here. Wait what time was it?

"_Shit!_" I bark out as I notice the time. It was 12. I needed to be signed in by 12:15. I quickly finish, slipping on the clean shorts and shirt I had brought with me. I throw all my stuff into my locker, and then run as fast as I could. I still had no shows; I had left them at the entrance. I saw other jogging, but I needed to be there to volunteer.

I stop to slip on my sneakers quietly. I was quick, but then I dart out. When I get there, I let them prick me, and then run over to my group. Some of them I didn't even know, but I still smiled at them. I accidently run into a girl, her hair almost grey. Everyone laughed, and I faked a laugh, even though I felt bad.

Her eyes made her look like she was scrutinizing me, which made me uncomfortable. I looked away accidently hitting one of the guys in the shoulder. He glares and shoves me back.

Now I won't lie. I have horrible anger management. I was normally high strung on reaping days, just because the stress is normally high. But the guy, Ryan I think, was getting annoying, and I was about ready to kill him even before he started to get in my face. The fight was short. Nothing big. A few jabs, a good punch or two to the jaw and gut. He hit me square in the face, but I barely flinched.

In the end I got a bloody nose and he got a busted lip.

I wipe the blood away, but it still drips a little bit. Our shiny escort, whose blue skin had an odd metallic quality that made her glimmer. Her eyes look messed up somehow, but I couldn't tell what it was. I grumbled as she called the ladies first.

"Eshair Blake!" She shrieks with glee. I wait for the girl to move from the crowd.

"I volunteer," I calm voice calls from behind me. I turn and see the girl we'd shoved down moving away from the crowd. She gracefully moves to the stage.

"Who are you, dear?" The escort asks.

"Silvy Tatnum," She mumbles. The guy that sells weapons to the training center looks up in total shock.

"Isn't that his daughter?" I mumble into someone's ear. They nod, not wanting to miss a thing. The weapon maker gets a horrible grin to cross his face, and I can't help but shutter at the look.

"All right then," The escort says uncomfortably. "And for the boy…Ryan Forum!"

"I volunteer!" I call out. I move from my crowd with a huge smirk. Everyone cheered loudly, whooping and hooting. Girls squealed as I walked near them. I wink at them. They swoon. I get to the stage and I'm asked my name. "Coda Baltic."

I turn toward the girl, Silvy, and give her my winning smile. The smile that would normally make any girl faint. But she just looks at me, unimpressed. She crosses her arms over chest, rolling her eyes and then facing the crowd.

Ouch, now that was cold.

The mayor starts talking again, reading the words carefully, even though we all knew the story. We rose from the ashes, yada yada yada.

He finishes and I'm forced to acknowledge the girl next to me once more. I extend my hand to her, and she just looks at it a moment. She makes no move at all.

"_Silvy,_" Her father hisses from the crowd. She looks shocked, then blushes a deep red, quickly shaking my hand. She looks overly insecure as she releases my hand, quickly walking to the Justice Building. I follow her, not sure what else to do. She walks in with a swift purpose, though I have no idea how she knows where to go. Peacekeepers rush up next to me, pushing me into a room and then closing the door.

It's really all a blur after that. A group of people, about 4 girls and 4 guys rush in, swarming me. They congratulate me, wish me luck, and some of the girls try to get just a little too close. I push them away with a gentle shove, making a joke normally, not to hurt someone's feelings.

When my parents come in I'm about ready to fall asleep. My mother hugs my shoulders lightly and smiles proudly.

"You'll win. I can feel it. You're a star here, so the Capitol will _love_ you!" She squeals. I smile at her and nod.

"Don't worry Coda, if the girls are anything like they are here, then they will _hope_ you kill them," My father's bright smile fills the room. My mother looks like she's about to faint at his winning smile. It's similar to mine, but his flashes perfectly and has been improved over a lifetime of making girls fall to his feet.

They hug me once more, and then leave, Mother holding onto his arm like it's the best thing in the world.

I let out a forced sigh. No girl looked like that at me. She never did. I had been with almost every girl in District 2, paid many times to sleep with them. I hated it, but I hate making the girls feel bad if I said no. And I hope that maybe one will stay, instead of leaving the instant they can. I think of my mother and father once again.

I hope that when I get back, a girl will love me just like Mom loves Dad.

**Silvy Tatnum POV**

That guy is such a cocky jerk. His flaunting smile, like I would fall to his feet in an instant. So _disgusting!_ Who does he think he is?

So what that his family is the owner of the company that supplies most of the jobs in Two? So what if every girl would die to just stand next him? Why is he so important? What makes him so 'amazing?'

Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING!

_He was perfection, so lovely and broad_

_All the girls loved him, loved his fraud_

_He can't be perfect! No it's not true!_

_He is no more perfect than me and you!_

_Why is he loved? What does he do?_

_Beside act through life, _

_What a stupid thing to do._

The poem was horrible, I knew that, but I recited it over and over. Lying was always simpler than telling the truth. Maybe it was the truth, maybe he was a really good actor.

That would be great. Maybe he would be like me. But it was doubtful though. I thought back to that smile he'd given me.

Was it weird that my hurt fluttered when he smiled at me? It's probably just how his _perfect_ smile affects all girls. I hope it's just that. I need to think of a strategy.

Maybe the Career's. I'm good with a knife, I mean who isn't really. Dart's too, from throwing darts with Dad. Maybe I could put poison on the darts? That would be effective, but I had no idea how to use poison. I was fast, so if the Career's got over me, then I could just outrun them.

The door was whipped open and I looked up in shock. It was my Father.

"Oh god, oh god," He mumbles. I was confused.

"Father? Are you ok?" I asked quietly.

"You're really going into those Games aren't you? This isn't a dream?" He murmurs.

"Yes Father, I'm going to the Games. Why? Are you afraid?" I ask in shock.

"Come home. You're all I got left, you need to come home!" He mutters harshly.

"Wha…Um, sure, I-I'll try to come home, Dad," I was stuttering.

"Good," He lets out a loud sigh. "Are you ok?" Such an odd question.

"Um, yeah I'm fine," I'm silent for a minute. "How about you?"

"Fine. Just fine," He murmurs.

"That's good," I purse my lips.

"Well, uh, I gotta go. I, uh, love you," He mumbles and then walks to the door.

"I love you too," I say in shock. He gives the smallest of smiles, and then I'm left alone. I sat in complete shock.

He said he loved me. He hadn't said that in months, maybe even years. I had said it to him a few times, but I never got an answer. But he said it.

He loves me.

It's an amazing feat, being just this morning I thought he hated me. Maybe he does, but he wants me to think he loves me. Just in case I didn't come home.

Just in case I died in that damn arena, for the entertainment of the Capitol.


	6. District 3 Reapings

**Hellooo! i feel reall****y bad i haven't updated in a while. :P Sorry. I had a REALLY bad writers block. I think i might have screwed these Tributes up, alot. if i did, would there creators PLEASE tell me? District 4 is coming up really soon, cause i have had it done for a while. I am now going to revise it and everything. :) Oh and no beta for this, he's been WICKED busy and I didn't want to harass him :) I still love my BBE though :D So yeah, please guys REVIEW! I MEAN IT! **

**I don't like holding chapters hostage, but when i get TONS of views on a story and NO REviews it sorta annoys me. Especially when the CREATOR doesn't even review. SO PLEASE DOOOO! **

**Rant over, just had to say that. Thanks again guys :) I love you alllll! District 4 will be out in like a day or 2 :) **

**BYEEEE =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia Bryony Tipper-17 POV<strong>

I sat cross legged on my bed, elbow on my knee, as I read intently. I glanced at the clock, and saw I needed to be up 10 minutes ago, but I couldn't put down the book. I only had 5 more pages until the chapter was done. Maybe if I stay really quiet, no one will even notice…

"Mimi! Come on get up!" My older sister, Colette, says bursting into the room. She sees me reading and rolls her eyes.

"I'm coming," I mumble, trying to finish the page.

"Do I have to bring Alex up here? He will get your butt out of bed," She smirks. I note my page and close my book. "That's better, now come on down, breakfast is ready."

I nod a small smile on my lips. She turns walking out of the room. Pulling myself off of the bed, I walk over to my desk, grabbing the close that rest there.

I personally never understood why girls dressed up for reapings. To me, you should dress like any other day. Why give the Capitol any_more _power?

The black, tight pant and form fitted green shirt were all they were getting from me if I was reaped. I pull my hair out of my face into a low ponytail. I slipped out of my room, heading down the hall, book still in hand.

We had a small house. Not really small, but small enough. 4 bedrooms, 2 baths. It was a cute little thing. As I walked into the living room, my father stopped me.

"Try this out, will you?" He asked his blue eyes confused. The small contraption looked sorta like a motor but something added. It was only about the size of the dye.

"What is it?" I ask, seeing it's little on button.

"Just turn it on."

I shrug and click it on. Nothing happened. I look at it again and see it looks like a speaking. I walk over and grab my music chip, attaching it to the speaker like thing, and then clicking them both on. The music blares out, louder than before. My father smirks.

"Good it worked," He looked at me impressed. "I'm happy you noticed it was a speaker. Very good," He nods approvingly. I click the thing off, rolling my eyes as I give it back to him. I head into the kitchen, and even though Mom has made a large breakfast, I settle for a piece of toast. She gives me a disapproving look, but Alex eats my portion so nothing is wasted.

Once we finish we head out, Alex and Colette bantering like normal. I had never seen twins who argued so much, but still never got mad at each other. I walked quietly with them, not saying anything. They spoke of new inventions that Mom and Dad had made, or some inventions they had blue prints for. As we walked I saw that we were early, and I told them that I wanted to find my friends.

"Be careful!" Alex calls after me. I roll my eyes; both of them were so protective. I was 17; I didn't need a baby sitter. A few people called after me and I nod respectively at them.

Their all fake. They know my family is important so they become my friends. I hate most of them. They don't know, or if they do they don't let me know it. I head over to my only _real _friend's house, Analess.

Her home was down a small back road. She sees me coming and runs up, rapping her arms around me. I laugh and smile at her. She giggles as the wind whips her overly blonde hair around her face. I grin at her and happily slip my arm through hers as we race back to the square. People move out of the way as we run and I can imagine Mom telling me to not be a bother.

We got to the line of people, and I pull the book out again, just wanting to finish the chapter. Analess laughs, asking what's so intriguing about it. I say and explain as I read.

"The normal thing, Girl meets Boy, Boy loves girl, Girl is a total jerk. They were together for years, and she decided to break it off. It really wouldn't have been bad, I guess, I mean tastes change. But the scum she was decided it wasn't enough. She took her _new_ lover into her home and slept with him. In the first guys bed. How would you feel, come home from a long day at work, and see _that? _Um, _no!_ He was freaked out by this and hurt the girl didn't just break up with him so guess what? He killed himself. Knife to the heart," I shake my head. "The girl at the moment is contemplating killing herself."

"What happened to 'I think we should see other people'?" Analess asks in a sad tone.

"It went with 'I am only yours,' to the Capitol to watch the Games," She laughs, though I meant it. I guess I could be amusing.

We get to the front and a prick is put on both of our fingers and we were shoved in. As we walk in a group of boys are fighting ironically close to the girls section. I roll my eyes as they shove each other down, purposefully flexing.

One of the younger ones, a boy with black hair and green eyes, is thrown out of the little scrawl and gives and angered huff, jumping back in. Analess laughs a little at his persistence. I just smirk as I step into our section. I notice Peacekeepers step in pulling apart the fighting boys, and sending them into their sections. I see Analess looking over one of the 18 year olds that was in the group but I ignored him, finishing my chapter just as they call out attention to the stage.

The Mayor starts reading his normal speech, something I have heard since I can remember. The normal, 'We could never have done this without our amazing President!' who really just used us all.

Now I can't say I don't enjoy the Games from time to time. Or that the President and the Capitol are important to us. I mean, they buy many of my parent's inventions. But they seem to have _too much _power. I remember they had put a deadline on one of my parents blueprints, and they needed to finish it 'or else'. The blueprint was finished in the next 3 days, and sent off way before there month long timespan.

The voice of our dull colored escort calls. Well only the color of her clothing is dull, a mousy grey shirt and skirt, but she is still from the Capitol. She has large rodent ears instead of normal ones and her teeth slightly stick out. She has freckles covering her face and small whiskers as well, making me laugh a little as I hear her name.

"I'm Minnie Mallow," She says in a high pitch voice. I remember my mother telling me stories of a fictional mouse with a similar name. "And I'm your escort this year!" She gushes for a moment of how pleased she is to have District 3 as _her_ District. Before she talks to long, one of our Victors catches her eye and taps their wrist as if referring to a watch. "Oh right! So without further ado, our girl tribute is…Amelia Tipper!" I glance up.

Me? Oh, crap. I slip away from the crowd, releasing myself from Analess's hard grip on my arm. I move with a blank face, but my hand is crushing the book. I want to scream. I want to cry. _No, I am not weak. _I step up to the stage and quietly make note of the amount of slips in the girls bowl. A lot. Too many. I don't really notice when they call the guy.

I just see him moving from his section, walking with a fast pace and putting on a few smirks and winking at some people. It's him. The kid I saw in the fight. As he came to stand next to me I notice he was a little bit shorter than me. I just keep glance over at him, distracting myself from the turmoil around me.

He was handsome I guess, in a young way. He still had a little of the baby fat on his cheeks, still slightly rounded cheeks but not much, and his green eyes flashed around in a scared way, but I think I was the only one that noticed. He looked over at me and when our eyes locked, he seemed to notice how freaked I was.

Suddenly he extends his hand to me. I guess the speech was over. I took his hand with a little more strength than needed, just trying to cling to one little thing that was district 3.

**Lore Fury-15 POV**

"Romulus! Remus! Stop flirting!" I hear Basil yell forward. It was the loudest I'd heard him in a while, but I have to agree. Romulus and Remus Jones were standing near 2 girls, most likely flirting. They give him a dirty look as the girls giggle and walk off. The two turn on him instantly.

"If Lore was going it, you wouldn't care," Remus says standing up a little taller to be right in Basil's face. Romulus crosses his arms over his chest and smiles smugly at his twin.

"If Lore was doing it he would actually get the girl," Basil says smoothly. He fidgets a little as Remus goes onto his blind side. Basil was born blind in his left eye and became fidgety whenever someone went to his blindside.

"Guys, come on, no girl will look at us like this," I smirk.

"Let's find a fight with the 18 year olds, there always up for one!" Remus calls darting away from Basil with a grin. I roll my eyes and follow behind him and Romulus as Basil grumbles following. As we ran I saw a girl. Her bright copper hair flashing in the sunlight. I glanced over at her and saw the long burn covered in makeup that was on her left cheek. She saw me and smiled, waving. I waved back with a grin.

I knew her. I mean, I _did _save her from a burning building. She was 5 or something, I was 8 I think. When the building caught I heard her screaming. I'm not heartless and without thinking I ran into the building and found her locked in her bedroom. I was able to get her out, but her burns were bad and she was in a lot of pain.

I became a hero in 3 without even trying. I still slunk behind everyone, falling into the background and never calling attention to myself. I thought of how hen the girl was younger she used to follow me everywhere always saying thank you.

When we get there, I see someone has beaten us to the punch. My younger brother, Clay, was yelling at a seventeen year old. His face was red and as he yelled a group was gathering around. I saw how close they were to the girls section and I wondered if it was an accident or a really lucky break. I step forward with Romulus and Remus.

"What's going on?" I ask Clay.

"Nothing that concerns you" My brother fires at me. I clench my fists annoyed at him already.

"Oh is your heroic brother here to save you?" The older guy coos at us. Clay snaps.

"That's it!" He roars. He lunges forward knocking the guy to the floor. He easily over takes my 13 year old brother, and starts hitting him in the head.

"Hey!" I yell, diving into the fight. I punch the guy, I think I hear people yelling the name Stephan, in the side of the head, until her rolls over and starts going after me. He hits me in the stomach and as I try to catch my breath he hits my jaw. I fall back a little, but regain my footing and hitting him square in the chest. A few others have joined into the fight I notice, Romulus hitting a tall kid in the head, Remus sitting on a guy's chest, and Basil getting a guy off of him with a well-aimed kick to the groin.

I see Clay under a mass of guys. I jump in and squeeze under the mass trying to push off as many guys I can. Someone grabs the back on my shirt and throws me out. Literally. I growl irritably and jump back in with vengeance. I knock a few guys in the face and chest, hitting blind as I do. When I get most of the mass away I hear a deep and furious voice.

"Get to your sections," It snarls. I look up and see 2 Peacekeepers glaring at us. I stand quickly grabbing my brother and shoving him to his section. They look head into my section with Romulus, Remus, and Basil following after me. I see Basil had a bloody nose and my jaw hurt pretty badly too. Remus was holding his eye and Romulus had a hand resting on his wrist.

Our mouse like escort smiles brightly at the crowd as she rambles about being excited for. I open and close my hand as if it was her mouth and they laugh.

"So without further ado, our girl tribute is…Amelia Tipper!" Her voice rings out. I look over and see a thin seventeen year old leave her section clutching a book in her hand for dear life. She was pretty I guess, her black hair pulled back from her face. She looked bored and unimpressed at everything. She is glance around trying to find something it looks like.

"And for the lucky boy…Lore Fury!" _What? Me? NO! _I move quickly from the crowd, but I want to scream to the world have mad I was. I wanted to cry. Did the girl, er, Amelia feel like this? Did she want to scream?

I saw a few people give me worried looks as I walked quickly past them but I give them a wink or a smirk, hiding my destruction. When I get up there and place myself next to Amelia, I keep looking around, looking at my Father who looked shocked, as did my brother.

The mayor started his new speech and my eyes locked with Remus. He looked upset. As did his brother who was in a strange state of staring into space. Basil looked pained, his eyes shifting around.

I glance to the Amelia and I see she's staring at me. I see how scared she is. She must see how scared I am.

"And would our tributes please shake hands?" I hear the mayor, Basil's Father I remember numbly, say loudly. I extend my hand to her, and when she takes it, she clutches onto it harshly. As if I was holding her from falling of the deep end. She finally releases my hand and walks to the crowd and I follow after her. The Justice Building was much larger than I remembered it being. I was pushed into a plush room.

My Father and Brother rush in soon after.

"You _have _to come home!" My Father said loudly.

"I'll try," I say.

"No," Clay says sternly. "You will!"

"Ok, I will," I say with a stiff nod. How will I make it home?

"You better!" He growls. And then suddenly he hugs me. Not to make me weak, but to just hug me. I hug him back too, and when he pulls back he glances at my wrist. I look at the woven bracelet that Mother gave me when I was 2, right before Clay was born. Right before she died.

"Mom would be proud of you," Father says. I nod a little not trusting my voice. He hugs me too and then leaves without a word, Clay following slowly. I lean back, rubbing my hand over my face trying to calm myself, but I barely succeed before Basil and the twins run in. They still look in shock.

"Now no girls will talk to us," Remus blurts. I have to laugh a little. He gives me a weak smirk but it disappears quickly.

"Come home," Basil says. I knew it was coming.

"Yeah," Romulus says.

"Please," Remus pleads.

"As I said to Clay, I'm going to try," I tell them a little annoyed.

"Ok," They all sigh. We sit there awkwardly. We were never good in sincere moments. They got up and headed to the door. Before Basil was out the door he turned and looked at me again.

"Don't get cocky, alright?" And then he was gone. I had no one left I expected but the girl I saved came in, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't give me a warning, but she fell on top of me hugging my tightly. I didn't understand what she was saying as she mumbled something in my ear over and over. And when I finally catch it the shoulder of my shirt is soaked with her tears.

"Thank you."

She was thanking me again. Is that all she did? She pulled but after a couple minutes. I look at the gentle scar on her face the tears washing the makeup away. She wiped her eyes and walked slowly to the door. I watched her leave the room and I leaned forward on my knees.

Could I do it? Yes, I could make it home. I hoped I could. If not I want to die a hero, I decide in an instant. I will either survive or die like the hero I was.

That everyone _thought_ I was.

**Amelia B. Tipper POV**

I glanced around the large room. It was plush but I could see where they had tried to cleaned stains. My eyes flicker around as my family runs in. Colette is in tears and so is Mother.

"Don't cry," I say gently, and surprised by how steady my voice was.

"But…you…might not…" Colette hiccups onto Alex's shoulder. She trails off, either not able to or not wanting to finish I don't know.

"Please, you have to come home!" Father says pleading. I nod. My mother and Colette blubber a little more but I don't really understand what they were saying. Alex pulls something out of his pocket and I see the delicate, broken computer chip hanging on loose wire. He slips it over my neck and hooks it.

"Let it be your token ok?" He says with a sad smile. I nod, remember when he'd first given me the chip. It was a failed attempt by him at making a computer chip but I thought I looked cool and soon Colette added a thin wire and it was a necklace. I hadn't worn it in a while, but I still nodded eyes filling with tears. They all pull me into a group hug, and I let a few tears fall onto my cheeks. But by the time we all pull back, my eyes are dry.

They all stand and Alex being the last one to the door, calls on word over his should that makes me want to cry again, and I have no idea why.

"Try."

Analess rushes in clutching me tightly to her and I hug her back.

"Looks like I get to go visit 'I will love you forever,' in the Capitol," I refer to my horrible joke from earlier. She lets a laugh escape but it has no humor.

"You need to come home! _Need!_" She yells at me clutching my shoulders. Her eyes burn into mine with such a hard glare I am frightened. She never looks this serious.

"I will. I swear I will," I tell her. I lightly have my fingers crossed, not wanting to break a promise to her. Just in case I died in these dreaded Games.

"You better!" She says with a sigh. She suddenly looks overly tired as she slumps against me. I hug her a little more and hand her my book. "What? No, you should keep it."

"No, you'll like it. It's a real page turner," I say flatly. She takes it reluctantly. The Peacekeeper comes in and takes her out. I lean back and my head starts to hurt.

I'm smart. I'm small, comparatively to some people. I can run. I know how to use wire. I have a good memory. But would that be enough to win against a 200lbs. career? I could hide myself, element of surprise. But what if I couldn't hide? What if it was an open plain that everyone could see everyone?

I'm pulled out of the room as I think this through and shoved onto the train. The last thing I see of 3 is the large grey buildings that I never thought I would miss.

Until now that is.


	7. District 4 Reapings

**HELLOO! Thank you guys for the reviews! It was only like 3 but still means a lot! So yes, this is Zane and Izzy. Zane is one of my favorite from this SYOT, but i slightly created him with a friend so i naturally have an attachment to him :) Again, PLEASE REVIEW! If you guys have any questions, or are confused aboout something, please PM or Review about it and i will get back to you as soon as i can :) **

**Thanks guys :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Zane E. Mitchel-18 POV<strong>

I lay with my eyes shut in that crystal white tub. My mother's voice was clear as the crystal mirror near me.

_Three._

Suck in a breath, brace for the impending pain.

_Two. _

Why did I deserve this again? What did I do? Who did I hurt? Oh yeah. No one. It's all because of her. Because my mother is utterly insane. Literally.

_One._

_Slice. _

The blood dripped from my wrist quickly, falling into the water or staining the white bath. The water was tinted pink now.

_Dribble, drip._

She went insane years back, when I was born actually.

_Drip, drop._

Father died. She didn't know how to take care of a kid. So she was to rough. She cut me by mistake one day, and realized I responded.

_3._

It was the first time she say me cry.

_2._

I screamed actually.

_1._

_Slice._

I remember her words as her eyes dilated, a crude smile growing on her lips.

_Drip, drop._

"_That's what it feels like when the demon is bled out. We must free you. To be freed, you __**must**__ suffer."_

_Slice._

She dropped the rough razor onto the edge of the tub. It slides to the floor, but she leaves it. She wants to get out as fast as she could.

I sigh loudly, getting out of the tub without a second glance. I pick up the razor, slowly, not wanting the see the scene I was part of. I know the water will be tinted more of a red now; the edge of the bath would have small drips of the blood that was once mine. It would swirl down the drain and tomorrow, or maybe tonight, I would go through it again.

I was planning on buying a house. I almost had enough money, and I would take all of my stuff with. I would have to take my sister too. I wouldn't leave her with the psycho that was our mother. Well, Jenna wasn't my full sister, but I had raised her. Or it felt like I had.

I pull the gauze from the cabinet and start wrapping my arm in the clean white bandage. It stains through quickly and I just keep wrapping until it's white. I change out of my wet sweat pants into dry jeans and lean on against the sink.

I see a little blonde head and bright green eyes stare at me. I turn around and smile at my sister's small freckle filled face. She lifts her arms above her head and I pick her up resting her on my hip.

She was 6 now, acting older and older every day.

"Jenna, you ready to get dressed?" I ask her softly.

"Yes, please," She says. I smile at her and she touched her finger to under my eyes. "Pretty," She whispers. She means the strange color of them. Violet with specks of sapphire in them.

"Yours are prettier," I tell her. Her eyes were a bright green, the color of emeralds. She shakes her head but giggles a little. She looks at my arms.

"Hurt," A crease forms on her forehead as she touches the gauze.

Every day, she also understood more. Last month she had started noticing the gauze. She thought I just liked rapping my wrists, some guys did. But then she saw the blood and me rapping one day. She knows I'm hurt now, but never knows why. I hope I don't have to explain it to her anytime soon.

I nod, moving her hand so she wouldn't pull at the fresh bandages it. I walk her into my room and set her onto my bed. I go into my closet pulling out clothes for myself. I just pull out a red collared button up shirt. The shirt is long enough to cover the gauze which is helpful. I button it up swiftly and then pick Jenna back up.

"What do you want to where?" I ask her as we walk down the hall.

"Purple," She says, "With a blue ribbon in my hair."

"Ok then. So how about that dark purple dress of yours? The one with a rose on it?" I ask her and she nods. We step into her pink room and I walk straight to the closet. In it I see many colors, but my eyes lock on the only dark purple dress in the closet. I pull it out and set her onto the bed. She strips her nightgown and slips the dress on quickly. I take a dark blue ribbon from off of her dresser, I sit on her bed, and she crawls onto my lap. I pull her hair away from her face, and tie the ribbon on top of her head. Mother was never one for nurturing Jenna. I was always in charge of her, like I was her father.

As the thought passes through my head I wonder where Elia, my mom, was. I shook my head, remembering I don't even care. Or that I _shouldn't _care.

"Why am I dressing up today, Zanie?" She asks me.

"It's reaping day again remember, babe," I remind her.

"Oh yeah, forgot," She mumbles.

"It's ok; wanna go to the bakery for breakfast?" She nods her head. I lift her onto my hip again and start walking down the stairs, grabbing her flats as I pass them. I slip my sneakers on and put on Jenna's flats, and we head out.

The bakery was on the other side of the docks, where I would have to work later today. As we walked near them I heard the older men that I worked with call down to me. I waved and gave them smirks, but Jenna yells to them. Loudly. They laugh, and she giggles too.

My little sister is like spring is to winter. Bringing new life and joy out of me when nothing else does. Without her I would be the coldest of winter, never thawing out, only getting colder and colder until it's too late to unfreeze me. But her small smile, it's like the sun rising again, thawing the frost that formed overnight.

She giggled as I bounced her around a little. She let out a loud laugh when I throw her in the air. People stare, but she didn't care. She just kept smiling and laughing, like everything was perfect.

How would I live without my little spring?

**Isabelle Jocal Doesap-13**

I brush my long brown hair away from my face. Well it's more blonde I guess, but still, I'm beautiful. I stand back looking at myself in the mirror. Blue blouse, green skirt, and my favorite blue flats. Yep, super cute. I fix my clip in my hair once more and then head down the stairs. I skip into my oldest sister, Bellaire. Her green eyes fix on me and she smiles a little.

"Cute outfit," She says with forced happiness. I want to glare at her, but I don't, instead putting on a smile.

"Thanks, you too," I say looking over her pink, V necked, short sleeved dress. She gives me a curt smile and then walks out the door. I roll my eyes and scoff heading into the kitchen. My other sister, Jaclyn, is putting breakfast onto a plate in front of my father. When she sees me she puts out another plate of fresh fruit and bacon.

"Thank you!" I say brightly, taking a bite of the fresh bacon. The salty meat almost melted on my tongue, but that could have been because I was starving. I eat in silence, loving the fresh strawberries the best of all. I lick my fingertips, and then hop off of my stool, hugging my sister's shoulder and kissing my father's cheek.

"Bye Daddy, see you later! Oh and bye Jaclyn!" I yell over my shoulder and I run out from the house. My Dad's the mayor of District 4; so we have the biggest house in 4. It's pretty awesome actually. 2 stories, plus a basement, huge TV's to watch the Game's on. 5 rooms which at one point were all occupied. But not anymore.

Jaclyn is 19 now. She should have her own house, but at the moment is playing Mom.

Momma had to go away when she went crazy. My brother, Jeremy, was killed in the Games 10 years back. She broke about 7 years back when she saw a rerun of his death. It was the first time she'd seen it, we had made sure she hadn't watched whenever it came on. But we were careless and then she just broke. So Jaclyn, being the oldest had to fill in. Bellaire never got over it, so she just mopes around all day. So pathetic.

As I'm walking I see Zane Mitchel, the emo of 4. I can see the bandages around his wrists as he eats something from the bakery. His little sister is sitting on his arm eating a strawberry thing, and she giggles.

Poor thing. I heard from more than one person that she was just like him. Always silent, always thinking of death. She didn't cut yet, but when she was older I had a feeling she would.

I bet they were talking about someone's death.

Too bad. She was a pretty little thing. Curly blonde hair, bright green eyes, and the sweetest little smile I had ever seen. But she never smiles unless her creepy brother was with her.

I sigh, started heading to the sign in post for the reapings. It's filling quickly and when I get there they prick me, and push me toward the 13 year old section. I find Jake waiting near there and I smile wider. He sees me and wraps me in a tight hug, lifting me off the ground. I giggle and he sets me back down.

"Ready for this?" He asks gesturing to the stage.

"For what? My name is in the reaping bowl, what twice? And someone will volunteer if I am called," I say rolling my eyes. Jake shakes his head sadly.

"Not this year. Remember we haven't had a victor in a while, so there taking chances. The training centers have even been shut down," Jake reminds me.

"No matter," I say with a wave of my hand. "Some people are 18, and put in for tesserae just so they can get into the Games without volunteering these years," I remind him, in the same tone. He laughs and nods.

"True. Well I better go, looks like it's about time to go," I gestures again to the podium where out red, blue, and purple escort stands.

"May the odds be in your favor!" I call after him.

"May they be with you as well," He says, disappearing into the crowd.

**Zane E. Mitchel POV**

I set my sister down with Mrs. Berlet. She was best friends with my mother until she went insane and promised if I was ever reaped she would be taken care of. I give a small smile, and she nods. I walk to the 18 year old section. It's normally standing room only, but there's always a foot of space around me and others. It didn't help that I had black hair, unlike the blondes and red heads that was District 4.

But it's almost as if I was contagious. If you got to close, your hair would go black, and you would hate life. Ok I don't _hate_ life. I just hate _parts_ of life. Like the itchy feeling the cuts get if they get irritated. Or the burning when they get infected.

I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest. I see a little of the bandage sticking out and I start tugging on it, just for something to do. I hear the women, our loud escort, yelling into the microphone. I tune her out, not wanting the hear the girl that would be going. But I do, and it's the mayor's youngest daughter. That sucks.

She smiles widely at the crowd, no one volunteers. Is it one of those years is it?

Every couple of years, normally after we get a new victor or if we haven't gotten a victor in a while, we play fair. Not every district does this; we might be the only one. But we like giving people a chance. So we stop all training. No one volunteers, no one signs up for tesserae unless they really need it. It must be one of those years. Some of our victors won because they needed a break from training.

"All righty then, and for the guy…Zane Mitchel!" Who? Was that my name? It couldn't have been! I was safe, after today no more Games. I see the path from where I stand, though leading me out into the aisle. I follow it robotically, and then I hear the screaming.

"Zanie! Zanie! Where's he going!" Jenna screams. People start to complain. I turn around and see her running toward me. I crouch down and she slams straight into me, crying.

"Hey, shh, it's ok. You're ok. Don't worry, I'll come home," I say a little louder than I meant to. A few people murmur and I realize it's most likely the first time they've ever heard me talk. I pick up Jenna resting her on my arm as she cries onto my shoulder. I hold her for a moment, realize she won't stop crying. I sigh and stand slowly, turn, and walk to the stage.

"Uh, I don't think you can…" Sportrus says looking at Jenna.

"You can have her crying on my shoulder or screaming. I like this one better," I hiss at her. She looks frightened of me stepping back. I go and stand straight comforting Jenna, whispering everything to calm her. The speech ends and I turn to the small girl in front of me. Her bright blue eyes are wide with fright. I shake her hand and make sure she doesn't see the scar's on my palm.

"And I give you, District 4's tributes!"

**Isabelle Jocal Doesap POV (I needed more for her :D)**

I mount the stage with as much pride as I can muster. I see Jake standing with his head in his hands. I smile brightly at the crowd and bat my eyes at them. I look at Father and he's whispering harshly to the victor, Lummer and Starr. They shake their heads sadly, and he clenches and unclenches his hands over and over.

"Zane Mitchel!" I just hear their name. I see his black hair moving from the front row. I hear a little girl screaming and see his little sister running past Peacekeepers. He bends over for a moment, trying to hush her and then gently lifts her up. She cries harshly on his shoulder as he walks up to the stage.

"Uh, I don't think you can…" Our escort says looking at his sister.

"You can have her crying on my shoulder or screaming. I like this one better," He snarls at her. She stumbles back and my father stands, reading another speech. Zane quietly consoles his sister, telling her everything's ok. I turn when it comes to the hand shake and see how tall he is. He's almost a foot taller than me and my eyes widen a little more as I see his hypnotizing eyes. His hand is big and rough in comparison to mine, and he gives me the smallest of smiles.

Maybe being his partner won't be so bad.

**Zane Mitchel POV**

I sit on the plush sofa, still trying to stop Jenna's tears. I would need someone to bring her home. But she wouldn't stop crying and I couldn't leave her like that.

"Hey, Jenna, you know the next time I see you, I'll be rich," I tell her. Her eyes are wide with tears.

"Really? Can we get a big house?" She asks.

"Yes, and all the dresses you could ever want," I whisper to her.

"And ribbons?" She asks eagerly.

"All the ribbons in Four. Ok? But to do that I gotta go away for a while ok?" I ask her.

"Ok…but if you don't come back, I'll never forgive you," She threatens me.

"Ok, I promise to come home," I say lifting my pinkie finger to her. She wraps her smaller on around mine and then giggles. My mother comes in, standing by the door.

"Good riddance," She says and walks out. Jenna hops off my lap, and stands in front of me for a minute.

"I gotta go get Momma, ok? See you soon!" She yells, but before she moves she presses a finger under my left eye lightly and whispers, "Pretty," one more time. And then my warm spring runs out the room, leaving the cold winter to freeze me once again.

**Isabelle Jocal Doesap POV**

As I sit in the large plush room I'm hugged by my Father and sisters. All of them are crying, my father is cursing like crazy, claiming it was rigged.

"Dad, stop. It wasn't rigged, it was just horrible luck," Jaclyn says with a sniffle.

"Guys why are you crying? I can win this! I might be small but I can still win!" I scoff at them. They don't hear me.

"No it had to have been rigged! I mean how many times have you seen the mayor's daughter going to the Games? It was messed with, trust me," My Father mumbles again, and then he whips something out of his pocket. He clips it around my neck and then walks out.

"How are you going to tell mom? She'll be coming home soon," I murmur.

"I'll tell her. But you gotta try as hard as you can to win. Mom will die if we lose you too," Jaclyn says and then gets up, along with Bellaire, and leaves me alone with my thoughts. I look at the necklace my father clipped around my neck, and see it's a fish. Jeremy wore this in his Games too. I start balling, clutching the little fish pendant with great strength.

Jake comes in, says nothing but just hugs me tightly.

"You know, I'll come back."

"Maybe, Izzy, but have you seen some of these people? They could eat you! And you haven't done any training. Don't get too cocky out there all right?" He begs me.

"Why doesn't anyone think I can win! I mean really, it can't be that hard, look at all of our victors!" I yell at him.

"Whatever. Izzy, you're my best friend, and I hope you come home. But if not, it was a great ride, I'm glad to have met you." And then he's gone. I cross my arms, my tears gone and I'm pushed out of the room toward the train. It zooms of and I see the last of my precious ocean. The next time I'm see it, I will be a victor.


	8. District 5 Reapings

***LESTER BLACK'S CREATOR PLEASE PM ME!***

**Hehe, i am beast, 2 like 3 chapters in a week :D**

**So no guy because he's a bloodbath. And Lucy was really fun I like writing children so it was good there. And the next chapter will be of alliances!**

**Both from district 6 are blood bath so…PLEASE tell me if (after all the reapings are done) you want to change who you're in an alliance with! If there is anything else you guys would need to know, PLEASE tell me in this chapter, and it will be added Thanks guys **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy Jesha-18 POV <strong>

The screaming of Clair wakes me up. I grumble a little as I sit up, brushing my black hair from my face. I move off of my bed, my feet dragging as I get to her crib. She was curled in on herself, eyes clenched shut and tears falling quickly. I lightly put my hand on her shoulder and he eyes flash open, tears still falling.

"Daddy!" She yells, sitting up straight. I catch her before she falls back and easily pick her up from the crib. Soon I would have to move her into my bed. She hugged closely to me and I hushed her lightly.

"Clair is ok," I say gently.

"Daddy hurt!" She pleads with me as she struggles to stop her tears.

"Momma knows, but it's not bad. Remember, Daddy in has gone to take a long break," I mumbled.

"When he come back?" Clair asked whipping her eyes.

"Not for a long time," I tell her. Not ever.

"Oh," She leans her head on my shoulder.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" I ask her. She nods, still not looking up.

I slip from our shared room and head into our small kitchen. I open our small fridge, which was really more of an ice box, and pull out food. The normal really, milk and eggs, and I also grab a banana, strawberries, and a box of cereal. I pull out a pan and turn on the flame of my gas stove and put 3 eggs in it. I pour 2 cups of milk and pour some over the cereal which I had put into a bowl. I carefully sit Clair onto our small table and cut the banana and a couple of strawberries and putting it onto the cereal. I go over to the stove and work with the eggs scrambling them together quickly and putting them onto a plate and then back to the table.

Clair picked at my cereal, more or less stealing all of the strawberries, and when the eggs cooled ate that too. She sips at the milk, spilling a little on her chin. I eat the remaining food and carefully place the bowls into the sink. I would do them later.

"Let's get dressed!" I say excitedly, though I don't really want to. She looks up brightly and nods sliding off the table. And rushing back to our room. I follow with a laugh, helping her onto my bed.

"What should Clair wear?" I ask her. She ponders for a moment.

"Red," She declares easily. I nod and pull out a red dress and a black ribbon for her hair. She giggles a little as I help her out of her pj's, which is just one of my old shirts. I help her into the red dress that I had bought when she was only 1. When she stops moving around, I tie the back and put the ribbon in her brown hair. She hates it, I know she must, but she leaves it in.

I then get my black dress from my closet. It was my normal dress that I always wore. The halter stop dress fell to my calves. It was tight around my bust and stomach, but flared out around my hips. I tied the top into a careful bow around my neck.

I brushed out my hair and waterfall braid it carefully. Clair watches me quietly, as if trying to remember everything I do. I clip it in place and then grab my sandals and carefully slip them on, along with Clair's shoes, and then put on her small jacket. I grab my yellow and red leather jacket and slip it on too.

It's too big, doesn't even remotely fit me. But it's _his_. Ryan's.

Clair was our daughter. She was slightly a mistake, when Ryan had gotten a little beer as a party. I was 14, 15 in a couple days, and he was 17. I was amazed he would even look at me, and when he asked if I wanted to spend the night… I just about died.

A couple of weeks later I woke up with morning sickness. I found him and instantly wanted to know if he would be part of the child's life. My parents were dead, and my sister raised me, but she was only 17 too.

And then we dated. He was the best, always helping and giving me money I wasn't used to having. He married me when I was 7 months pregnant, and when Clair was born he looked at me and said the words that always ring in my head today.

"I don't know how it's possible, but I think I might love her as much as I love you."

He bought us a house, the one I now stood in, and we lived happily. My sister was upset with me for moving in with him, but didn't really protest. She grew and we laughed, living happily.

I should have known it was to perfect.

It was a few weeks after Clair's first birthday. I was waiting in the square hoping I was safe. I was.

My sister wasn't.

I cried when I heard her name. But I didn't volunteer.

And then Ryan Brokewood was called. I wished someone would have said the 2 words that could have changed it all. But no one did. He was reaped. And I was left alone with a 1 year old that didn't understand what the Hunger Games were.

He almost won. It was down to the final 2, against District 7 girl. Ripper, I think her name was.

Her name fit her.

They fought for hours it seemed, but it was most likely only 30 minutes. He was on her stomach about to stab her in the chest. I was dancing and screaming and crying with Clair, happy he would come home. But then she pointed at the screen with a cry.

I looked back just to hear the cannon.

District 7 was that years Victor. She had stabbed him in arm with a poison dart. The dart made his skin sizzle and fall off. When the Hovercraft took him away, there was only still skin on his forehead and shoulder. He was gone.

Clair had nightmares of that. Still did. It was most likely what she had screamed from this morning.

We stepped outside and headed to the square carefully. I held hands with Clair as we walked, making sure she didn't trip into the thick puddles. When we got there I stood in line and Clair clung to my leg. They pricked my finger and asked a couple of questions about Clair before I could go in.

I picked her up when we got to my section, and I saw a mutual friend standing a few people over.

"Hey," I called to Hope. She looked over and walked over to me, a small smile as she looks at Clair. We didn't speak. She was a friend on Ryan, not really a friend of mine.

"Welcome! Welcome!" A man with neon yellow corkscrew curls and slightly orange tanned skin called. "It's time to pick our tributes! Let's do this a little different this year, boy's first!" He stuck his hand into the bowl. "Jest Gustoo!"

A scrawny red head moved from the crowd. He fidgets and twitches on stage and I have to feel bad. But I do compare him to Ryan. When he was up there he stood tall and just stared at me. Wearing the jacket I wore now.

"And for the girl…Lucy Jesha!" I scream. Its short but I do. Clair looks up surprised and I hand her to Hope slowly. I move from the crowd, holding the jacket tighter to me, trying to pretend he was alive. Like he was guiding me. The escort gives me a sad look but the mayor still reads his speech. The world keeps moving.

They finish and I shake hands with the weakling to my right. He was only 12 by the looks of it, and I thought of how cruel I was being. I didn't care.

We move into the Justice building. I get into my room and start cursing. I scream and punch a hole in the thin drywall. Hope opens the door as I examine my work.

"I'll take care of her until you come back ok?" Hope says. I nod. I take Clair in my lap, gently rocking her in my arms. She looks at me with her bright goldish colored eyes. I kiss her forehead and she closes her eyes. Hope just sits there, not sure what to do.

"Momma," Clair says suddenly.

"Yes?"

"You to see daddy?" She asks a crease forms between her eyebrows. I stare at her for a moment.

"Maybe, I don't think so," I mumble. She nods, and snuggles a little closer to me. I hug her tightly and that's how I sit, waiting for the Peacekeeper to take her away.

And they do. They pull her and Hope out of the room and leave me alone. They might expect someone else to come in, but they won't. Everyone loved Ryan, not me his little 'sex slave.'

I hold in my tears as I just wait. I don't want to cry, but it might give me an advantage. Though it's doubtful. I sniff at the jacket, just trying to smell him again, but I have smelled the thing so much, it now only smells of me. But I still hold it over me carefully, pretending it was him.

But what am I kidding?

I'll see him soon enough.


	9. AN Allies!

**Allies! Yeah! If you don't like then please PM me! Or Review, either works. Oh and if there is a star (*) next to someone's name or alliance it means they switch or something happens to the alliance.**

**Careers-**

Chanz Sharp, Vitani Gold, Coda Baltic, Silvy Tatnum, Lore Fury*, Zane Mitchel*, Lucy Jesha, Isabella Doesay

**Other-**

Acacia Flynn, Blaine Haze*

Amelia Tipper, Delainey Siri, Elijah Laird*

Joe Walden, Alayaa Odair

Aurora Summers, Skyla Baylon, Jillian Simons,

**PS-I have gotten no info on Lester, soo….He's now bloodbath…If you contact me BEFORE the Games start, then I can add him in again, but if not…. Sorry**


	10. District 7 Reapings

**Hello! Yes it's me again! This would have been up sooner but I was watching the Red Carpet Premier of the Hunger Games and I couldn't just tear myself away. I'm sorry to Aurora's Creator, I kept her as close as I could WITHOUT her becoming Katniss in another District. *shaky laugh inserted here* yeah sorry. Me and My beta thought it would be better this way, so thanks BBE **

**Aurora Hope Summer-18 POV**

I sat in the small armchair, which also counted as my bed, reading quietly. All the kids were silent. No sound at all. Thank god, I think, finally they can all rest.

I set my book down for a moment and think. A house payment would be due soon. Along with Myka's medical bill. And we were low on food.

"Ugh," I grumble, falling back into my chair. Myka sat up suddenly. She winced a little as she did so, and fell back down, but looked over at me.

"What's the matter, Hope?" She asked.

"Thinking about money," I said.

"When aren't you?" She growls a little. She carefully swings her legs off the side of the couch. I hopped up to grab her make shift crutches and hand them to her. She took them and stood, trying to maneuver around the table in front of her. She was almost around it when she hit her broken leg against the corner of it. She let out a loud yelp, a tear slipping from her eye.

"Sorry," She said through gritted teeth when she heard the beds squeaking from the other room.

"It's ok," I sigh, heading to the girls room.

I wasn't mad a Myka, I mean she was the closest person to me in the house. She was my twin after all. I felt bad for her though; she had broken her leg in a mill accident trying to cover my shift _and_ her shift at the mill. Now I had to work both of ours, for a little less the pay.

I stepped into the girls room and saw Suzie, the 4th oldest after me, Myka, and Oak, helping Rose get up and Violet, Rose's twin, helping the youngest, Laurel, up too. They were all pretty close to the same age, Suzie was 16, Violet and Rose were 13, and Laurel 12. They all glanced up at me and smiled a little, which I returned before heading into the boy's room.

Leo, Suzie's twin, was already harassing Oak and Ash to get up. I gave him a little glare as he did so and when he saw me he shut up.

"Morning Aurora," Oak said.

"Morning. Get decent ok? Like pants, and I'll get breakfast," I smile.

"Food!" Ash yells, and I have to laugh a little. He was in the middle of a growth spurt, and it made it even harder getting food, since he could eat a bit more than what everyone eats combined. I slip out of there room, not needing to watch them change, and head into our small kitchen.

I open our ice box and see we have a carton of eggs and some slightly moldy bread. I examine it carefully and see only the first few slices were like that. I removed those pieces and set them into the trash can. I take some of the oil from tesserae and light the stove carefully, pan already on the burner.

I crack all of the eggs quickly into that pan and start scrambling them quickly. There still runny, and I realize it might not be enough. I look back into the ice box and see milk, and I douse a cup of that in to it too. It mixes together easily and also looks like I make more than I did.

I keep the milk out and pour it into 9 separate cups, 2 having less than the rest. Me, Oak, and Myka normally give up a good amount for our 'kids' as I call them. Normally we wouldn't even have anything for breakfast, but on reaping days, we all eat from being nervous.

I put the scrambled eggs onto a plate and see Ash staring them down.

"Don't even _think_ about touching them until your sibling sit down," I scold. He snaps out of his daze and looks away ashamed. I start toasting the bread over the fire directly, removing the pan. That doesn't take long and I cut each piece in half. I pull out 9 plates and start delegating the food.

"Foods ready!" I call to the back rooms. All of the kids run out instantly taking their normal seats, oldest to youngest.

At the Head was Myka, then Oak, Leo and Suzie shared a bench, Ash, Rose and Violet on our coffee table which they pulled over, and Laurel sat on a rickety old chair. I put a plate in front of everyone with their normal portions, which I had learned by heart after feeding all for so long. I place glasses of milk next to everyone, and take my food and lean against the counter.

"So how was school yesterday?" I ask everyone. They all look up and then shrug.

"Fine," They all say at the same time, and then they all start laughing. I smirk.

"Really, though what did I miss?" I ask them. Laurel answers quietly, her bright blue eyes staring up at me.

"Yesterday, Oak got into a fight with some older kids," I turn and glare at Oak, who was rubbing the back of his head with an apologetic smile on his face, obviously avoiding my glare.

"Sorry…?" He tries.

"Why?" I ask with a sigh.

"They were picking on our family," He said as if that made fighting perfectly ok.

"What did they say?" I ask.

"Uh, well," He drops his eyes.

"Well?" I counter.

"They were mocking on how Dad could live through the Games but not beat a tree," He says quietly. Everyone's happy and fun vibe died right there. Everyone dropped their eyes to their plates and ate quietly.

"What did you do to them," I ask quietly.

"The worst one got was a broken nose," He says. I roll my eyes.

"If that had been me the worst someone would have gotten would have been was a broken neck," I smirk. Everyone sorta smiles back, but it was still tense.

Dad was the Victor of the 3rd Hunger Games. It was amazing, since Victors were so limited then, and they still are I guess. Before the Games even started he had been part of one of the armies, so it wasn't surprising that he was strong and able. He met mom that year and me and Myka were born 9 months later.

Victors Village was amazingly wonderful. And a Father as a victor, all the money you could ever want, it was amazing. And all of his knowledge. It was perfect.

He tried to teach me everything. But I never thought I would need it so I never really paid attention. . Oak learned too, but not as much and was more eager to learn how to kill someone. Dad taught all he could to me over the years of me not caring or really wanting to learn.

But that changed one day. Him and Mom when to the mill for a bit. One of the machines malfunctioned. They were pelted with wooden spikes about as thick as my arm. They didn't have a chance.

We were instantly kicked out of Victors Village, and we lived on the streets for a little bit. I didn't want to go to the community home, to have Laurel, who was 1 at the time, to grow up in that place. So I remembered everything dad taught me.

I remembered little things that barely helped. Tree bark that was edible and leaves too. Little bit of weapons here and there, but not much. I sold our good clothes and got cheaper pairs and money too. I worked illegally at the mill, and finally when I was 14 we got a house. I rented it, illegally of course. Well, one of my friends, June, rented it for us under her parents name for a while, and I gave her the money.

We jumped from home to home, paycheck to paycheck, and did all we could. We would still be on the streets every now and then, but I think it has made us stronger.

"Sis," Myka says breaking me from my trance.

"Yeah?"

"I bet we don't but, do we have any more milk?" She asks. I nod and pour my cup into hers. She gives me a sad look.

"No, I won't drink that, you need it," I lie. I do want it, I haven't had milk in forever, but if Myka wants to have her leg healed, she needed it. She sips at it but I can tell she feels guilty.

And then Rose, who looks like the youngest, burps loudly. We all look at her, not able to believe it came from her small form, and we all burst into laughter again. She gives a shy giggle, which makes us laugh louder.

"All right," I gasp out between laughs. "Everyone…go get….ready!" I laugh. They all hop up handing me there plates and I slip them into the sink. I'll do them later I think, not wanting to go get the water yet. I slip into the girls' room and strip out of my dirty shirt and shorts. I pull out a simple purple dress and put that on, and then help the others into their dresses, which are about the same light, dull purple. I pull out my shoes, white flats that were my mother's originally.

I'm a little more reluctant to go into the boys' room, carefully knocking and being ready to turn around instantly if there is something I don't want to see. But when Ash opens the door, their all putting on shirts and jackets. As they are ready I grab them and push them into the living room.

Everyone is chattering when I finally get out there. I notice Myka has been able to change, and I wonder who helped her. I clap my hands together so they all look at me.

"Come on guys! To the reaping!" I call. I take Laurel's hand in mine and start skipping out of the house. She giggles and I laugh, and I'm happy she isn't worried about the reaping. It is her first time.

These are the days I'm happy we have 3 pairs of twins. They keep each other company so they don't worry. I look up and see Oak playing with Rose and Violet, all of their black hair spinning around them. I laugh a little, watching Leo and Suzie sticking their tongues out at Ash, then bolting away from him.

We step into line and when we get up front, I place my hand out and they prick it carefully. She does the same, but a little more reluctantly. She smiles proud of herself for being brave and I smile with her. I see Oak is already talking with our only mutual friend.

I lead Laurel to the 12 year old section and she instantly starts talking to her friends. I sigh as I head back to where Oak was, and smile when June waves at me. I huge her short form and she complains about me messing up her hair. I laugh and so does Oak.

"You got the zoo out on time. Nice," She says with a smirk. I roll my eyes and Oak gives her a mock glare, knowing he was part of our Zoo.

"Yeah, wasn't easy. I need to go shopping after this stupid thing too," I grumble.

"We're out? Again?" Oak asks surprised. I nod.

"Hey!" I hear my other friend, Jake, call from the 18 year old section. He rushes over with a smile putting his arm lazily around my shoulder. I smile up at him and his stormy grey eyes are bright.

"What's up?" I ask loudly over the crowd.

"Not much," He calls into my ear with a shrug. "You?"

"Same," I call. He nods and I see Myka coming in and I help her over to out section, where Jake follows into the guys part. He was just on the other side of the rope next to me and Myka. We stood on the corner of it, so the Girls' and Guys' seventeen year old section was directly behind me. June stood right behind me and Oak behind Jake.

"Welcome!" I hear the loud voice call. I glance up and notice our escort, Vinnia Platonix, was standing with her evergreen skin and hair. "Let's get this started, shall we? Ladies first!" She yells. I want to cover my ears. She sticks her hand in it carefully, and I have to think. This is my last year. Same with Myka. Oak has one more. He'll take tesserae next year; I won't be able to stop him. Myka took some this year, but it was the first time. She did it without me knowing.

42 slips have my name in there. 42 have Myka's. Around 122 slips have the Summer name to them. Out of thousands we have a higher chance than anyone else. Her hand pulls out and she reads her slip.

"Aurora Summer!" She yells. Myka starts to move but I halt her.

Jake grabs my arm, or maybe it's Oak, I don't know but I pull away. I move from my spot and I hear Myka complaining. I move to the stage. Vinnia calls out giddy support to me.

I grumble a little at her, and I almost miss the guy getting called.

"Lester Black!" A tall gangly boy stepped from the 17 year old section. He stepped up to the stage arms crossed. I glanced down and saw Laurel crying. So was Rose and Violet. Suzie too. I didn't cry though. I didn't want them to worry.

I stood tall as the mayor spoke, looking at Oak. He was really the only one holding up, but I could still see haw angry he was. The boy, Lester, tapped my shoulder carefully and extended his hand. I took it carefully. His grip was strong and warm.

We were shoved down the steps and into the Justice Building. I wasn't alone long when Oak rushed in, Ash following. The girls and Leo probably went to get Myka. Oak hugs me tightly and so does Ash.

"Come home! You need too!" Oak pleads in my ear. I nod, not trusting my voice fully. He pulls back, his hands still resting on my shoulders. Ash was still clinging to me like a little kid on the first day of school. I sat down and he curled next to me, head almost on my lap. I brushed his black curls from his face letting me see his frightened blue eyes. Oak sits next to his curled up form, his black hair hanging over his eyes.

Violet and Rose burst bust in, and I was instantly wrapped in a hug. I could feel tears falling onto my shoulder and chest as they cried loudly. Myka, Leo, and Laurel soon followed.

"They won't let Suzie in," Myka sniffles.

"Why not?" I growl. Already 8 people in here," Leo sniffs.

"She can come in with June and Jake I think," Myka says. And then she's crying. Into me again. Laurel sat on my lap and Rose and Violet hung on my right side while Ash on my left. Myka had fallen to the floor in front of me and I brushed her hair from her face again.

It's too quick. All too quick before their taken from me. Everyone. Taken. Laurel screams and Oak has to tear her out. I let a few small tears slip from my eyes before Suzie, Jake, and June run in. They embrace me tightly and Jake takes my shoulders harshly.

"Win. You _need _to win! Please! We can't lose you!" Jake almost yells.

"While you're gone, I'll help take care of everyone," June says sniffling.

"Take care of Oak," I whisper in her ear when I pull her in for a hug. She glances up surprised. But I had seen the way she looked at him, and how he looked at her.

"Ok," She breathes.

"And Suzie you and Oak are in charge now. Leo too. You need to go shopping soon, probably today. We have nothing else for dinner," _But how much will you be able to eat tonight?_ I think back to when Mom and Dad died and how I couldn't eat _well_ for months. I hugged them all again tightly.

"Ok," Suzie whispered to me. I nod.

"You can do it," I promise her.

"Ok," She says again.

And again it's too short. They are taken from me, torn away no less. I am alone again. And now the tears fall fast down my cheeks, and no one can stop them.


	11. District 8 Reapings

**Hello and I am saying sorry really quick to Skylar's creator. I changed a little thing about the reaping because I forgot and I was being really lazy and didn't want to fix it. Sorry! But anyways, I hope you enjoy! I only have 4 reapings left until it gets interesting! YEAH!**

**Oh and no beta, I wanted to just post this as quick as I could **

**Skyler Ember Baylon **

I whipped the seat off of my brow carefully. The dirt stuck to my hands, and was under my nails, but my work looked good. The lavender had been moved away from the daisies and switched spots with my small rose bush. I stood carefully, wiping my hands on my thighs.

I looked over my pride and joy with a smile. My garden looked beautiful. The vegetables would be ready soon too. Fresh veggies were always what Aden and I looked forward to. I run my hand over my face and turn around to go back inside. It was so hot out.

I slipped into our smaller house. It was a tiny bit cooler in the house, and I sorta liked it. I always liked the heat, maybe because we had had to live outside some much when I was younger.

"Aden?" I call out. He peaks his head out of the kitchen.

"Yes, Sky?" He questions.

"Is breakfast ready?" I ask, my stomach rumbling loudly.

"In a minute, go take a bath or something," He laughs. I grumble as I head back outside. I head to the pump and fill a large bucket with water.

I lift it carefully and make a weird shuffling motion then rest.

Lift, shuffle, rest. Lift, shuffle, rest. Repeat.

Once in the bathroom I carefully filled out tub with the fresh water, and then go out for just half a bucket this time.

Again I go into my little routine. Lift, shuffle, rest. Lift, shuffle, rest. I pour that into it too, and then quickly strip down my clothes, and hop in. The water was warm as I scrubbed the sweat and dirt off of me harshly. I wet down my hair and use Aden's brush to untangle it.

He wouldn't even notice when I cleaned it up.

I hummed to myself quietly as I used the homemade soap to try and clean more of the grime off of me. The dirt seemed imbedded in my finger nails and the callouses on my hands never really leave either.

I stood when the water had tinted a brownish color. I unplugged the drain and carefully wipe myself dry with a towel. I wrap the towel around myself to go and get dressed.

I slip into my room, trying to not smell the amazing things being cooked in kitchen. I close the door quietly and then slip into my under clothes and reaping outfit. The white blouse and black skirt flared around my hips a little bit. I ran a brush through my damp brown hair, and put it up into a messy bun.

I rushed out of my room and into the kitchen just as Aden put a 2 pieces of French toast on my plate. He poured a little bit of maple syrup, which was rare and expensive, over them. I smiled widely as he did so.

"Dig in," He says, pulling his plate out. I cut into it with my fork and smile widely as its flavor melts on my tongue. We didn't have any butter or milk to go with it, but it was still good.

"Where's the maple syrup from?" I ask, stuffing my face.

"One of my jobs was to tap some trees for that old man down the road. He paid me and gave me a little syrup for the work," He explains finishing up his first one. I only nod, to engaged in the food to say anything else.

A knock comes on the door. I don't even have to say anything as Matteo strides into the room. He gives me a huge goofy grin as he sees me and comes to sit next to me.

"What's up?" I ask with my mouthful.

"Nothing. I can tell you're happy though," He chuckles.

"Fresh maple syrup," I am able to say between bites. Matt nods his head in understanding. He knew our money troubles.

"Lizzie had to help her sister up, so she'll meet us down there," He tells me in a cheerful voice.

"Isn't it your brothers first reaping too? Shouldn't you be with him?" I ask as I finish the last little piece of heaven.

"He wouldn't let me. And then if he did need someone, Mayetta is still home," He says with a wave of his hand. I glance at his curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. They flashed when he looked over at me and I had to return the smile. I stand and walk over to the sink, grabbing Aden's plate as I go to wash the dishes.

"I got a job I need to do before the reapings, ok?" He calls. I nod, looking over my shoulder.

"Ok, be careful! Love you!" I yell.

"Love you too!" He calls back, before closing the door. I place the dishes in the sink, along with yesterday's dinner plates, and then tug on Matt's arm.

"Your carrying water for me, ok?" I tell him as we go out. He laughs a little and nods. I grab the bucket again, and head to the pump. I force the water through the pipe into the bucket. When it's full, Matt grabs the handle and starts back into the kitchen.

I open the door for him and he gives me a thankful glance. I plug the sink before he dumps the water into it.

"Ouch!" I yelp a little.

"What's wrong?" He asks a little too worried. I mean, he was just my best friend.

"The waters hot," I say while fanning my hand a little. I grab an old rag and start cleaning the plates quickly.

"I'll dry?" Matteo asks, stepping up next to me. He was almost 3 inches taller than me, but still pretty lanky.

"Sure," I mumble scrubbing at some dried food. It finally falls off and I put a little soap onto the rag to scrub it down more.

We are silent as we work. He doesn't say anything, and neither do I. But the silence is comforting, not over bearing. It has always been like this.

I hand him the last plate and unplug the sink the water whirling down. I glance over at Matt again as I extend my hand for a dry rag. He hands me one that he used before me and I quickly dry off and grab his hand to yank him from the house.

We dart out, a smile playing on my lips as it turns to a race and I release his hand. I leap over a chunk of wood that was in the middle of the road, hoping it would slow him down. I could hear him panting behind me and I zigzagged and swerved all around until we got into the line. Almost at the same time. But only _almost_.

"I won!" I hoot.

"No, I did," I tells me panting.

"Liar!" I shoot at him playfully. "I was so in front of you!" I say, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You," Matt refers to the small girl in front of us. "Who won?"

"The girl," She says and I laugh in his face.

"Told you!" I yell cheerily. I spin around a little, but then remember we were in public and I stop. Stand quietly as others look at me carefully. We stood there for a couple of minutes in silence.

"What's taking this so long?" I groan out.

"Step forward and we can get in," Matteo chuckles. I glower at him as I extend my hand to the tall capitol attendant who was pricking everyone.

I headed in without waiting for Matt, he would know where I went, and quickly strode over to the 16 year-old section.

"Lizzie?" I called. I saw her blonde curls whip around to face me. I smirked when her small for darted over to me.

"Hey," She said brightly. I never understood how she could be so relaxed on reaping days.

"How's Katelyn?" I ask her carefully.

"I think she's ok. When I got her to her section she started rambling to one of her friends so I left," She shrugged. "She should be fine; she only got one slip."

"True," I say thoughtfully. Matt runs into his section coming to the rope quietly.

"Hey, how's Den doing?" Lizzie asks.

"Being a little snob right now, so normal," Matt says a little annoyed. I give him a sad glance as the speech is started. I don't move as its read, and I start thinking.

I could draw this right now, would the picture show the same level of sadness? Maybe, but it would have to be good.

"Hello!" I hear the escort boom into a microphone, but I don't look up. "Lets start shall we? Ladies first…Skyler Baylon!" She calls. I glance up and I can't breathe. I try and it's stuck in my throat. I start moving and I can feel the hand on Matt fall off my arm. He had his hand on my arm?

I don't know when the tears start falling from my eyes, but they do. I stumble up the stairs and stand as tall as I can on the stage. It's hard but I do.

"And for the lucky boy…Tin Laker!" A boy from the 17 year old section limps out from the crowd. I feel bad for him as he moves slowly and cautiously. No one cares enough for him to get a volunteer. He pulls himself to the stage, and I see his ankle is twisted at an odd angle.

Another speech read before I turn to shake the boy's hand. And when I do my hand trembles. He gives it a squeeze before heading back down the steps and to the Justice Building. I slip in behind him, and it takes a matter of seconds before Aden bursts in.

"Aden, I…" I start bawling. He hugs me and I can smell the fabric on him.

"It's ok," He says gently in my ear. "It's ok."

"No, it's not, what if I don't come home?" I ask scared.

"You will come home!" His grip is tight and it hurts a little bit.

"I will..?" I say but a question lingers.

"You _will," _He growls loudly at me. I know he doesn't mean to sound so scary, but he does. I hug him tighter and I cry a little bit more into him. That's how I stay until he is ripped from me for, maybe, the last time. Matt and Lizzie storm in after that. Matt already had his arms open and I instantly fell into the familiar comfort. Lizzie tubs a hand on my back gently as I sob.

"It's ok," Matt whispers into my ear in a calm and strangled voice.

"Do you believe that? That I can win?" I look up at him with wide eyes.

"You've lived on the streets before, haven't you? And you're a tough little thing. You'll be fine, just remember what's waiting for you here," His lips suddenly brush over my cheek. A peacekeeper pulls him out, and then Lizzie does the same.

I sit in utter shock for a moment but then a conclusion comes to mind.

He did it as a friendly gesture, that's totally the reason for the…kiss.


	12. District 9 Reapings

**Sorry this was a little shorter than the others, I was really tired while writing it. And Next District 10, 11, and 12 will be out pretty quick actually. Those were the first I had completely filled so they were the first to be finished. I know, my priorities are set straight aren't they?**

**And my Beta gave this just like a rough over look so obvious mistakes are fixed :)**

**So yes PLEASE Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jillian Davis Simon-15 POV<strong>

I wipe the flour onto my apron carefully, trying to not get it on my dress. I was being lazy this morning and forgot I had work but still dressed up for the reapings. I knew Ashley was trying not to laugh at me but I didn't let it bug me. I poured the remaining batter into a pan and carefully stuck it into the oven. Ashley brushed up behind me, and stuck 3 other cake pans in with my one. I was still a little new at this, but I swear she likes to show off.

_Ding, ding, ding!_ We both turn around when we hear the bell chime. I instantly dart to the front room, slipping my apron off as I run. I can hear her laughter from behind me.

"Hello, welcome the Swan Bakery, how may I help you?" I ask in a gentle voice. It was the same tone that my mother would use or that Ashley used trying to get guys to notice her.

"I need my two best friends to get their butts moving before the reapings start," My tall friend Isaac says with a smirk. I glance out to the clock and the square. It was filling quickly with people and the clock was showed it was almost 11. I call back into the kitchen were Ashley still was.

"Ashley! We gotta go now!"

"Really? Ok hold on. Grab your normal!" She calls back as she heads back up the steps. I take my pay from the register, leaving 6 coins that I normally would get. I head over and grab a apple tart from the window and a few slices of bread. I got a discount since I worked here which was helpful. I break the tart in half and hand it to Isaac, along with a slice of bread.

"Thanks," He says with a smile. He tears the bread into smaller pieces and shoves them into his mouth. I roll my eyes and eat my bread a little more delicately.

Ashley bounds down the steps in a gentle grey dress that makes her light blue eyes look like a storm. She put her long blonde hair up into a high ponytail.

I carefully hold the tart between my teeth and put my hair into a high bun. We get into the increasingly long line, and I become silent.

Surround by strangers. Surround by people that can judge me.

I tug at my ankle length green dress' sleeves. I felt oddly exposed even though I knew I wasn't. Isaac slung an arm over my shoulder at a point, not in any way romantically.

It was sorta funny how we met. Ashley and I had been friends since I could remember, even though we were almost the opposite of each other. One day me and her were arguing over a guy we both happened to like. Suddenly, a boy we had never met before popped into our conversation.

"_Girls, I know you both love me so much, but please, there enough to go around_," He said with his palms forward. Me and Ash looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter that didn't stop. We actually hurt his feelings pretty bad I think, but we smoothed things over and happily let him into our small friend group.

I stepped forward and winced as they pricked my finger. I hated needles. I was pushed in and had to wait a moment before Ashley came in and we strode over to our sections.

We actually got there a little late so most of Ashley and I's other friends already stood waiting. I didn't really talk though, I let Ashley do that. I just stand with a fake smile and nod at moments that require it.

"Welcome, welcome all! Everyone please pay attention to your lovely mayor!" Our escort calls forward. Our little Mayor skips forward and she begins to read the long boring speech I've heard way too much. I find Isaac in the crowd and roll my eyes at him. He smirks, pretending to make a gun with his hand and shooting himself in the head. He's very discreet and I almost burst into laughter. But I'm careful to hide it with a cough.

"Ok, well then!" Our escort says stepping forward. "Girls first of course," she digs her hand into the large bowl. "And our tribute is…Jillian Simon!" She squeaks. Who? No, that's not my name? Are you kidding me? No it's _can't _be my name! I move like a robot through the crowd keeping my eyes forward and my face as calm as I can as I strut to my death.

I don't hear the guy's name, and I don't want to. My head swirls and I feel a little dizzy as I stand out there. The mayor reads another speech and I try to not throw up.

It ends. I am forced to move. I turn and look at the guy, but all I see is a blur. I extend my hand to him and he takes it, but his hand is sweaty and gross. I'm lead down the steps into the Justice Building.

Once the door closes I go over and puke in the trash can. Or try to puke. Nothing comes up, but I feel horrible, and sick and dizzy. I try not to cry, but tears slide down my face like rivers. My heart pumps quickly and my breathing become ridged.

"Oh, baby," I hear my mother's voice. She comes over and rubs my back and hugs me. I can't do much more than try not to puke. She whispers stuff to me, and so does my Father, but I don't really hear it.

"It's ok Hun, you'll come home," Father tells me as he leaves the room. Mother follows, along with my older brother who hadn't said anything. My finger traces over my karma necklace carefully. Stay positive, I mumble under my breath.

"Oh, Jill, come on, get up," I hear Isaac say gently as he pulls me off the floor and onto the couch with him and Ashley. I curl up into a ball and cry. Not sobs, just cry. Letting tears fall in case I don't see them again.

"Come home, ok?" Isaac asks. I nod.

"Never give up," Ashley says holding my hand. She kisses the back of it and then gives me a tight hug. _Please, _it says, _try._

_I will, _I reply with a tighter hug. She releases me, and then Isaac hugs me. I let a few more tears fall and then when I pull back, I force a smile to my lips.

"Now Ashley has you all to herself," I get a laugh out of him and Ashley too. They get pulled out.

And now silence was my only friend.


	13. District 10 Reapings

**Hello Welcome to my favorite district, Ten! Its my favorite because of the cows and horses. I love farms soooo :)**

**Acacia is my character, and Blaine is my Beta's. He had to co-write it because I sucked at making him right. Sad. **

**If you're wondering, Acacia…She's me. Basically in every way, so she took like 5 minutes to write:D. Yay for simplicity! **

**And again, PLEASE review it means so much to me! The rest will be up in a moment :D**

**Oh if your wondering, song is called Wine Red by The Hush Sound i believe **

* * *

><p><strong>Acacia Flynn Skyee-16<strong>

'_This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect_

_Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars,_

'_Gloria,_

_We lied, we can't go on_

_This is the time and this is the place to be alive'_

'_Who shot that arrow in your throat?_

_Who missed the crimson apple?_

_And there is discord in the garden tonight,'_

I sing along to the song as I run around the barn. It's playing off of my old crummy music chip, but I still love it. I dance around as I sing loudly to the song.

'_The sea is wine red_

_This is the death of beauty_

_The doves have died_

_The lovers have lied'_

It gets stopped and I turn to glare at whoever turned it off. I see its Eli and Airo, holding back laughter. I walk over, snatch the chip from them and click play again. I continue singing and dancing around as I do my normal chores. They start helping but watch me the whole time, laughing at my horrible dancing. Rummy sticks her head out of her stall, nickering at me as I sing in her face. I put her grain in and she nods her large black face as she eats. I pet her face as the song repeats it's self again.

"You know, you're a weirdo Flynn," Eli says, coming up behind me and sticking grain in Pluto's stall. I roll my eyes at him.

"And you're really short, so I think we're even," I smile at him. Eli is about 5 inches shorter than me, making him only around 4' 11" tall. He punches my stomach and I pet his head lightly. Airo pulls a bale of hay down from our stack and starts splitting it. Eli and I start handing that out as well.

"Who shoot that arrow in your throat, who missed the crimson apple?" I sing into Rummy's ear, putting a bright red apple into her bucket. She whinny's loudly at it.

"Are you riding this morning?" Airo asks leaning against the tack room door. His dark hair falls into his face, covering his green eyes.

"If I got time," I say. I strip of my flannel shirt, having only a sports bra on under it, and remove my black rimmed glasses, handing them both to Eli. The guys blush bright red and I roll my eyes at them. "Calm down, really you two. You've seen me in a swim suit, this ain't much different," I scoff as I turn on the water we use to fill water buckets. I put my head under it, soaking it completely, and then stand straight again, looking around the room. I grab the stuff we use when we bathe horses, and pour some into my hair. I rub that in and then rinse it out again. I extend my hand to Eli, and he puts a towel in it, which I dry my hair with. I grab Rummy's comb and run it through my long dark strawberry blonde hair. Jusco, my large black dog, sticks his head under the water, lapping it up eagerly. I giggle at him, patting his head.

"You're different than any other girl I've met," Airo says handing me my shirt again. I button it up, slip my glasses back onto my face. I swiftly put my hair into 2 braids, one lying over each shoulder, and grab a halter from the wall.

"Well you must like it, because you would have left a long time ago," I smirk at him. He laughs and nods.

"True, want me to get your saddle?" He chuckles. I nod as I pull Rummy out of her stall. She rubs her black face on my shoulder and follows after me without me holding her. I stop her, throw a pad and her saddle over her back, and slip the bridle over her face after removing her halter. Eli has jumped on his little horse, Random Occurrence, and Airo on his big gelding, Hot Shot. Rummy's real name is Murderous Game, but I never say it, being it's based off of the dumb Hunger Games. They kill anyone in it, and it's just a Game for the people in the Capitol. I put my cream cowboy hat back on, holding onto its rim gently

I kick Rummy's sides quickly bolting off, the boys and Jusco following right behind me.

**Blaine Haze-17**

I look out the window to see Acacia riding away with her friends and dog, on some horses heading to the forest. I just let out a big sigh, and put on my usual blank face.

No emotions, no pain.

That has been my motto for ten years now. It all started ten years ago because of one thing.

The death of my mother. My family, at the time were living on a ranch living each day with a smile on are faces. However, one day, the cattle got spooked by something and started to stampede. My mom had been looking at one of the cattle while she was off her horse. Dad and I were on our horses running away until we realized mom wasn't there. We looked around and saw that she was off her horse. We tried to reach her but it was already too late.

The deed had been done. My mom was gone.

The funeral was simple because we didn't have any money. We had to sell the ranch just to pay for half of it. The other half we spent on a small house in the lower part of the district. My dad became butcher and both of us haven't been on a horse since that day.

The funeral was the day I had become a shell and gained my motto.

No emotion, no pain.

That was also the day I gained my blank face. My mind wanders back to Acacia, and fills me with jealousy. To me, it seemed like life was always perfect for her. She had her friends, her looks, and her family. I would almost consider her a Southern Belle. Yeah, the parents split up, but at least she could still talk to them. Unlike me. And her looks; I'll admit that she's pretty. Her copper hair is unmistakable and her blue eyes are strange, yet alluring. I shake my head trying to get it out of my head, causing my shaggy black hair to somewhat cover my dark blue eyes.

I silently get my clothes on and head downstairs to help dad with the shop. I walk down the stair without making a single and step into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," I say, making him jump.

"Ah! Jeese Blaine, you almost gave me a heart attack," my dad says while rubbing his chest. I allow a small smile to touch my face for a second and then it's gone. I only show my emotions in front of my dad and he only sees it every now and again. But I can't help myself. I find it somewhat amusing that I can walk silently without anyone noticing me.

"What should I start on first?" I ask, as the bell for the front door rings.

"How about that first. I need to prepare the Sirloin."

I give him a nod and walk to the counter, while grabbing a piece of a paper and a pen. I look up and see that it's Kael, and old friend of mine. Emphasis on old. The last time we talked was a couple of days after my mom's funeral.

"What do you need?" I ask.

"Uh, any good bird?" He asks. I noticed that every single time he comes in here he looks he's uncomfortable. I'm not surprised. Most people are uncomfortable around me.

"Do we?" I ask my dad. I know he was listening.

"We got a good goose here. It's fresh, just got it yesterday, is that good?" I hear my dad ask

"How much?" He asks. I look at its size and at the guy in front of me. He was always kind, never did anything wrong. At least not to me, which is better than most people have been.

"The whole thing?" I ask. He gives me a slight nod. "Fifteen coins." I know the goose is twenty-three, but I know he won't be able to pay for it.

"That's cutting it close. I only have 20 on me," He murmurs.

"That bird is worth 10 more then I'm selling it for, I'd take it," I tell him. He contemplates for a moment more and then nods. He slips me the coins and I put them into the register, and slip on a pair of gloves. I pull the bird out and put it on a sheet of waxy paper, rapping it quickly and then setting it in front of him.

"Here you go," I say as a girl with caramel hair and eyes to match runs in, hugging Kael's arm tightly. It must be his girlfriend.

"Looks like we got supper for a couple of days," Kael says with a smile kissing the girl's nose. They walk out with Kael giving me an awkward wave and I lean on the counter, pulling off my gloves. The bell chimes and a short boy runs in.

"Hey you got gauze or something? There was an, eh, 'incident'" He mumbles me. I raise my eyebrow a little bit, about to ask him why. However, I decide to let it go and give him a nod.

I walk over to a shelf that's holding the medical supplies and take out a roll of gauze. The boy nods, putting 2 coins on the table, and then grabs the gauze and runs out. I wonder what could have happened.

**Acacia Flynn Skyee POV**

"You know, I really don't need gauze," I mutter.

"Your arm is gushing out blood and your head has a huge cut. You need gauze," Airo says, rapping me in the stuff. Rummy had spooked over a rabbit the jumped in front of her, and flipped out. I had been thrown onto rocks and almost trampled. I look at the sun and jump up.

"We gotta go _now_ if we wanna be on time!" I yell. I snatch my hat off the ground, and I pull myself back into the saddle and kick Rummy's sides harshly. She whinnies, picking her front hooves of the ground into a slight rear, and then bolts down the street.

"Acacia Skyee!" I hear Eli yell at me loudly. But I just bolt as hard and fast as I can to the square. I pull of a sliding stop as we get there, jumping off again but slightly slower. I tie Rummy to a post, normally used for whippings, and then run inside the large tent we all stand under for the reapings. I go to the 16 year old section and I see Alia, Kael's girlfriend, waving at me. I tip my hat with a smile, pulling it to cover my face.

"Now, the female tribute to support this place…Acacia Skyee!" Alia who was just waving lets a scream rip from her throat. I look up and see the fear in Kale's. I slip out from the crowd, even though a few people pull at me not to, and try as hard as I can to not scream out.

"Acacia Skyee!" Eli yells.

"Flynn!" Airo howls.

"Skyee!" My mother's voice shrieks out.

Other people are yelling, some because of worry others because they can, I think. I walk to the stage and smile at the crowd. I deserve this. I deserve to suffer and die for the pain I have caused everyone.

I feel horrible as I look at my friends, eyes wide with pain and anger. I see some kids that have no friends and look around with dead eyes. I wish I was them. So I wouldn't need to worry that I made someone feel bad. I could just live, may it be silently, or maybe he does something else. If I could I would sit by the window and draw all day. But I can't. I have to make sure everyone's ok.

I let out a sigh. I will just suffer in silence so no one will worry.

"Everyone be quiet! And for the guy…Blaine Haze!" The escort yells out.

**Blaine Haze POV**

I hear my name but I don't react at all. My mind is still on keeping its mask, when I finally register what has just happened._ I have been chosen to enter the arena._

"No. No. NOOOOO, PLEASE ANYONE BUT HIM, PLEASE!" I hear my father scream. "PLEASE, ANYBODY, PLEASE VOLUNTEER! HE'S ALL I GOT LEFT, PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

My father is now pushing his way to the crowd screaming my name, telling me not to go, but I know it's all futile. No one's going to volunteer for me. I just look through my mask at him and begin to walk towards the stage.

I see Acacia look at me and then her friends. I know what she's trying to tell them. Don't volunteer. I know if I was in her spot I wouldn't want my friends volunteer. So I just keep taking step after step until I get onto the stage. I walk over and stand next to Acacia.

I notice the gauze on her forehead and arm. I wonder, absently, if she was the one that needed the gauze.

She's brave; I'll give her that. Getting reaped is difficult, and not crying is even harder. Most of the girl that are reaped scream and cry and beg and plead. A couple have made if far with the weak girl routine. Her strong stance and boyish clothing gives her a slight edge though. But that just might get her killed I think as I turn my attention ahead of me.

I look out across the sea of faces and see nothing on them. They all look like me, no emotions. I see that my dad has been detained by peacekeepers and that he has stopped fighting.

Another speech is read but I just zone it out and look around.

I look up and see a few mockingjays, I think. I always liked them. Sing or whistle a tune and the birds repeat it back perfectly. I let a little two note whistle escape my mouth, and listen to the birds repeating it back to me. I let a small smile touch my lips and look down to see Acacia staring at me. She just stares for a moment, then removes her hat, places it over her heart, then extending her hand.

_**Acacia Flynn Skyee-**_

"May the odds be in your favor Blaine," I whisper, looking up to his dark blue eyes. He was tall. Almost a foot taller than me. Or it seemed he was.

He reply's by letting out a loud whistled tune that is similar to the anthem. The birds trill it back making it sound beautiful.

"And may one of us return," he says, shaking my hand. His hand is callused from working with knifes for so long. I sorta knew Blaine. He's the butcher's kid that everyone calls him Blank. I wonder if he'll be the one to kill me.

**Blaine Haze**

"Why are they doing this? Why!" My father yells. I pull him into a hug so he stops talking. I just hug him, guessing I won't see him ever again after this. "Mom gave this to me, a wedding gift," He murmurs. He slips a black leather bracelet onto my wrist. I look up at him; I remember that he would always pull at it when he was thinking. She used to always have to remind him of what was going on.

"It's ok," I mumble carefully.

"No, it's not!" He growls into my shoulder. "I can't lose you _and_ Mom, I just _can't_!"

"You'll be ok," I tell him.

"You can use knifes, and your fast. Use that. You need to learn all you can! Get an ally, just do whatever it takes," He pleads.

"I will," I nod.

"You need to try though," He urges. "Try and win. Try to come home! Mom would want that, you know it," He tells me gripping my shoulders tightly. I look into his grey eyes and nod.

"I'll try," I whisper. Try, I can do that. He nods running his hand through his dark hair. He hugs me again and I actually hug him back. I realize this is the most contact with my father in years and it hurts me know it. I let a tear slip, only one, and when he pulls back he can't even tell it fell.

"Love you, Blaine," He calls when the Peacekeeper comes into pull him out.

"Love you," I reply. And then I am alone.

I think I'll be left alone, but then a tall dark haired boy comes in. I stare at him for a minute and he does the same to me.

"Listen, kid," the guy says, "You don't know me, hell, I don't know you. But you need to bring her home, got it?" He asks me.

"Why should I?" I ask him.

"Because she deserves it. She is always smiling, and even when she is hurt, she never shows it. She just deserves it," He begs me.

"I'll try. But that doesn't mean I can. Now who are you?" I asks.

"Airo, her, and I quote, 'Bestest friend in the whole widestest world,'" He smirks, his eyes glinting.

"Oh," Is all I say. He leaves and I sit there, running the leather through my fingers.

"Don't worry Mom," I whisper, "I'll see you soon,"

_I'll see you soon._

**Acacia Flynn Skyee**

I smile as Eli and Airo walk in. Airo starts pacing, cursing like someone from Four. I just sit there, not sure what to do but smile. Airo whips around at me and glares, fire burning in his eyes.

"Wipe that smile off your face Acacia!" He yells. I let the smile fall off of my face, so he doesn't get madder.

"Airo, calm down, she might win," Eli says. Airo flips him off.

"Why would you think that? The girl from 1 alone might be able to _eat her for breakfast. _She's too small to really fight anyone," He growls. I don't say anything.

"Don't say that! She's right there, you idiot!" Eli shouts.

"She knows it's true! Right, Acacia," He says. I look up.

"I'm small but I'll try. If you guys care," I say quietly in a slightly happy voice.

"What the hell does that mean? If we care? Duh we care you moron! Stop pretending to be so happy!" Airo screams in my face.

"Airo, have you thought that the only reason I do smile it's because if I take the smile and the stupid laugh away I will fall apart into thousands of shards that will hurt more to pick up than it did to break. Have you ever wondered why in the world I can smile every stupid day? I only smile for the people who hate seeing me sad. So back off and let me deal with it all on my own," I snarl out. I realize what I had just said, and I cover my mouth, surprised I even thought about saying that. Airo stares at me and then walks out. "Wait, Air, please, com back!" I yell but he's gone.

"I'll make sure he's ok. By Acacia Skyee, I'll see you soon ok?" He smiles, hugs me and then leaves. I sit there, and my mom comes in with Jusco. He leaps onto the couch, sitting on my lap licking my face. My mother raps me in a hug saying nothing. I don't cry, I just hold onto her shaking shoulders.

"Mom, I will come home, ok?" I say to her. She looks at me with her molten blue eyes. She nods and Jusco whimpers loudly.

"It's ok, Jusco, I'll be back," I whisper stroking his head. A Peacekeeper pulls them out and I burry my face in the pillows. She leaves, Jusco whimpering.

No one else comes. My father doesn't come and I'm not surprised. He's either not aloud or he doesn't care. I run my hand across my back, feeling the thick, V shaped scar that rest there.

His fault.

Her fault.

Their fault.

My fault.

I deserve every ounce of pain these Games will give me.


	14. District 11 Reapings

**Hello :) yep its up :) its decided that there will be one train scene and then chariots :) so one more reaping! Yay! hope you enjoy! **

**Joe Walden POV**

I complain as my sister stands over me, yanking at my blankets. I glare up at her and she smiles down at me. She's 24 now, she's had 6 years of peace. I still had 3 years of torture.

"Joe! Get up! Come on, I can't move you!" She groans. I open my blue eyes and smirk at her. I sit up, running my hand through my sandy blond hair.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I raise my hands, palms forward in surrender to her tugging on the covers. She smiles even wider, sticks her tongue out, and then twirls out of the room. I rub my hand over my face, wiping the sleep away and then slowly start to get up. I stumble around my room, my hand knocking over a picture frame. I gingerly pick up the picture of Jorge (my sister) Mom, Dad, and me.

I sigh, putting it gently back on its little perch. Mom and Dad died when I was 6. I was never really told how.

I had come up with theories. Mugging gone wrong. They owed someone money. Natural causes. Something, but I was never told the whole story.

And I don't think I really ever want to _know _the whole story.

I open one of the drawers and pull out clothes for the reapings. Baggy pants, like normal and a plain brown shirt. I look into the mirror and see my hair is completely disheveled, but I don't feel like fixing it.

I trump down the hall loudly, trying to annoy my sister. I succeeded, making Jorge glare at me with deadly brown eyes. Just like Mom's. I look away, grabbing two apples from the table.

"See you at the reaping, 'k?" I ask taking a bite from one of the apples.

"Yeah, whatever you dork," She rolls her eyes. I smile and walk out of the house. I don't live in a big house, but it's not that small either. One story, 3 bedrooms, 1 bath. I meander around for a little longer near our section of District 11.

People stare at me, my pale skin making me stand out. Not _pale_, I was tan, but not as dark skinned as most of Eleven. Mom and Dad lived in a merchant part of town, and didn't work in the fields. I think they must have worked in a fruit shop.

I rub the other apple on my shirt, and once it's shining I slip it into my pocket. I smile and wave at a few of my friends, but I look up at the sun, guessing the time. I decide it's close enough to 11 to go and get her.

I jog over to Alayaa's house, and when I get to her door, I knock quietly, opening the door and stepping into the small sterile home.

**Alayaa Odair** **POV**

I heard the knock on the door. I don't move from my spot near my mother's bed side. I'm helping her eat. Not feeding her, just making sure that she _is_ eating.

"Come on, Mom, just finish this up and then you can be done," I plead. She looks disgusted as I hand her the bowl again. It was only broth and a small slice of bread. She tries handing it back to me but I force it to her again. She sighs and is slow but eats the remaining soup and bread. I smile as I take the bowl from her. "Now that wasn't bad was it?"

"Well, if it was your cooking, I can understand why she was reluctant to eat it," I turn and glare at Joe. My mother chuckles hoarsely, and I can't help but smile as well.

"Then why do you eat with me every night?" I counter. He shrugs, pulling and apple from his pocket. I get up and take it from him, biting into the bitter, green fruit with a smile. I turn to my mother.

"You need to get up soon, ok? Reapings are today," My smile saddens. She nods, and I turn pushing Joe out of Mom's room, handing him the plates. "Wash these will you? I still need to get ready."

He rolls his eyes, but nods, walking into our small kitchen. I turn back into my room, quickly slipping out of my normal clothing into my knee length, strapless turquoise dress. I look into the mirror, running a brush through my curly blond hair. I pull a white flower from its vase on my dresser, slipping it into my hair.

The flowers were a gift from Joe, for passing exams. Which I'm fairly sure he flunked, though he won't tell me. I slip on the white flats and walk back into the kitchen, where Joe stands, washing the dishes, like I told him. I smirk a little, going to stand next to him and dry the plates. He glances over at me as he washes, question on his face. Whatever it is he's wondering, he doesn't voice though.

"It's such a nice day, let's go outside," I mumble staring out the window.

"Let's go then," He smirks at me. I call to my mother, and when she walks out of her bedroom I help her walk to our neighbor's house. I walk up behind Joe, wrapping my arms around his neck. Not in any way romantically, but he instantly knows his queue, bending back a little, holding onto my knees, and giving me a piggy back ride.

He's always done this, like when we were younger, he would. It started right after his parents' accident. When we were playing house, I refused to be the mother again, and wanted to be the daughter. He found it odd, but played along, and as we played we saw a daughter sitting on her father's shoulders. I started complaining how my father never did that, and Joe gave me a strange look.

"I'll give you a ride," He said.

"Why?" I asked, my tongue rubbing against the gap in my teeth.

"Isn't that what Dad's do with their Daughters?" He asked, referring to our stupid game.

He hasn't stopped, and it never failed to make me smile. We get to the town square, laughing like idiots. He sits me down lightly and we walk over to the table. I clutch the Joe's arm, like every year.

They prick both of our fingers, and send us in.

"Good luck, Alayaa," Joe smiles.

"Good luck, Joe," I can't bring the smile to my face.

**Joe Walden**

I split with Alayaa, who like normal, hates today. She's always hated today. Reapings. Where 2 children from each district are forced into the Games and most of them die. And for what? The Capitols entertainment. Sick, _sick_ people.

Our escort comes forward, face pink. And I mean, hot pink. Her hair is a soft red, pulled back from her face. She smiles gently at us, showing us her sharp silver teeth. I shudder a little, and hear her high pitched voice.

"Welcome, District 11, to the 20th annual reapings! So like every other year, ladies first!" Her voice isn't really joyful as she speaks. Her hand falls into the bowl, and runs along the edge until her fingers clasp around one name.

"Alayaa Odair!" I whip around to look at her. Her mouth is open in a small 'o,' eyes wide with fear and shock. She starts walking up to the stage, her frame shaking. When she gets there, her shaking has become so violent I think she'll black out.

"Oh, dear," The escort, Stella I think her name is, says her eyes sympathetic. "And for the boy's…" She dips her hand in, pulling out the first name her hand touches. "Joe Walden!" Her fake excitement is pitiful. _Wait. Joe Walden…that's me._ I move robotically, and then start running. Alayaa still shook, tears brimming onto her cheeks.

"Don't cry, please Alayaa," I whisper, cupping her face in my hands. She nods, trying to hold back the tears. Her blue eyes are like the ocean, and I sigh removing my hands from her face. We had been seen as a 'couple,' though we never had been. I saw her almost like a sister. Right?

"And I give you the District 11 tributes," Our escort says, without any enthusiasm.

**Alayaa Odair **

We're lead into the Justice Building. I won't release Joe's hand, so they let us have our goodbyes in the same room. His sister comes in first.

"Joey," She whispers, shaking her head. "Why? What did our family do? First Mom and Dad, now you're forced to leave me? _What the heck did we do wrong?_" She says, seating herself next to him. Jorge never cried anymore, so I wasn't surprised when she didn't even look near tears. Just an annoyed look that she wore often.

"Oh, and I thought you'd want this. It's the same one that's on your dresser, I just always have this one on me," She pulls out a small picture, of Joe when he was younger, with Jorge, and his mom and dad. He was smiling so brightly. I hadn't seen him smile like that in months. "Oh and Joey? Be good to her," She smirked, hugging him again. Then she turns to me, hugging me tightly. I smiled up at her, more tears about to fall.

My mother comes in next, after Jorge leaves. She was hobbling, tears in her eyes, and she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Momma, I'm sorry," I apologize into her ear. I'm not sure for what, but I do.

"Don't, please don't apologize. I love you, you must come home, ok? Or Joe, you must. One of you, 11 hasn't had a Victor in a while. Please," She pleads with us.

"Momma, you gotta keep fighting. I know the cancer is getting hard on you, but just because I'm gone doesn't mean you can just quick on me. You need to keep fighting," I say, using my turn to plead.

"Go to my house, Jorge won't mind," Joe says with a smile. My mother nods. She slips a paper into my hand, kisses both of our cheeks, and walks out, tears brimming over.

I look down at the paper, seeing the old photo. It was one of Mom, me, and Dad. She was in a white gown, so it must have been her wedding day. I had been born after they had been dating for 3 years, and a wedding was last on their minds. So on my 1st birthday, it became their anniversary. But something happened, and Daddy left us. I don't know where he is. I really don't care to know.

"Well, it's just us against the world now, A," Joe slings his arm over my shoulders.

"Let's hope the world is a kind battle," I mumble. Joe gives me a strange look, but then nods with a sad shrug. But a question bounces in my mind.

'_If death is so bad, why does it let use escape this horrible place?'_


	15. District 12 Reapings

**YES NO MORE REAPINGS! sorry, but after a while i HATE writing the reaping's. Its repetitive and BORING! So next is train scenes :) There will be 3, but in one chapter so dont worry! **

**Ok pleaseee Review guys!**

**Elijah Laird-13 POV**

I run my fingers through my hair as I push through the hob. It's packed this morning, because the best deals are on reaping day. I push to the back of the place, finding a merchant girl with her hair braided back yelling at someone. Her cheeks are covered in freckles, but are slightly hollow.

"What do you mean? I thought that was real hide! Actually I know that's real raccoon hide because _I shot the stupid thing!_" She screams in his face. Her worn jeans have blood on them and her plaid shirt is hooked tightly around her wrists, even though it's hotter than hell out.

"It's dyed, you can tell. There's no mark from how it was killed, and the colors to dark," The man grumbles at her.

"Um, I shot its head and snapped its neck, so, no duh there's no mark. And second, how in a flying fladoodle would you know what a raccoon looks like?" She shrieks. Her blue eyes might as well have been red with the fire burning there.

"Flying fladoodle?" I question stepping between the two of them. The merchant, Tegan, looks at me with a harsh look, and then turns back to the guy.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. I'll sell it to you for 10 coins, and I'll also give you around a coin of cheese, deal?" She compromises. The deal is horrible, but I know she'll turn on me. The man looks at her harshly, and then nods. She throws the hide at him and then a little thing of cheese which is wrapped in mint at him. If looks could kill, that man would be dead in a heartbeat. I grab Tegan's wrist and tug her along with me. She still growls out angrily, counting the coins she had taken from him before I had come. I took went to my sisters little stand, where she waits with her hunting dog. We say it's my sisters, but in reality, Tegan is the only one he likes.

His light brown coat had a grey hue, most likely due to the coal dust that was settled on everything. He licks Tegan's leg and rubs against her. She smiles, crouching down to rub his large face.

"Hey, Sate, hey buddy," She coos at him. Tegan is a merchant. Full blown, no Seam in her blood. But she is tougher than a lot of the Seam guys I've met. Her mother's dead, her father hates her. And her brother _and _sister were both reaped. In the same Game. 2 years ago.

"Hey," My 8 year old sister, Beth, said, her green eyes piercing me. "We gotta go now if we wanna get ready in time."

"Oh, yeah," I mumble. It's reaping day. That's why Tegan was making such a bad trade.

"Yay, time to go get dressed in something that costs more than your house," She says bitterly. I know she doesn't mean it, but it still hurts a little. She forces the 10 coins into my hand, and then bitterly heads back to the Justice Building. Did I mention her father's the Mayor?

I and Beth walk quietly, and as usual, no one looks at us. When we walk into our older house in the Seam, Mother isn't there. Most likely at work, same as Father. We walk into our shared bedroom quietly, and I take my clothes and walk into the bathroom to change. I slip on my good clothes, black shirt and black pants, before I walk out to take my sisters hand. She isn't in the reapings so has just changed out of her normal clothes into a clean pair.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"As ready as I can be," She smiles up at me.

**Delainey Siri POV**

I sit on my rickety old bed for a while longer, holding tightly onto the piece of coal in my hands. I stare at the precious paper on my lap, and contemplate, once more, what to draw. Paper is so overly valuable for my family; I can't just 'sketch' like other kids would. No, I must make sure it's absolutely perfect. I would normally practice on the ground outside my small home, but I don't have time today. It's the day of the reapings.

I sigh again, setting the charcoal and the paper carefully onto the nightstand, and walking into my over to the small pile of clothes that sit on the floor. I sit down, and gently pull out the soft pink dress that falls to my knees. I gently strip from my clothes and slip the dress on, tying the, sort of, white ribbon around my waist.

I stood up and walked into the small bathroom in our home, looking into the dreary, cracked mirror. I stare at the crack in the mirror, wondering what could have made it. Maybe I had thrown something at it when I was younger, or Mom had fallen into it. She was clumsy.

It looks strange, really straight, not very _broken_ I guess. I see my mother's always tired figure stand behind me, and I ask about the mirror quietly.

"We got it like that, Lainey. Remember?" I guess I do. I should have thought about how old the mirror was too, that would explain it.

"Oh yeah," I murmur. "Where's Dad?"

"He'll meet us down at the reapings, they called him in for work," She lets out a sigh. I glance back into the mirror and look at myself. My blond hair was jagged and had a tint of black in it, but that might be from the coal dust. My green eyes were tired looking, but still bright. I was thin, and not really in a good way. My cheeks were hollow, and my ribs were easy to see, but I was fine.

My mother gently presses her hand onto my back, telling me we need to get going. I nod, and turn, heading out of the house. I glance up and my mom and again wonder why I look like I do.

My mother looks like anyone from Seam, and so does my father, except he has green eyes like me. Maybe there was an affair, but my mom would never do that to Dad, right? Maybe it's because my Mother permanently dyed her hair.

"Mom, why I am blonde?" I ask her. She glances down with a small smile.

"Your Grandmother was a merchant, fell in love with a man from the Seam," She mumbles as we get there. They look at me, and I extend my hand to them. The prick my finger, and the blood hits the little analyzer.

**SIRI, DELAINEY, A:15** pops up on to the little screen. They let my Mother go by without it, and I see my father waiting. I smile as I walk over to hug him. He works a lot, since we don't really got that much money, and works late. He hugs me back with one arm, and I see he and my mother are watching a group of little kids.

They mean no harm, I swear that, but they always wished they could have another child. We don't have the money for it though, and we barely get by with 3 people. I walk off to the 15-year-old section, and crouch down. I pick up a piece of coal from the ground and start sketching on the hard, grey ground. I sketch a land scape, an open place, filled with flowers and large trees. It was a place I wanted to be in.

"Welcome, ladiesss and gentleman, to the 20th Hunger Games Reapingsss! Let'sss start ssshall we?" A tall woman with green skin and hair that looked like snakes. Everything sounded like she was hissing, which started to annoy me.

"Ladiesss, first right?" She asked, sticking her hand into the large bowl. Her hand swirled in the mass of names and then pulled out one name in thousands.

"Delainey Sssiri!" She hisses with delight. Now there must have been a reason for this. One, maybe my name was pushed to the bottom of the pile, where her hand instantly went too. Or maybe it was because her all my names were in a clump and since they were all so close together, her hand instantly clamped over them. I was walking to the stage when I knew the real reason I had been chosen

It was just because, today, the odds weren't in my favor.

**Elijah Laird POV**

I felt bad for the girl. I had seen her around, but she never really talked to anyone so I don't know her. But I still felt bad. I glanced at Tegan who was in the 14-year-old section. She looked so relieved and her eyes flashed to mine, and she smiled. Looks like she was over that tantrum she'd had. I smile back, and look back to the stage.

"And for the lucky man…Elijah Laird!"

"Why! You _bastard!_ You horrible _bastard!_" She cries out. A boy from the 15 year old section, Trist I think his name was, moved from his section and walks over to her, and she screams into his chest. I ignore the pleas and walk to the stage.

Delainey looks me over and I can almost see gears turning in her head. Most likely wondering if she can kill me. I let a smirk form onto my face, not wanting to be overly week. She doesn't return the gesture, but a crease forms between her eyes as she looks me over.

Well then.

Were sent off to the Justice Building, and as were pushed down the hall, I see Tegan's room. My heart flips a little, thinking I won't come over to share catches anymore. My throat chokes around all the words I want to yell out, so I stay silent. I'm pushed into a large plush room, filled with ornate fixtures and expensive décor.

Automatically I thought about stealing something, anything, and giving it to my sister so she could sell it. But I go against that thought. The door opens and I look up slowly.

Tegan is on top of me, gripping my shirt and holding in screams. Trist gently takes her hips and pulls her off of me.

"How? How _could they!" _She screams at me.

"How could they do what?" I mumble. "Getting reaped? Ah, I'll be fine, don't worry. It will be like hunting,"

"You're sick, you know that? SICK! _'It will be like hunting,'_ ha-ha," She glares at me. "No, it won't. You're killing _people_, hiding from _people_, and stealing from _people_!" And then she starts to cry. She falls onto my chest, sobbing loudly. Her red dress is stiff and warm, but it's short sleeved so I see the large bruises that she had been hiding under the long sleeved shirt earlier today.

"It's ok, it's ok," I whisper over and over in her ear. Trist doesn't say anything, and I find it rude. I see a scar on his throat, and then remember. He can't talk.

The Peacekeepers come in and pull them out. Mother, Father, and Beth walk in and hug me tightly. Beth is complaining, like normal, about the Capitol. Not loudly, she only whispers her thoughts quietly into my ear. Mom sobs loudly and dad looks close enough to tears. It's the most emotion I've seen from him.

They leave.

I wait for Death to knock on the door and take me to Hell.

**Delainey Siri**

My mother and father are the only ones I know will visit me. They cry. I cry. It's really the first time I have cried in a while. I don't know what else to do. Another first. I normally always know what to do. But not today.

For the hour they were in with me, they don't say much to me. A few choked words here and there, but nothing of real consideration. And soon they were pulled away from me, and I cried into the pillows near me. And as I guessed, no one else comes into my room.

I hold onto my little token. It's a copper ring, which I spin on my thumb. I found it when I was 4, wandering around outside. Embedded in the coal that was District 12. It wasn't worth much, I didn't think so at least, but I had always kept it.

It was lucky to me, because the day I found it, Dad got a new higher paying job.

So I just sit there and think of the odds of me winning.

We got our first victor last year. Victress Mell, who had won the Games because the arena was a huge pitch black box. She was legally blind and new how to maneuver in the dark. She didn't even know the arena was dark until someone told her. Her Games lasted 21 hours, the shortest in history.

If a blind 17 year old can win, what are the chances that a healthy, smart 15 year old can win? I only have a 0.041666666666667% chance of getting out alive.

And I will take that chance.


	16. Train Rides

**Ok so yes train rides sorry these took so long, I had writer's block. :P It wasn't fun. And I was slightly reluctant to post it without my beta's approval but he's been busy so I'll edit it later. Oh and sorry that Acacia has a really long part and the others not so much. She's much easier to write so I sorta just write and write and write :P Sorry! Next is the Chariots, Woohoo! Hope you guys enjoy and I got the tributes personality correct. If i didn't PLEASE tell me, and i'll fix it ok? Thanks!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**_Update! If you have read this before, check below for an added POV :)_**

**Lore Fury-D3**

It's fast.

That's the first thing I think when I get to the train. We are shown to our room and the girl, Amelia, slips into hers without a word.

I on the other hand am aw struck when I saw mine.

It's huge.

A private bathroom and a king sized bed with silk sheets. It smells new and fresh, I can't help but jump straight into the bed. It is so soft and clean. I examine the other items in the room as I sat on the bed. There was a TV, which I flicked on instantly. Large dressers and a closet filled with clothing that oddly was the right size.

I pulled out some clothes from closet, changing in to basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I notice the bathroom is filled with soaps and colognes that cost more than my house.

I can't help but think of how Romulus and Remus would be fighting over the bed and how Basil would be struck with how big it was. We would be fighting for control of the remote, even though we would want to watch the same thing. Basil would yell at us after the fighting became harsher than needed, and he would end up stealing the remote.

I sigh, moving into the bathroom to look around. I found toothbrushes and washcloths stock piled in the cabinets. I sniff at the cologne finding ones that smelled good and others that smelled like crap.

I brush my teeth, since I forgot this morning, and smile a little brighter in the mirror. I noticed I could order food into the room, which I do instantly. And after a little more than 2 seconds, a plate of hot food appeared.

I didn't even know what I ordered, but whatever the blue-ish meat and the thick dark creamy soup was, it was good. To good. Better than anything in the world. I licked the thick sauce from my finger tips and wanted more, but I had a feeling it would be dinner soon, and didn't want to ruin my appetite.

I slipped from my room to explore around, but when I opened the door, I hit Amelia.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry," I say as I bent over to help her up. She glared at me, and refused the help. I looked at her and saw she changed into sweats and a tank top. I was trying to look at some places to obviously, and I thought I succeeded. But she crossed her arms over her chest disgustedly and I looked away with a blush.

"Sorry," I say again, putting on a shy smile. My face was still red.

"Whatever," She grumbled as she moved away from me. I closed my door and ran after her.

"Hey, what I do to you?" I ask. She turns to me.

"What do you mean?" She asks slowly, as if she was restraining from punching me.

"Why are you haten' on my," I ask again.

"You're the same as every other 15 year old guy in 3. Cocky," And with that she left me in the hall.

"Girls," I mumble under my breath going back to my room.

I never understood women. Some were overly clingy never leaving your side, while others would wish you could just die in a hole and stay away. She seemed to be the latter. I guess I shouldn't care, I mean, if I wanted to go home she would have to die.

I stretched before I fell back onto the bed flicking through the odd shows that were playing. Some stations came in as just static, and I wondered if they were blocked from my viewing.

I let my eyes droop, and soon enough I was back in District 3 with my family and friends there to greet me.

**Zane Mitchel-D4**

"And here's your room, Mr. Mitchel, enjoy," Sportrus says carefully. I guessed she was most likely still a little frightened of me. I didn't care. Most people were.

"Thanks," I said politely.

I stepped into my room, and looked around. It was much bigger than I thought a train room could be. I didn't look around much; I just sat on the edge of the bed for a moment as I just thought about things.

Jenna should be safe. Our neighbors would keep track of her, and so would her friends' families. Everyone loved her, I was the one everyone was scared of. I would hope they would help her, let her stay at their homes.

A thought pulls at my heart for a moment. What if I don't come back? She can't live with other people for forever. She would have to go home. Would Elia start cutting her like she did me? Would she do worse? _No, _I force myself to think. _There is no 'what if.' I'm coming home, no matter what._

I pull myself off of the bed with a shaky sigh and move to the bathroom. I pull clothes from the closet as I go by it. When I step into the bathroom, I stick my hands in my pockets before removing them. In the pockets I feel the locket. I smile a little as I carefully set it over on the counter.

I slip the sweat pants on and then remove the button up shirt and replace it with a comfy t-shirt. I look at the gauze and notice the little splotches of red that has seeped through. I sigh as I leave the room and look around for someone.

I don't see anyone in my car and I grumble irritated a little and head into a different one. I find an attendant, and smile a little. I call the small girl over and she turns to look at me skeptically.

"Excuse me, Miss, but would you happen to have a roll of gauze?" I ask as kindly as I can manage. She glances at my arms once and nods, disappearing into the back room. I stand alone for a moment and then she darts back out, gauze and antibiotics in her hand. I smile thankfully at her. "Thank you very much."

I head back into my room, locking the door behind me as I step into the bathroom. It was a natural habit I picked up so Jenna wouldn't see me wrapping my arms.

I removed the gauze and saw the angry red cuts. I winced a little as I looked at them. I pull out a wash cloth and start washing away as much blood as I could so it looked clean and a little less mean. I dabbed it so it would dry and then apply the antibiotic. It should hurt, like most medicine should, but I don't react to the pain.

It's almost a good thing my mother hurt me so much. The pain was avoidable. I never really hurt anymore.

The skin almost instantly went back to the normal skin color, the red instantly fading. I rewrapped that arm, and then repeated with the other one. It felt nice to have medicine on it, something to help ward off infection. I hoped it would work, because I didn't want to get into the Games with arms inflamed and burning.

I picked up the locket and slipped it over my wrist as well. It was Jenna's old locket. She got it from her father, who left her with me when he found out how crazy my mother was. I still hated him for that.

Inside the locket was a picture of Jenna when she was only a year old. It was so small it fit easily around my wrist, and I was happy to have it. I opened the little heart and look at the picture.

She was so small. Her face still covered in freckles and her eyes were still a deep green. I lean against the door, sliding to the floor.

I let out a shaky breath, calming myself.

I need to see that face again. I must go home to her, and make her smile. Take her from our horrible mother. I must. It is my job to save her. I hear someone pounding on my door but I don't move. I need to stay in my moment of safety. In the moment were I am sure that I will return to her.

Because for all I know, I won't return to this moment again.

Yelling starts. And the banging is much harsher and louder. I become annoyed with whoever it is. I still make no sound. I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave the blood free bathroom. The pounding starts on the door behind me. I still don't get up.

I hear the door click unlocked. I move away, and stand annoyed. Sportrus stood anger full in her stance, but her voice was filled with worry. She looked at me, and then at my wrists which were still wrapped in the snow white gauze.

"Oh god, I thought…" The little 13 year old says. She doesn't have to finish her thought. I know what she thought.

I brush past them and out into the hall. I don't want to deal with people who are only going to ask if I need consoling. I've dealt with that before.

I'm not the one that needs to be saved. My sister is. From the monster that claims to be our mother.

I realize as I bolt away that my mother needs saving too. From the monster that hurts me. But she isn't my concern.

No one except Jenna is of my concern.

There was still an hour until dinner, but I still made my way to the dining room. I would wait there alone.

I was used to being alone. It wasn't odd.

When I was alone I didn't have to hide the gauze or the worry.

I could just hurt. And no one would care.

**Acacia Skyee-D10**

I woke from my nap. I was disoriented as I looked at the clock next to me and jump up. I looked around and it all flooded in at me.

The reaping.

Getting picked.

The train.

I felt my eyes, and I already knew they were puffy from crying. I made sure I was hidden in my room of the train before the sobs wracked at my chest. I had thrown up too, even though I hadn't even eaten that morning. I moved in a fog to the bathroom and stripped down to take a shower.

It was strange taking a shower, because I never had. I would always wash up at the water pump, or go swimming with shampoo. But the hot water felt nice as it hit my back. I got shampoo that smelled of lavender and silk, and I rubbed it into my hair. After I was clean noticed the slightly brown tinted water swirl down. I washed the cut on my forehead and arm, and saw they were both much smaller than I thought.

I stepped out of the shower looking for a towel, wrapping my chest and going out to find clothing.

I wanted shorts and a large t-shirt, but the first drawer I looked in was lace. And a lot of it. I slammed the drawer shut instantly. The next one I found had shorts, but they were _short._ I groaned as I grabbed them along with a tank top, because I couldn't find a really loose t-shirt.

I slipped back into the bathroom, slipping under garments and my new clothing on. I stared at the girl in there mirror for a moment.

She could be pretty. But her eyes were a little too big and her teeth a little too small. Her eyes were weird, green with flecks of gold and brown, with a blue outer ring. Her face was round, and her lower lip was a little too full. Freckles were everywhere even on her arms and legs. I slipped my glasses back onto my face, and the girl in the mirror looked like a total nerd. I sighed and moved away not wanting to look at the girl anymore.

A knock on my door tells me I need to move. I leave my room and go down the hall, pulling my hair into a 2 braids as I do so. I see Blaine ahead of me. I run forward to say hello.

"Hi," I say with a small smile. He glances over at me and nods. I wait and see if that's all he'll do. It is. "Long day, right?" I ask him. He shrugs. "You don't talk much do you?" No response.

Well then.

We are silent as we walk into the dining room. As we step in, I see our only victor sitting there waiting.

Boomer, I think that's his name. He won the 10th Games, being the only guy to use a lasso. It apparently became a handy technique when he was able to pull the other tributes into the path of mutts that came out every hour. Hog tied them so they couldn't move. And then he'd wait. It was horrible, but now we have a victor, so it's a plus

I sat across from him and Blaine sat next to me. I was careful to give him as much space as I could, guessing he didn't like me. Our escort, Elixir, stepped into the room and sat down next to Boomer. Food was brought out soon after, but it was only a small salad. I ate it as carefully as I could, but I was hungry and finished it in a moment.

"So," Boomer said, look at us. "Tell me about yourselves," He seemed to me looking at me to start.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"Who are you, what do you do. Just anything," He informs me. I nod and think a moment.

"Everyone knows. I work at my mom's ranch, taking care of the horses, and showing them for fun. I'm not very smart when it comes to simple things but I can figure out anything complex in a matter of moments. And without my glasses I'm blind," I tell them. Blaine sorta glances at me, but turns away when he sees me looking back. Boomer nods then turns to Blaine.

"And you," He pushes.

"No one knows me. I work for my father at a butcher's shop," He's silent for a minute. We all stare at him. "That's it," He tells us.

"That can't be it," I burst out.

"It is," He says with a shrug as they bring out more food. Ribs and brisket, with a thick barbeque sauce and other things too. It smelled amazing. I put the ribs onto my plate and ate them like a savage. Boomer laughed as he watched me finish three of them in a couple of minutes.

"For being small, you can eat," He chuckles out. I lick my lips and fingers, pulling brisket onto my plate. It tasted like apple wood and I grinned widely as I ate it. Airo and Eli would have loved it.

My heart pulls harshly at the thought of them, so I brush them away. I eat more, and we are all silent. Once there is almost none left on the table they bring out dessert. Raspberry soubrette with rich chocolate cake. By the time we finished I felt sick. Blaine looked a little better off, but maybe he was just hiding it.

"Want to go and watch a recap of the reaping's now?" Boomer asks us. Blaine gets up, but it takes me a moment, and when I get up, I stumble into him. I clutch his arm for a moment. He is rigid, but my head was spinning too much to let go. I can't see, and my head pounds.

"Crap," I grumble pinching my eyes shut tightly. I suck in a breath of air, and then open my eyes. Everyone was staring at me. I shook my head a little and started walking a little. Blaine moved with me, I was still clutching his arm, and everyone else kept moving too. When we got into the room, Blaine moved me toward the couch and when I was seated, a little too harshly, he removed his arm from my grasp. He sits on the other side of the couch, away from me.

The TV flickers on, and we all fall into silence once more.

The seal appears, and then the reaping's start.

District 1 is pretty average, both volunteer. The girl was beautiful, which wasn't surprising, and moved like the wind. The boy was big, and seemed like all the others. Cocky.

2 was similar. The girl looked tiny though, but maybe she had a hidden talent. The boy was also cocky, flashing grins and waving as he got to the stage.

3, the girl was clutching a book tightly as she walked up to the stage. If I hadn't noticed how pale her knuckles were, I would have thought she was perfectly calm. The boy was similar, his eyes flashed, frightened, around but he managed to smirk at some of the crowd to play it off.

The girl from 4 was tiny. Only 13 it looked, but she bounced around and smiled widely at the crowd. The guy was big. He made me feel horrible, when a little girl, his sister I'd guess, ran from the crowd over to him when he was called. He held onto her, bringing her to the stage with him, getting angry at the escort for trying to tell him no.

I felt bad for 5 too. The girl was holding a little girl when she was picked, and screamed. The little girl was handed off as her mother I guess, walked to the stage. The boy was only 12, and we all knew he didn't even count.

6 was a pair of siblings, one 14 the other 16. I couldn't believe the luck of them. There poor parents.

7, 8, and 9 all had pretty girls. All tried to be calm, but the girl from 8 started crying. 7 and 9 both move like robots to the stage. I felt bad for them, which was strange. I mean, wasn't I facing the same fate as everyone one of them?

Then ours came. I watched the girl from the mirror walk to the stage as many people tugged on her and screamed. They were worried for her, afraid she would be killed. Blaine was called and he looked as he did now. No emotion at all. I hear Blaine whistle in the middle of the speech again, and then whistle again when he shook my hand. I glanced at him, but he had no emotion on his face.

It looked like a couple had been chosen in 11. They at least were really close, because when the girl was picked, the guy comforted her easily.

And 12 tore slightly at my heart. The girl looked much too thin and much too comfortable that way. Her eyes flashed around but she didn't look afraid. And the guy. Elijah. He looked like Eli in to many ways. It hurt to see him go up to the stage, one of his friends screaming the whole time.

The seal appears again, and then black. I got up, not wanting to be there any longer. Blaine was only a few steps in front of me.

"Hey," I run in front of him, turning to face him. "I'm sorry about earlier. Randomly my head starts spinning and I can't stand straight," I try to apologize.

"Whatever," He mumbles passing me.

"Hey!" I shout at him. I don't know why but anger burns through me. He turns his face looking slightly annoyed. "Look, I'm saying sorry! I didn't mean to!" I yell. His eyes grew cold and hard.

"And I'm saying whatever. I don't care, its fine," He turned away from me.

"You know, you don't have to be such a jerk," I call after him.

"A jerk? Are you kidding me? What the hell have I done," He shoots, whipping around anger seeping from his every movement. It was the most emotion I've seen from him. Ever.

"I try saying hi and being nice and you act all high and mighty. Are you too good for me? Huh, is _that_ it?" I growl at him.

"Oh poor Acacia, someone doesn't cater to her every whim, boohoo. Go cry me a fricken river," He says harshly. I stare with my eyes wide.

"Get the hell away from me," I growl. He shakes his head a cruel smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh look, Acacia Skyee, someone doesn't care about her, too bad. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know," He spits. What the hell is up with him?

"Go to hell," I growl, the tears forming. I was too tired and worn to deal with this right now. He seemed surprised to see the tears falling down my cheeks, but I ignore him. I rush into my room.

_**Slam!**_

I lock the door, hands shaking for no reason. Why was I crying? Not because he didn't like me right? No, that never affected me.

What made me cry?

I lay there and let the tears race each other to the bed spread. I try to fall asleep. And I do. And when I'm falling into the darkness that was my dreams, I realize why I was crying.

The one person who was from home, who I could call a '_friend_' wanted me dead.

And, with a horrible feeling in my stomach, I realize I wanted me dead too.

**Blaine Haze - D10**

I just stand in the hallway.

Stunned.

What had just happened? Had she just pissed me off?

Yeah, she had been annoying me, but I didn't know that I would blow up on her like that. I always keep my mask on, but just now I had just showed her something I swore never to show ever again in front of anyone

Well unless you count my father.

I'm always prepared for any situation so that my facade won't falter, but this was one instance i was not prepared for at all. I straighten my face back into its mask and go into my room.

After getting over being stunned I now feel like a total jackass.

I just made a girl cry.

I mean come on, anyone would feel terrible after doing_ that_. Plus when I actually look back at the conversation, she was just trying to be nice. And thats something that i'm not used to at_ all_.

When you show no emotion, at all, in front of most people, they tend to just try and get you to show something, a small frown, a glare, maybe anger. Like its a game to them. whenever they try, I just usually ignore them and wait for them to grow tired of trying. Most do. Most don't try after I refuse to make any sign of being _human._

But this was the different. She wanted to just talk, not play the same game that everyone else tries to play with me. She honestly was trying to say sorry. Honestly wanted me to be OK.

Now I have no one. My father is far away and no conversation was possible with him. And that one other. That single being that wished for some contact with me, was now crying. Because of me.

Stupid. I am a horrible, stupid person.

I flop down on the bed that is way to nice. I don't change, and I barely remember to remove my shoes before I fall into the darkness.

Before I fall into hell itself.


	17. Chariots

**Hello! yes its up and ready! If any is wondering, yes this is in a Capitol Person's POV. It is MY Capitol Persona sorta soooo yep I hope you don't mind me doing it this way, I think it fits a little better than just one tributes, because then you never really know what the others look like. So I hope you like her :D Tell me if you like this style, because i might use it more soo :D**

**_!PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**Lygan L Triprose POV**

My sister plowed down the steps in front of me, her pink hair whipping me in the face. I grumbled a little, she had almost made me trip and ruin my freshly painted claws.

"Watch where you're going, you little brat!" I yell after her. I run my fingers through my aqua hair, sticking my tongue out at her. She sticks her blue tongue out at me as well.

No it's not altered. She was eating a lollipop earlier. I go and sit on the floor in front of our large TV. My sister, Ridi, sat on the couch behind me, and my parents ran down the steps.

"Shush!" Ridi yelled at them when the TV flicked on. We all stared waiting to see what the newest fashion would be.

Now, we could go to the City Circle, but it would be so cramped and hard to see anyone even with the big screens. It would also take a long time to get there, being we lived on the opposite side of the Capitol.

"Welcome everyone! I'm Ansit Skilly," The Capitol hostess said.

"And I'm Vispip Sleark," Her cohost, and my favorite Capitol host, said with a huge grin. "And we are hosting the Chariot events."

"What are you expecting this year, Vis?" Ansit asked him.

"I'm not sure, but I hope some show stoppers that for sure!" He laughed and I sighed. He was _so_ dreamy.

"The reapings last night too, those were interesting right?" She pushed at him.

"Personally, District 4 is my favorite," He let out a sigh.

"I agree! Oh he was handsome. And his sister was the cutest little thing too!" Her voice squeaked.

"She was about the cutest thing," I say. "If you put silver streaks in her hair, she would be perfect."

"Though I would love to, we need to stop mauling over District Four, because here comes One!" He calls. The camera flips to the City Circle, the commentators still in the corner of the screen.

"Lovely as usual in their gem studded attire," Vis said with a wide grin. I looked to the Chariot and saw they were right. District one stood with big grins as they came out. The girl was in a gold and silver dress that fell to the floor. Her face was covered in makeup bringing out her emerald eyes. The boy was buff, in a white suit that showed of his muscles.

"Agreed! I do _love _Vitani's dress! The glitter!" Ansit squeals. "And here is district 2!" District 2's girl wore a thin grey and white marble shiny dress. The guy's shirt was similar and they both waved, but only the guy smiled.

"Silvy doesn't seem very happy," Vis said sadly.

"Too bad for her, but Coda seems happy enough to entertain," I say. He was waving, laughing, smiling, cheering. The whole bit.

"Oh well. And the here are the technos!" Ansit cheers out. And she was right. District 3 was able to pull off a robot. The girl's face shimmered with a silver hue, and her dress was silver, looking like she was made of metal. She stood ridged and moved in jerky motions as the guy pretended to play with her wiring. They would both look up and wave at points, the boy smiling widely when doing so.

"And here is our heart throb now! District 4!" Vispip calls. The guy was dressed as a fisherman, a net in one hand, and a spear of another. The girl was a siren, looking like she was straight out of the ocean, but my eyes kept falling to the boy. I stared at him, and then noticed; his black hair was filled with navy blue stripes.

"I'm getting my hair like his!" I exclaim instantly. I really did like the look.

"Sure, go ahead," My mother said. She always let me do anything I wanted.

"District 5, now they have the power!" Ansit laughs at her joke. I do, along with everyone else, joining in with the laughter.

The girl was wearing all black, with a bright red plus on her back. She wore long red gloves and her hair was pulled up. The guy was in all red, his suit having a large black minus on his back.

"Positive and negative, how charming!" Vispip said.

"I don't like it," I hear my sister complain.

"Me neither," I agree. Mother and Father grumble in agreement, but are mostly silent.

"Let's move to District 6, before they speed off!" Vispip calls out again. But 6 couldn't go fast enough. Mechanics, tight tank top for the girl, which was splotched with oil and the guys button up shirt was the same.

"Timber! Here comes District 7!" Ansit shouted. And she was right, lumberjacks were next. The guy was pretty burly and the flannel and overall fit him easily. The girl had on overall dress on over her small flannel t-shirt.

"The average, but not bad," Father mumbles quietly. I nod slightly, but don't do much.

"Now that's sure to chop down the competition!" Laughter. "And let's stich 8 into this before it's too late!" But it was the normal. Seamstress and Tailor. Oh so original.

"District 9, ready for work!" I actually fell in love with the girls dress. It was made of grain, a blue ribbon tied around her waist, her hair pulled over her head into a halo almost. The guy had a vest that looked similar, but not as good.

"Father, can I get that dress?" I beg. I turn enlarging my gold eyes to plead with him. He thinks for a moment, and then nods with a shrug. "Yay!"

"Ooh! District 10 has stepped back in time!" Ansit cheered.

"Wonderful!" Vis called.

He was right. The girl wore an old dress that flared around her waist. It was dark red and black, her hair fell in ringlets. The hat she wore at the reapings rested on her head, but her glasses were gone. When I had first seen her, I thought she was average, but now that I look, she was actually pretty. She was a southern belle, through and through.

The guy wore black. Black shirt, dark leather vest, dark jeans. A dark grey hat covered his face. A shadow lingering in the open. He twirled a gun on the tips of his fingers, pulling moves that everyone found interesting. He moved the gun from holster to hand in seconds, throwing it around and spinning it quickly. The girl watched him carefully, and I had to wonder if there was any ammo in the guns.

"I like him," I announce.

"Me too, but he's sorta scary," My sister puts in.

"That's why I like him!" I point out to Ridi. She shrugs, leaning forward to inspect 11's. Last year they had the funniest costumes, dressed as crops, and were the laughing stock of the Games.

"And now District 11! Let's see if they are any better than last year!" Vispip says laughing. They pull up a picture of last year and everyone burst into laughter again.

"Now Vis, let's get back to _this_ year, ok?" Ansit says through her laughter. The picture disappears, and shows that they have gone back to farmer's clothing. The guy and girl held hands, waving and smiling.

"And lastly, District 12!" Vis shouted instantly.

District 12 like normal, wasn't the best. Miner outfit on the guy, who was a small thing. Scraggly and not the biggest. The girl was little too, but her dress was crinkly, shiny in some parts, dull in the others.

"Ooh! I love that dress!" Ansit squeals.

"It does look like District 12 has made a fashion statement! The dress is lovely!" Vispip called.

"Momma, can I get that dress?" Ridi asks with a tone I know will work. It's filled with false innocence and promises that will be broken once she has it.

"Oh, of course darling," Father says with a smile in his voice. I role my eyes, but they don't see it.

The camera pulls out showing the chariots trot around. The horses all faded in color, from pure white, to a stone grey, shifting into chestnuts and bays, until coal black. It showed the districts over again, a bit faster, showing their faces. Their names appear in a caption below them.

President Baulker stood tall on his podium. He began reading a speech as the camera's swept over the districts again. The speech is finished, I had tuned it out easily, and then they trotted into the training center.

"Well, everyone that's the end for tonight's broadcast! Remember to vote for _your_ favorite costume of the evening! And remember to tune in again on Sunday to see the interviews!" Ansit cheers.

"We're Ansit and Vispip, your Capitol News Watchers, signing off!" Vispip solutes us and the screen goes black.

I smile as I dart back to my room, dialing my phone. It rings once, and then my friend picks up.

"Can you _believe _6's outfit? Hideous!" She voice trills back at me. I smirk a little.

"Totally, but remember 11's last year?" We fall into laughter once more.

"Yeah, but that's not even as bad as…" We fall into our normal pre-Game chatter, naming ones we liked and disliked.

"Oh I just wish the Games would start!" She sighs.

"We only have like 5 more days or something, don't worry!" I cheer her up. But I know that those 5 days will feel like eternity.


	18. Training 1

**I feel I must explain the schedule so no one is surprised. We have 2 more training days after this. Then scores. Next getting ready from interviews. (I'm doing that cause I want to give everyone a POV before the games, so I needed that little thing) Then interviews. Then everyone gets another short POV. Then Games Sorry if it's a long wait, but I'm doing it as fast as I can. I'm almost done with the second Training day. 3****rd**** will be easy, I have it all planned out. Ok hope you enjoy! **

_** PLEASE REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Silvy Tatnum D2<strong>

I sat up rubbing my eyes. Knocking on the door. That's what woke me. Crap. I jump up, rushing into the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute," I call. I hear a familiar grumble, and I can't help but guess it's our escort, Listless. She never seemed to like me, no matter what I did. Oh well.

I quietly brush my teeth and brush back my hair into a normal ponytail. I see clothes laying on the counter, and I quickly change into the shorts and tank top. The back of the shirt has a large '_2'_ printed on it. I leave the room, my hand rubbing the little bracelet carefully over and over.

Now was my chance to put names to faces. And then add personalities as well. Try and impress the Careers.

I slip into the dining room, Coda and Statuesque already talking. They glance up when I walk in, but continue their conversation easily. I pick up a plate, filling it with food and grabbing a glass of orange juice. I fall into the seat away from Coda and he gives me a lightly annoyed look. I eat silently words fighting together in my mind, but nothing forming.

"So, since we have me and Jewel for mentors, Silvy you get to choose who you want," She refers to me. I glance up.

"Either is fine," I mumble. I quickly force food into my mouth so I don't have to speak. She sighs and turns back to Coda. I happily stuff my face with the amazing food until our escort runs in to bring us down.

I stand up wiping my face with the back of my hand and then darting after her. Coda follows with a sigh. I step into the elevator and then stifle a groan when Coda stands _directly _next to me. The button is pushed and we head down 2 floors. I step off into a huge training room, filled with weapons and survival stations.

"Yes!" Coda hoots. The other tributes that are standing around, which was only district 1 and 10. District 1 had mild chatter going on between them, but District 10 seems to be as cold to each other as 12 is in the winter. Their backs are to each other and the girl looks like she's pouting.

Brat.

District 11 comes down hand in hand, the guy making stupid jokes that made the girl get a smile. They go near District 10, and the girl smiles pleasantly at them, making the girl smile a little easier.

Damn I need to learn people's names.

More Districts file in, Coda instantly turning on the charm when Career Districts enter. It was almost pathetic.

"Hello," A voice pulls me into reality. It was the girl from 5, the one with a kid. "Are you ok? You look a little lost," She smiles gently at me.

"No, I'm fine, just thinking," I tell her with a small smile of my own. She takes my arm in hers and l follow as she goes near the rest of the Careers. I go, but being near Coda makes me feels weird.

"Ok everyone! Now, not all of you may know about the training center, so let me explain," A tall dark skinned woman calls out. She has a tired, worn expression, like a teacher would have. We all silence each other and then turn to face her. "Now, here is where you will learn to use weapons and gain knowledge you don't have. Build fires or learn edible plants. Maybe you can throw rocks well, try throwing a knife instead. It's all about learning to survive. I mean, would you like to die in a heroic fight to the death, or because you ate the wrong berry?" She questions us.

"Now rules. You are not a loud to fight or train with other Tributes. No practicing take downs and then pulling out a knife, already enough time for that in the arena," Her grin was cruel as she said it. "Please use every station at least once, though it's not required. You can also find allies here, but remember only one can survive," With that she clapped her hands together shooing us.

I glance at Coda once, but turn away to go to a station that Lucy went to.

I don't have time to deal with idiots like him.

**Blaine Haze D10**

Was it strange I felt bad for yelling at her? Maybe. But really, everyone doesn't need to fall to her feet and worship her. She hasn't even looked at me since then, and I sorta feel bad. And armor cracked too. I broke, showing her anger and annoyance, something I hadn't shown in years. Not even to my father.

I broke away from everyone and waited for them to find stations, deciding to go to an open one. Almost everyone goes for the weapons, so I head over to the knot tying station, happy to be alone with my thoughts. The mentor smiled when he saw me, eagerly helping me with basic snares. I say nothing to him as I perfect the knot easily.

"Very good, but that is too loose, tie it like-Oh," He says. "One moment please," He goes back to explaining the knot. I glance over to see who has come over and see it's the kid from 12. I fix the knot and then stay a little longer, so I don't look rude.

I head to the edible plant section next, but the things all looked the same. I would have had myself killed quickly, mixing up blueberries with something called pokeweed.

Apparently I would die with a horrible headache, a stomachache, and horrible seizures. I would most likely choke on my own vomit.

Great.

As I move away from the station, and glance at Acacia carefully. She was standing with the guy from 4, her teeth flashing in light as she smiles up at his tall form. His arms were wrapped in thick gauze. Her eyes flit to mine and she grinned, waving lightly. I stood shocked for a moment, but she turned away quickly before I could ask.  
>I shake my head, heading over to the knife section. I pull out something that looks similar to a cleaver, spinning it around my fingertips easily. I look over the targets set up, some only a yard away, others 50ft. back.<p>

I have fairly good aim naturally, so I move to one about 7 yards back. I stood there for a moment, and I swear I could feel eyes boring into my back, but I ignore them as best I could. I hold up the knife and aim it carefully for a moment, not wanting to look like a fool. I exhale and throw it.

_Thwack_!

It stuck. Right in the dummies head. I can't help the smirk from forming onto my lips. And attendant brings the knife back and smiles at me. I nod, my smirk having disappeared before anyone could have seen it. I throw a few more times, each hitting where I wish. When I leave I go over to the wrestling station, watching as the boy from 2 almost decapitates someone. He is pulled off, and yelling starts and attendants are running around trying to help.

"What? That's how you train moron!" He shouts. He's dragged out of the room and the guy he was fighting with, held his throat tightly eyes wide. I see the girl from his district throwing darts and ignoring his every move. Maybe I should do as she does, pretend Acacia is no one. It would be easier than trying to befriend her.

I wander trying to find somewhere to go, and eventually force myself over to the fire starting station. I can start fires pretty easily, since we have to smoke a lot of the meat at the shop, but I still am set on using matches. I try using the other materials and am pretty good with a flint, but if I don't get my hands on one…

I sigh. I never wanted to have to train to die. Why did I have to? I glance over to Acacia. She was one of the smallest, beside the 13 year olds. I hadn't seen her touch a weapon, and she seemed to only be talking to people. At the moment she was with the girl from 6, a gentle, almost motherly smile resting on her lips as the girl spoke.

I shook my head, turning back to my fire. The warmth ran over my fingers as I added other things to it keeping the blaze small.

Well at least I'll be able to stay warm in the arena.

**Lucy Jesha D5**

I stayed with Silvy. She was instantly accepted into the Career group, and I need in. I wanted to have safety and still have a chance. Lucky for me, she was pretty quiet, only really talking when she had a question and that wasn't often. I saw she was pretty good with darts and small knives and I watched so I could mimic her easily.

I noticed my skill got me approved looks from other Careers. I smiled at them waving, trying all I could.

I needed to go home to Clair. She can't lose both of us. Not an option.

"LUNCH!" Someone's voice booms. I turn and glance over to the room that everyone is filling into. I follow quickly, catching up to Coda and Chanz. They smile at me, which I return, looking back to wave Silvy forward. She comes with reluctance.

We file in, getting in line to get food. The guys hype about how good they were with this weapon, or how they could set the whole place on fire if they wanted. I just smiled and laughed when it was needed, and I seemed to fit in.

"Look at that, District 10, all alone! What a loser!" I looked around. I was the last person in line. I saw who was with whom. The girls from 3 and 12 were together, along with the boy from 12. Both from eleven were together, the guy holding both of their trays. Girls from 7, 8, and 9 all sat together, smiles on their faces. The siblings from 6 together, the boy from 7 was wandering over to his district partner. Boys from 8 and 9 leaned against the wall near each other, speaking quietly. The Career's that had gotten their food already had pulled the 4 largest tables together.

I looked to where they were looking and saw the girl sitting on the floor, alone in the corner of the room. She didn't seem to mind the seclusion, as if it was normal. She picked at her food slowly not looking anywhere but the floor. I looked for her district partner and say he was still in line up near the front. He seemed to hear us, because he turned to look at her, but didn't linger. He finished piling his plate, turned and walked to where she sat. He said nothing as he sat down, and neither did she, but a smile fell on her lips as she ate.

Weird district.

I follow everyone else back to the tables and they all great me happily. Coda pulls my seat out and I grin at him, nodding. Silvy sits next to me and I chatter aimlessly with her and the others.

"Hey Lucy?" Lore asks suddenly.

"What?" I reply with my mouth full.

"Was that girl your daughter?" He asked. Silence fell around the table, and so everyone looked up from all around the room. I sat there silently for a moment, but then look up to answer.

"Yes, that's my daughter," He looked away. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought you and her looked familiar," He doesn't elaborate. I knew what he went though. He was thinking of a couple of years back. When a mother and daughter were interviewed about how happy they were to have their husband and father in the final 3 and how excited they were to have him come home.

"Hey, Coda, have you been to the spear station yet?" Silvy says after a moment of silence. He looks up and shakes his head. "Ooh, when we get back you and me should have a competition on who has better aim."

"Really? You're on! I could beat you any day!" His laugh booms around the room. Everyone goes back to the normal conversation. Silvy and Coda start bantering and when I glance over at her she gives me a small smile.

At least one of the Career's is on my side.

**Chanz Sharp D1**

We all finish lunch with huge grins and bets about who can lift the most weight. I run back and stand with a smile as I wait for Coda and Zane to come over. Zane was slow but beat Coda, who was talking quickly to Lucy, to the station.

"Ok so who ever lift's the most is the best," I smirk. "Zane you go first," I push the tall boy forward. He grumbles a little, picking up a 75lbs ball. His muscles strain but he lifts it with a quick movement. He spins in a circle carefully, and then releases the thing, lobbing into one of the sword dummies.

"Not bad aim," Coda calls. He moves over to the 100lbs ball hoisting it onto his shoulder with a smile. He struts around a little before returning it to its spot. I roll my eyes, pulling 115lbs off and holding it on my shoulder.

"Not bad," Coda calls pulling the 125lbs ball off. I grab the 130lbs ball. It continues like this for a while. Others gather to watch us, as we pull weights off the rack. I fall to the ground panting and Coda does too after he got the 180lbs back on the rack. People clap for our hard work, and I see that we carried the same amount. I look over to Zane, remembering he hadn't picked up any more than his first weight.

"For being so big, your pretty weak aren't you?" I huff. He looks at me a moment, then goes to the rack. He looks over the weights, and pulls two weights down. Hoisting them carefully over his shoulders, he walks over to me and places them in front of me so I can read how much they both weigh.

"Hundred pounds and the other is a hundred and ten," I say shocked. He lifts them up again, moving over to put them carefully back in there spots. I stare as he moves away from the crowd that gathered around us. "Wow," I hear someone murmur. I stand quickly, remembering my training of never letting anyone see you down. Coda huffs up, turning to Silvy.

"Spear station?" He smirks. She nods a small smile as she runs a head of him. He darts off after her, and so does Lucy. Lore stands there a moment, but then runs to where Zane went, which was at the fire building station with the girl from 10.

Didn't I see them together earlier too? Maybe just coincidence, but something said that wasn't true. I shook my head, moving to the sword station, pulling a large blade off the wall. I go to the dummies, putting anger into every thrust.

It was pure luck they beat me, nothing more. I could beat him if I wanted too, but I'll let him have some time in the fame.  
>The sword cut deep into dummies chest, ripping and tearing through it. When I step back, it's missing an arm its foot and its head. I smile a little to myself as I set the sword back in its respective spot.<p>

I find Vitani, throwing knives at targets. She glances back at me, and even with her eyes on me, hits dead center.

"Not bad," I tell her. She smiles a little as she turns back. I pick up a few small knives and through them with her, but I fail. They're too small in my large hands, and I let out a growl.

"Chanz, it's ok," She laughs. "You can still throw spears better than me," She consoles with a grin. I nod with a smile matching hers, happy to laugh at it.

I mean, I'm not in the games just yet.


	19. Training 2

**Hello! Yes its me again! With a SECOND training day. yes. **

**If anyone cares, yes Izzy has a little shorter part. Reasons are A-I couldn't think of more. And B- I haven't gotten on review from her creator.**

**I wont hold chapters or characters hostage, but if you don't review for your Tribute, then they will either get short POV's or I will kill them early. Its as simple as that. **

**If you're wondering about Lore, no he's got anything going with Izzy. I just think he would be a slight manipulator to get what he wants **

**And yes, Acacia is in it a lot. She is an easily used character if I need someone to just be there, because she doesn't have a use other than that. She does things for others benefits. Not her own. So drawing away attention if they don't want it, or encouraging them… its normally her doing it, just because that's what **_**I **_**would do.**

**So sorry if she annoys you, she will really only be in the next chapter and then it will die down :) hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**Isabelle Doesay D4**

It's hard being the youngest Career. I mean, I trained for fun, never to actually compete, so I had to learn quick. And then make it look good too!

I stood and carefully glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone was watching me. And I saw almost everyone was. I gulped carefully, and then sighed, relaxing myself. I cracked my neck, I heard someone snicker, and then lifted my arm, thrusting the spear forward.

I held my breath, waiting to see if it stuck. I hear it collide and I hear murmuring. I look around a little, finding the spear I had just thrown.

Lodged in the manikin's throat. I smiled and jumped up in joy.

"Nice shot," The girl from 10 said. She hadn't even picked up a spear, but stood watching others. I rolled my eyes slightly, but smiled.

"Thanks," I picked up another. I was more confidant, able to throw harder and farther. I was slightly amazed with myself that I was able to throw with as much as I did.

I soon grew tired of it though, moving to the knot tying station instead. I carefully pulled at the rope, putting knots into certain places, happy to have my hands occupied. My mind wasn't able to wander either, since I focused so closely on the rope in my hands.

Hands came from behind me, showing me carefully how to tie the snare I was messing up on. I glanced up with annoyance to see who it was, and noticed who it was. Lore, from district 3. I blushed pulling away from him, mumbling how I didn't need help. He shrugged, staying at the station with me, pulling together knots I hadn't seen before. I watched in awe, trying to mimic his moves.

I accomplished it easily. I smirked at the concealable snare I had just created. The teacher gave me an approving look, turning back to Lore, who was intently watching her hands move.

I moved away from the station smiling at Coda, who sorta waved back. I hoped I would be able to join them.

It would make winning that much easier.

**Aurora Summer D7**

Oh, how my fists_ hurt_. Boxing lessons, not the best thing to train with, but who knows. It might save my life. I stretched my fingers out careful to not push them to far that it hurt. I moved away from that station, a wave of thanks all I left behind. I needed to go back to something normal.

Knives.

I moved to the station carefully, picking up a small knife like I would use from working at the mill. I pretended I was with Myka, throwing knives at the large logs that hung over our heads. I got my grip carefully on the handle, finding my hitting point before releasing it.

Sadly, it's off. It makes me look worse than I was. I grumble a little, pulling a new knife forward, holding my breath as I throw it.

Dead center. Right on the targets head. I slightly played it off, as if it was pure luck. I forced my eyes to widen, a grin to form on my, falsely, bewildered face. Others seem to believe it, being they murmur. I throw a couple more, making sure none of them actually hit right on target. My hand still hurt a little too, so it was easy to miss.

I finished that with a small smirk, turning away from it easily. I looked for something that wouldn't bore me and my eyes fell on the archery station. I stepped over slowly and shyly examining the equipment.

"Would you like to try?" A heavily accented man asks in a quiet tone. I nod a little, picking it up and holding in the way I've seen others. The man carefully adjusts my stance and hold so it would be easier. I smiled a little as I knocked the arrow, pulling it carefully up to eye level. "Ok," The man breathed, as if not to disturb my concentration. "Aim at a target and shoot."

I turn to the bull's eye target in the corner next to the station. I stuck in a deep breath, close my eyes for just a second. I hold the string with just my fingertips, my breath washing over them as I release the breath.

Then I released the arrow.

"Ow!" I shriek out. I dropped the bow, clenching my wrist in a tight hold. The mentor rushes over looking at the long red, and slightly bleeding, rub mark the arrow left on the inside of my wrist. It burned, and as he called over an attendant the whole training center stops what they're doing.

They all glance over at me. They all stare. I shift uncomfortably under their strong looks, and I feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

I hear it then. A loud, long burst of almost insane laughter. Everyone breaks their stare from me, looking for the laughing culprit. I glance around to, relieved for the eyes to move away. No one can find her at first. She was tucked away, at the camouflage station on the other side of the center. No one sees her just yet, being she hid herself in the tall grass supplied. But soon you heard people murmuring her name and it filled the room. I looked over to her district partner and he was shaking his head a little sadly.

"Acacia, you're not helping yourself," He muttered turning back to his station. I glanced at her, and she had stood, her face having war paint on it, as she leaped carefully over logs and other items placed in her way. She looked at me, and when she caught my eye, gave me a sad smile and winked.

I heard the names filtering around that her stunt had gotten her. I had to wonder if she had done it intentionally, to draw the odd attention away from me.

"Thank you," I muttered as they finished wrapping my arm up in the antiseptic gauze. I smiled thankfully at them when they said I could go. I move away from the archery station, over to the plant section where the girl from 8 was standing. She glances over with a smile, combining plants together without really watching.

"Wow," I mutter as I watch her.

"I have a garden back home. I had to do a lot of research on them," She tells me with a distant smile.

"Oh really? We can't afford a garden. The seeds and stuff I mean. But that would be helpful," I say as I continue watching her.

"Oh I don't know what I would do if I couldn't afford my garden. I might cry. It's all I knew would stay the same over the years," She stops for a moment. "I hope my brother takes care of it," She finally says.

"You have a brother?" I ask with a grin.

"Yeah, he's like 23 now, so he's safe. How about you?" she glances over at me.

"3 brothers. Twin sister, and then 4 other sisters too. And I'm the oldest," I tell her. She looks at me wide-eyed and then laughs.

"Hey Tin, she got you beat on family!" She laughs. The boy from her district limped over to us, and gave me once over.

"How many siblings you got?" He asked gently.

"7," I say. "And a twin sister."

"Nice," His face breaks into a huge grin. "I got 5,2 pairs of twin boys and my little sister."

"Oh really? I have…" We continue talking of our siblings, Skyler laughing and smiling with us, and I realize something.

Looks like I've got allies.

**Elijah Laird D12**

District 12 wasn't horrible this year. I could hunt, and Lainey was pretty good too. We already had an alliance. I mean, why wouldn't you ally with the one person from home?

It was almost funny, because when we first were talking she was overly skeptical of me. I guessed it was how she always was with people. But now we went to every station together. I was younger than her, but who else would we ally with? No one wants District 12 as an ally.

"Lainey?" I call. She turns to look at me.

"Yes?" She asks.

"I'm going to the ax station, ok?" I inform her. She nods.

"I'll be there in a moment," She says turning back to the painting on her arm she was doing. I nodded, and turned toward the ax station.

When we were hunting, Tegan could use a bow, a knife, memorize plants, and easily catch fish. She had the free time to practice though, unlike me. I could only use a knife and an ax better than her. I could shoot a bow, but I didn't always hit the target. I could remember some plants, but not as many as her. And I hate fish.

I slipped between the larger Careers that had filled the blunt weapon area. I wasn't really planning on showing off, but I felt them gripping my shirt, tugging, smirking, and laughing as I passed. I pulled a traditional ax from the wall, and saw that the girl from 9 was also there. It was surprising, her aim I mean.

"Nice," I mumbled as I stepped up next to her. She watches me slightly, and then side steps.

"Let's see you go," She mutters. I nod, turning and with barely a glance, chucking the ax as hard as I can. It slices through the air, hitting the dummy perfectly. She smirks a little, before taking me on, throwing hers, hard, and hitting next to mine. I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine," I smirk. I grab another ax, and before an attendant can remove it, I hit the handle of her ax. It sticks, pulling the ax out with a thud.

"Hey! Don't ruin equipment!" He yells.

"Just buy more!" I shout back. "You got enough money!" The girl, Jillian I think, laughs loudly at that remark.

I extend my hand to her suddenly. She looks at it for moment.

"Allies?" I ask suddenly, just as Lainey walks in. Jillian looks at us, contemplating. Then extends her hand to both me and Lainey with a grin.

"Allies."

**Joe Walden D11**

Alayaa is doing better. She wasn't as frightened, and was able to laugh again. Her eyes lit a little more, but when the joke had worn out, her eyes grew frightened and she clung tightly to my arm. I would have to soothe her carefully.

Tell her a new joke. Think of a new one so I'm ready when it wears down again. Because I know it will.

Luckily, the girl from 10's idiotic antics helped ease her mind. Her latest was running behind the Career's, mainly the boys from 2, 3, and 4, and tapping a hand on their shoulder. They would turn to look at her, but she would have sprinted past by the time they looked.

At first they laughed, but when they started throwing spears, knives, and using swords, her moves irritated them. They whipped around, weapons out and ready, as if they are ready to kill her. I wouldn't be surprised.

At one point I catch her eye as she races by, a hand up as if she was waving. She winked carefully so no one except me saw. She waved to Alayaa, a grin spread over her face and Ally smiled and waved back.

"She's brave," I mutter to her quietly.

"Why? She's just goofing off," Ally said glancing up at me.

"Yeah," I mutter. "But she's not getting on anyone's good side, I can tell you that."

"I like her," She says finally.

"I know that," I smirk. "But the Career's don't. She's on more than just one of their hit lists."

"I guess," She mumbles. "But if she needs allies, can she be with us?"

Her words worry me. If we were to ally with her, she would put targets on our backs. On Ally's back. I don't want to risk it. But she wants it, it would make her happy. Her living and being happy are high on my list.

What's higher though?

"If she wants," I tell her, but maybe she'll die in the bloodbath. Yes that would be nice, and then it wouldn't be hard for Ally. And she would be that much closer to home. "But I think she's got a group."

Her face fell a little, as if she was really looking forward to her company. I sigh.

She's already going to lose everyone if she wins, why lose one more?


	20. Training 3

**Yeah scores are next!**

**Oh if anyone is wondering why I made the training like this, because it seemed like, in the movie, what they did. I know it might be off for what some people think, but it's how I saw it. Sorry to disappoint. **

**Ok so with Acacia in this chapter. Everything that happens to her in this chapter, has happened to me. In one day. All at once. I really try to now out her in as much but I like having her in. She is an interesting and fun character for me to write. **

**And she is also brought up so I can make people hate her :D yayy!**

**Skyler Baylon D8**

The last day. We were almost done with this damn training. I mean yeah, I'm happy to have new skills, but I just want to get going. I sprinted down the steps from the elevator, because someone got Tin up late, and he naturally isn't that fast. I don't blame him for that, I mean, that's cruel, but now we were late.

"…Going to be-oh well, hello district 8, happy to have you joining us," The lead attendant sneers at us, her eyes turning to slits.

"Mentor had a hangover, so he isn't even up," Tin huffs. "And our escort wasn't in until about ten minutes ago."

"And..." I choke out. "We aren't morning people," I puff.

"Fine, just line up," She barks. I scoot over to where Aurora was, and she lightly takes my hand and squeezes it once before dropping it. "As I was saying," The attendant shoots me a hard look. "Today is not like the normal training. You will have 4 activities, which everyone is doing. First is dodging. Second station is climbing. Third is speed. The fourth is my personal favorite. It's a combination of all three, a race if you will, though there is no other price than bragging rights.

"Ok, so now, everyone please split up so that the 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12 are in one line, and 1, 3, 5, 7, 9, and 11 in another. Go," She informs us. I move to my line and the siblings from six stand in front of me. The girl is shaking and the boy is trying to comfort her. I glance behind me and see the boy from 10 rolling his eyes at the girl who is sticking her tongue out at him.

I lean on Tin a little, still a little tired. He pats my head lightly, but then stops, looking straight ahead.

"So for this, you will run through this course. Now, it is not based off of speed, but getting through with the least amount of hits. The one with the lowest amount is considered the winner," She sneers at us. "Now when the whistle blows you can start. Do not go if someone from your team is already in the center."

With that she moved away from the front, moving to a tall podium. She climbed up it, and all the Gamemakers went to their stand higher up so they could watch. I shifted foot-to-foot, happy to be slightly one of the taller tributes. I saw them burst in as the whistle was blown. The girl from 2 darted in first, along with the boy from 1.

He seemed to go for brute force, trampling through the place like an animal, barely-avoiding things, or getting hit straight on. The girl was better, sprinting though but swerving out of the way just in time. They both get through roughly the same time.

The rest of the districts – till it gets to district 6 – have basically the same strategy. Brute force or speed. But district 6 and 7 too, they avoid. They jog, carefully avoiding everyone at cost. They are tired and huffing by the time they get to the other side but they have only be hit about twice each.

"You're up," Tin whispers. I nod stepping forward and walking forward until the whistle blasts around me. I sprint forward, watching the attendants that swing at me. I jump/side step out of the way of most of them, but I'm nailed in the arm and leg a few times. When I come out I'm huffing but not from being tired, but because I was frightened every time someone swung.

Tin comes in a few seconds after, a nice bruise on his left cheek, and I feel bad. I glance to see the girl from 10 getting ready to go. The whistle blows and she darts in.

At first she avoids them pretty well none come near her. But then one aims at her head, as if it was a mace that would kill her. She let out a piercing shriek, and jumped up, spinning, and kicking the attendant square in the chest. He fell back and she darted away, avoiding the attendants easily since they were still stunned, like all of us, of her strength and athletic ability.

The girl from nine comes only moments after looking surprised. The whistle blows again and the boy from 10 walks in. He takes a single step, before flying by all of the trainers, his foots steps impossible to hear. He was literally a streak of dark clothes as he sprinted around, dodging almost everyone except someone he didn't see.

The boys from 12 and 11 are pretty good avoiding most, and only getting skimmed if hit at all. The girls from both aren't as fast, but only get hit once or twice, when they were avoiding someone else, or when they tripped.

"Ok! Who would like to know who the best from each team was?" The attendant's voice rang. Voices boomed and cheered from the careers. "Ok, well from team 1, it was district 7's Lester Black, with only one hit." A small clap for him. "And for team 2, it was district 10's Acacia Skyee with zero!" Everyone turns their looks on her. She looks at the floor, her face red.

What was wrong with her? She embarrassed herself daily her! Why is it when she does something well, she becomes shy?

**Delainey Siri**

That Acacia girl is going to get herself killed. Her move in there was enough to show she has some fighting power so now the Careers will calculate how easy her death will be.

"Ok, so please, all in the same groups, go to the climbing station," We all move, and I notice the boy from 4 has a hand on 10's back. Weird.

We get to the large climbing center, which a few people had used, but not many. We all get in line, and each of us are handed a harness, which we slip into quickly as she speaks.

"Now, this is about speed. Get to the top the quickest and you win. You won't be let down until you get to the top either so, have fun," Her voice is cold.

I shiver a little I don't like heights. I want to stay firmly on the ground. But the girls from 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 are like squirrels. They scurry up the walls in a minute, each smiling and waving from the top. The boys aren't as good. They can't 'scurry' but they are good at hoisting themselves up. They all get to the top in about 2 minutes, where they whoop and holler and brag. I roll my eyes, but stay silent.

The guy from 6 climbs up quickly, slipping a little closer to the top, but managing to stay on. The boy from 5 climbs after him and they reach the top at the same time. Then the girl gets hooked in.

The girl from 6's eyes widens a little, but she climbs up. She is slower, but still goes at an easy pace. Then she looks down. A squeak escapes her lips and she lets go of the wall completely. She starts flailing around, unsure of it and frightened. No one knows what to do, so we all stand wide-eyed, when her brother starts yelling for someone to help her.

Acacia, who was on the other side, moved to her side, quietly scaling over to the frightened girl. Acacia grabbed the girl's harness; held her still, and puut her back on the wall. She was in tears, you could hear her sobs from the floor, but they kept climbing. When they got to the top, Acacia stepped over so she hung off of the girl from 6 with a harness as they were lowered. When they touched base, their district partners surrounded them. The boy from 4, Zane also found interest in her too.

"Acacia," Zane hissed. "You could have gotten killed with that stunt." I didn't understand, but then saw what he meant. Her harness wasn't fitted, or hooked correctly. She was basically climbing without anything that would keep her safe.

"I know, but she was scared. And we would have been here for hours until she calmed enough," She informed him with a small shake of her head. She leaned on him, and then slid to the floor, most likely tired from her stunt.

"Elena!" her brother pleads. "Thank god you're ok. It's alright, don't cry," He hushed. He gave Acacia a look, and she replied with a sleepy grin.

The order returned, and soon I was up.

I sucked in a breath as a harness was tightened and hooked on. I glanced up, released my breath, and started climbing.

My hands caught in the nooks and crannies of the fake rock wall. My feet found places to hold and I hoisted myself up and over little spots. I made sure to never look down. I didn't want to fall to my death. My arms ached but I didn't stop. I kept going, up, up, up. I felt strong when I got to the top, I rang the bell loudly and was slowly dropped down.

2 obstacles down, 2 to go.

**Jillian Simon**

Aurora, Skyler, and I had been having tons of fun. We were joking about tributes that we disliked, and talking about one's we liked. It's weird, because in less than 4 days, we will be forced to kill each other, but hey.

Next was the speed round, and I had to say I was fast. I wondered how they would do it, making us race one person or run as a group.

"Ok everyone, now for this run, you aren't really on teams. Everyone will run, one at a time, and we will time you. The fastest gets bragging rights," We all get in line. The 10 girl was in the very far back, and we were near the front.

The girl and boy from 6 are upfront, then Lester from 7. Then Skyler, Aurora, and me. Other little groups formed and stood in order. The boy goes first when a bang sounds.

He's shocked for a moment, and then sprinted forward with a surge reaching the end in 20 seconds. His sister was fast too, 19.3 seconds, and I had to applaud with everyone.

Lester isn't bad, his strides are naturally long, but his time is similar to the girl. Aurora went into a traditional running pose and sprinted forward. Me and Skyler cheered as she went and when we saw her final score we screamed with joy. 17.8.

Skyler went next and we all had to cry and scream for her too, laughing the whole time. 18.1.

Then my turn. I bend over, suck in air so I don't collapse from affixation. I held my breath, waiting, waiting, waiting.

BANG!

I surged forward, I heard screaming and cheering, but my heart pounding in my chest was what kept my rhyme. I felt the ache in my knees, but I didn't slow, and the sprint isn't far. I rush into Aurora and Sky's arms. They pat me on the back, smile, laugh and clap as my score appears.

17.1.

Others run. Others get higher or lower scores. It's cute, some of the couples that appear. Izzy and Lore, who seem hooked at the hip. Of course 11, though whenever asked they deny any relationship. But the oddest one is the triangle. That dumb 10 girl runs last.

Her district partner went ahead of her, and one of the higher scores. She sprinted, right to him her hand up in a high five, which makes a loud snap when it collides. But that's not it.

She runs right into Zane Mitchel's arms. The room erupts in whispers. She doesn't hear but releases him instantly. She stumbles a little I see it was an accident.

Or was it?

I shrug, and we all turn back together, gossiping and giggling. It would be almost like home.

Well, beside the fact that we all want to kill each other.

I glance to the screen above us, and see whole the overall winner was. Of course, it's District 10's guy.

What is with that district?

**Zane Mitchel**

The last round. Then 2 more days until the Games. Hopefully it would be a rather short games, because I had promised Jenna. I would come home.

I would come home _soon_. My heart fluttered in my chest as I looked around. I was almost the tallest and strongest one here. The only one taller was the kid from 10, but I didn't know any of his strengths.

We all made our way to the other side of the room, a large course ahead of us. We all looked in aw, others with smug grins. I heard someone let out a whistle of amazement as we stood there.

The long, huge section of the center, which had been blocked off for most of the time, now shown everyone what was planned. There was a long stretch ahead of everyone, large moving blocks, tall walls, and attendants with foam swords everywhere.

"Now everyone. This is what we were preparing you for. This is the race of your lives. Well, for one of you this won't be. But for the rest, this could be your time to shine. It's proven that the person that does the best at this, is likely to win the Games, "_Not if you tell everyone. Now the winner will be the main target,_ I think.

We all line up, 4 going at once. I was in the front, against Lucy, Coda, and Chanz. All of them had been going after me since I had beaten them at the weight contest. And the knife contest. And the fighting contest.

I wait, my heart thudding harshly in my chest. I hold my breath, letting it build until…

BANG!

We all lurch forward, my legs pumping quicker than before. I wasn't trying to show off, but my body naturally tried to be the best. This is why I worked at the docks, so I stayed in top shape, even though I didn't train like every other guy.

I leaped up the moving blocks, attendants swinging at me as I leap over the moving boxes. I trip slightly at a point and I let out a grunt as I use the leverage from being on the ground to shoot me up to the wall. My hands latch on the little nooks of the wall. I move with precision and swing over the top, as I stand tall. I move a little fast at the home stretch, and I hear the heavy clomping steps of attendants chasing after me.

I leap over the finishing line, wishing to collapse on the ground. I want to pant like Jenna would when we raced; like a dog on a hot summer day. But I didn't.

I stood tall, as if I wasn't even winded and looking over my shoulder I saw Chanz and Coda just pulling over the wall. Lucy was ahead of them both, laughing as she sprinted over to my side.

"Nice run," She huffed. I smirked. The others joined us. I heard the bang go off again, more people coming. The clamp of feet, the yelps of fright, and loud bashes when they got hit to hard. Others sprinted up, joining us, and I would smirk with them as they joined us.

At one point I winced, hearing a girl shriek and a loud thwack come at almost the same moment. I wondered if it was Acacia, but then pushed it from my thoughts. I had already decided she was not worth my worry. I didn't care. She could die, and it would mean nothing.

Moments later, the girl from 11 limped into view. She had a large red mark on her shin, and the boy was right behind her, lifting her and carrying her to safety.

Was it odd I felt a sense of relief that it wasn't her? Maybe it was because I had hung out with her, yeah that was it. Nothing more.

She did race up a few moments later, but she walked over and plopped to the floor, not really caring about anyone. She didn't look at me; I only glanced at her once. Nothing more.

Never will it be anything more.


	21. Scores

**Ok just putting it out there, in my head I have color coding for the districts. Here is the list.**

**D1-Pink, D2-Lavender, D3-Silver, D4-Navy Blue, D5-Orange, D6-Yellow, D7-Green, D8-Violet, D9-Sky Blue, D10-Red, D11-Tan, D12-Black**

**I am telling you this, only because this MIGHT come in handy later. I say might because, come on, my idea's get scrapped so often... **

**And yes, Blaine. I love him. So it is written in his POV. **

**Also this would be the time to tell me if you don't like your allies. Last chance. **

**_*AND PLEASE! Go check out my beta's new HG story! It's Called 'Coming Home,' And his account name is Lost Grey Soul! PLEASE GO! Link!- s/8194184/1/*_**

**Blaine Haze D10 POV**

I lean back in my chair, full from the meal. Acacia was oddly silent, picking at the food with a disinterested look in her eyes. Boomer must have been able to tell, because he didn't try to speak to her. Acacia glanced around a lot and her shoulders shook every time she inhaled.

"Well, let's move the morgue into the TV room to watch the scores," Our escort said as she pushed herself up. Elixir, that was her name, I remembered as I stood up. Acacia was slower, and I stood there waiting for her. She looked up at me and smiled slightly. She hesitated for a moment, but then grabbed my arm, tugging me along to follow her. It was like the first day we met, except she wasn't falling over from being dizzy.

I walked into the large room, and fell onto the couch. Acacia sat next to me, releasing my arm and scooting over about a foot. Boomer plopped down next to her and placed his arm over the back of the couch. She seemed stiff. Elixir clicked on the TV and the bright faces of the normal hosts greeted us.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back! Its Vispip and Ansit again, here to tell you what your tributes got in training!" Vispip called with a wide grin. I noticed his hair was died black with pink and lavender stripes. Looked like he liked 1 and 2's tributes.

"Oh how I have been eager to see these! I didn't dare place my bets until I saw them!" Ansit squealed. I hold back an irritated sigh. Wouldn't want to bet on someone who will die the first day, would they?

"Well, I have the papers right here, so let's get started!" Vispip called with eager excitement. A picture of Chanz Sharp came on screen. "Chanz Sharp of District 1 gets…a 10! Wonderful!"

"Very nice! And his District partner Vitani Gold got…a 9! Very nice both of them!" Ansit squeaked. Coda's picture came up and Ansit again read his off. "Coda Baltic got a 10! Honestly I'm surprised he didn't get higher!"

"And his partner, Silvy Tatnum, she got a…a 6?" We all turned to look at each other.

"She did volunteer right?" I asked Boomer.

"Yep," Boomer chuckled. "Statuesque might have her killed!"

"Maybe she's pretending," Acacia put in, shifting away from Boomer a little more.

"You mean like how you used to pretend to be sick and get out of school?" I questioned. She glared at me, sticking her tongue out. I was a little surprised.

"I never did that," She told me sternly. "My dad would have killed me."

I'm not sure I heard her, but I couldn't ask before the hosts started speaking again.

"What a disappointment," Vispip says. "Oh well, time for Lore Fury of district 3! Looks like he got a 9! Fabulous!"

"There's some true tribute pride! Now Amelia Tipper, his district partner got a 7! Not bad," Ansit said with a thoughtful glance.

"Very true! Now onto District 4, one of our fans favorite's, Zane Mitchel!" Acacia seemed to lean forward without thought. "He got an 11! Highest score so far!" Vis calls out.

"I'm not surprised," Elixir said. "You know, the day they got onto the train, the boy locked himself in the bathroom for an hour? They thought he found a way to kill himself."

"He would never," Acacia mumbled. Boomer looked at her.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"Did you see how he treated his sister?" She said. "Do you think he would give up and give away his chance of going home to her?"

"She's got a point," I mumbled as I turned back to the TV.

"Isabella got an 8! Not bad for being 13 you must agree," Ansit said.

"Jest Gusto and Lucy Jesha of district 5, both got a 7, not bad," Vis called out.

"Well surprise here, both Josh and Elena Blan got 6's! I guess brother and sister are very alike!" She chirped.

"There actually very different," Acacia mumbled. We all kind of glanced at her, but she said nothing more.

"Apparently. Now, Lester Black of district 7 got a 7. Hmm, I expected more," Vispip said with a concerned face.

"He is only good with an axe," She said. Boomer nodded at the information.

"As did I, but oh well, next is Aurora Summers with a 6," They're voices had lost some of their excitement. They knew nothing higher would come now.

"Tin Laker of 8 has gotten a 6," Ansit said her voice not eager at all.

"He broke his ankle a few months back, he still can't walk correctly," She again mumbled vaguely. We glance at her again, but I realized the random facts were natural habit from her. I didn't catch what the boy from 9 got, but I hear the girl got a 7. Not bad really.

"Now District 10," Again she leaned forward intrigued. "Blaine Haze gets an 8, not bad at all," Vis smirked.

"Great job!" Elixir said with a wide grin.

"Good, very good," Boomer said with a small smile.

"I'm happy for you," Acacia wrapped her arms around my neck. I sat awkwardly, not sure what to do other an place my arm oddly around her shoulders. When she pulled back she looked like she would burst out laughing from how strange I acted.

"And for his counterpart, Acacia Flynn, she gets a" There was a pause. Acacia leaned away from the TV, hugging herself. We all leaned in "…a 3?"

A three.

"You got a three," Elixir mumbled.

Acacia tried to get up and go to her room, but before she could stand, Boomer grapped her arm.

"We'll talk later," He growled at her. She shrunk back into the chair.

"Ok then, district 11, Joe Walden, 8. And Alayaa Odair…7," Vis said still slightly shocked from the training score before.

"And lastly, District 12. Elijah Laird got a 6. For being in 12 it's not bad," Ansit mumbled. "And finally, Delainey Siri got a 7!"

"That's it for tonight everyone! Please remember to tune in on Sunday for the interviews, which I will be hosting!" Vispip called out with a large grin. "Don't forget to vote on your favorite tribute, and send in those questions! We hope you had a fun time! This is Vispip and Ansit, signing of," He waved his hand and the screen went black.

It was completely silent. Acacia was still struggling against Boomer's hand. He yanked her up, and she let out a yelp. He towered over her and started yelling.

"What the _hell _was that!" He snarled over her. She shrank down a tiny bit more, staring down at the floor. "Don't you _dare _ignore me!"

"Boomer…"Elixir mumbled at him.

"Acacia, tell me now, what the _hell _you did in there," His grip must have tighten over her arm, because she shrank down a little more.

"Boomer, let her go," I finally spoke up.

"What," She shrank a little more. "Did," She was on her knees. "You," Tears are fell down her face. "Do!" He yanked at her so she'd look up. But she didn't look up. She just shrieked out.

"_Daddy!"_ She screamed. At first I looked at her, thinking that no matter how loud she screamed, her 'daddy' would never come. But then she cries out again. "Please, Daddy, stop!" Her other hand shot up to cover her mouth. She didn't want to say that. She never wanted to say that.

I'd had enough. I got up and grabbed Boomer's arm and twisted. He let out a small yelp as I glared at him.

"She said stop," I growled. His eyes grew wide for a moment, but he stepped back. I stepped a little closer to Acacia and she looked up at me with watery eyes. I looked down at her and shakily put my arms around her. Her sobs started to quiet down and I hugged her close to my chest. As I stood, I vaguely remember my mother doing the same thing whenever I got hurt.

I thought to when we're in the Games, and how she might be too weak for it. How she might die the first day. I carried her to her room, opened the door, thinking about how she hadn't handled a weapon, and might not know how. I laid her under her covers as I hoped if she did die, it will be quick.

As I click off the light and pulled the chair over to the side of her bed, all I thought of is how she seemed like a young child scared of the dark. Shaking under the covers, clutching my shirt sleeve, and crying herself to sleep.


	22. Update

**Hi everyone! Sorry to get your hopes up on another chapter, but sadly not the case**. **Here is the updates.****  
><strong>

**_20th Hunger Games-_OK so this should be up soon. I have work all week and only have weekends off, and my Beta hasn't been able to get a hold of me and he's on vacation with an...*ahem* interesting friend. I swear it will be up as soon as possible, but i'm working till the 26th of July, after that my production rate will be back up, i promise.**

**_The Boy With The What?-_ OK so this one is a little more complex. I lost the chapter i had written cause my computer crashed. I am now really sad so this next chapter MIGHT suck a little cause I had a wicked long chapter written and I _really _dont want to rewrite it all. Again, once I'm off work, I will have chapters up much faster, i promise :D**

_**Side****_ note_-**_**I have a few original stories, does anyone want to read them? If so review or PM me :)****  
><strong>


	23. Interviews

**I know I will be asked. 'Acacia, why did you pick Blaine's father?' Answer- Because I LOVE Blaine! I love other character too, don't get me wrong, but I can only chose one, and I have info on Thomas and I just like him. So yeah **

**And I'm sorry if your character didn't get much time, but I mean really, if it wasn't your kid in the Games, you wouldn't be paying super close attention. At least in my mind you wouldn't. But, yay! Last chapter and then the Games! **

**That is unless you want me to do a chapter of everyone's POV of what they think before the games start. Everyone would get a paragraph.**

_**PS! I'm sooo sorry many of this is horrible and sucky. I hated writing most of it, and after I was done writing it I wanted to kill it. But I decided to just deal with it and give you an AMAZING Game! Again, so sorry! **_

_*Also for my benefit, in the reviews tell, who is your favorite character? Please don't say your own**_

**Thomas Haze- Blaine's Father-D10**

I silently closed up the shop. In my head I pretend to hear Blaine reminding me to lock the door, I do, and then hear him tell me to get home so the peacekeepers won't take me in. I let out a sigh as I walk around the back of the Butchery and slowly get into the house. As I climb the steps, I glance out the window and see a pasture full of cattle and horses.

I continue up the stairs without a second glance.

Once in the living room, I settle myself on the couch and pull a picture frame off of the side table. I glance down at the beautiful face of my wife and sigh.

"Let's get this over with," I mumble, half to the picture half to myself. I click on the TV and lean back. From the scores I've seen, Blaine has a good chance. If he can act smart and not do anything to stupid, he'll be fine. He'll be fine.

"Laura, you'd be proud," I mumble to the frame. I, of course, get no reply but I have no one else to talk too, so it doesn't matter. The familiar tune of the Capitol anthem starts and I look to the screen.

If this was like any other year, Blaine would have been sprawled on the floor or at the table doing homework, or if he was lucky and had nothing, would sit in the old recliner in the corner. He never sat anywhere else in the house. It was his mother's favorite chair.

"Hello! Welcome to the pre-game Interviews!" The normal interviewer yells out. "I'm your magnificent host, Vispip!" He shrieked to the screen. I just stared at the screen, trying to pretend this is the normal comforting silence that fills the house, not the over bearing killer silence that it really is. "Tonight, I will be taking _your _questions and asking this year's tributes and find out the inside stories! But first let's get a look at them tonight!"

All the tributes file out around the back of the stage, into the little seating area. My eyes look for Blaine in the crowd, and look for the one in the darkest clothing. He is near the back, a fedora covering his face.

I have to smile at how uncomfortable he looks as he tries to blend into the nonexistent shadows. He is slightly hunched, trying not to look at anyone. The line of tributes stop turning toward the crowd and then sitting down.

"Now that that's over with, let's get going!" Vispip calls out. Everyone cheers and crows. "Now you all know her and her shinning name, let's hear for District One's Vitani Gold!" More cheering. The small girl struts out with a huge smile on her face. She has a flowing purple dress that shimmers lightly in the brightness of the stage. A sparkling tiara rests on her head.

"Vitani, hello!" Vispip hugs her shoulders tightly. She laughs with an even wider smile.

"Vispip! It's wonderful to meet you!" She giggles.

"I can say the same about you!" He releases her shoulders. "Now Vitani, right now you look so strong and lovely. But when we saw you getting off your train before the Chariot rides, you looked like a wreck! For someone that volunteered, what could have set you off like that?" He asks. She looks up, her eyes wide with brilliance.

"Oh that? Well, you see…" She flashes a brilliant smile. She starts talking about a boy back home who confessed his love for her right before she left.

What an idiot.

"Oh really? Do you have anything to say to him?" Vispip asks her as he glances at the timer on the wall.

"Jazzy, I love you, I'll come home don't worry!" She called. She kissed her hand and then blew it at the camera. I wonder if this 'Jazzy' was real, or just a sponsorship ploy. I wouldn't be surprised, love is overused and exploited now a days.

"Aww, how sweet!" Vispip sighs.

The buzzer goes off. "Goodbye Vitani! We hope you get what you need!"

"Thank you!" She yells back and she struts off the stage. She passes by her partner they exchanged a hard glance.

"Chanz Sharp! Nice to see you again," He chuckles.

"It's a pleasure," He smirks. "For you."

"Oh why is that?" Vis leans in a little, confused.

"Why, you're talking to this year's victor before anyone else!" He laughs. Everyone else laughs but I just stare. _He's a cocky thing, isn't he_, I think to Laura.

"I am aren't I?" Vis doesn't seem impressed with the cocky boy, but the audience is dying.

"Do you want me to sign something for you?" He just chuckles. I realize the boy is just acting like the cocky big shot, because he laughs as if it was a joke.

"I'm ok," Vis doesn't notice it. "So Chanz, why are you so sure you'll win?"

"Well, I've based myself around one of my closest friend's brother. He was amazing! Almost won the Games, Levity Antio," He tells him.

"You do remember, he died," Vis sounds worried.

"Only because a mutt got him! If it had been one on one, he would have won!" The boy yelled. The buzzer went off. Vis just gives him a hand shake and pushes him away. A ghostly girl from 2 slinks forward.

"Silvy, hello," Vis says, a little quieter than with the other two. "How are you?"

"Fine," She mumbles back. She sort of glances up, her eyes flashing over the crowd.

"So Silvy, that 6 in training…" He trails off.

"What about it?" She asks.

"Well, you must know it's quiet low for District 2 volunteers," He says gently.

"Of course I know that," She smirks.

"Are you worried?" He seems confused about it all.

"No," She said simply.

"O…k…?" He still can't understand it all. "Anyways, do you have anything that might spark up the competition?" She flinches when the word 'spark' passes his lips.

"Um, if you count hurting, then yes," Her hand traces up her arm slowly. The camera pulls in closer to her arm and I notice a strange pattern scarred into her arms.

"Oh, um well, that's…interesting," He stuttered.

"Isn't that the point?" She smiles brightly. When she smiles, I'll give it to her she's pretty.

"I guess it is," He chuckles nervously. They exchange some odd small talk for a moment more. The buzzer goes off and he hugs her shoulders. The boy struts forward with a huge grin, waving at the crowd.

"Well Coda you seem to already have the crowd, don't you?" Vis laughs.

"Just a little," He chuckles.

"What is your thoughts on the Capitol so far Coda?" He asks after everyone quieted down.

"Well, the women are beautiful, and the food isn't half bad either," More laughs and hoots from the crowd.

"I can agree with that," Vis agrees.

"I mean, just look at the girl from District 2! She alone is beautiful!" Coda yells out. Hooting, whistling, and laughing. The camera focuses on Silvy and her face is bright red and her eyes are glossy as if she was about to cry. Her fists are clenched and her jaw is set. "And the girl from 5? Don't get me started!" Again, a close up on the girl's face. She looks like a wreck, her face stiff and red.

"You stud," Vis bursts.

"Well, if you got it, flaunt it," He laughs. Everyone laughs with him, and it take forever to quiet them all down. Again another buzzer and another tribute enter.

"Amelia," Vis speaks a little gentler. "What are your plans to win this year?"

"Be smarter than my competition. If I can contemplate faster or create better plans, I have more of a chance than the strongest person here."

"Of course," He smiles gently. "If you weren't here what would you be doing?"

"Reading," Her answer is automatic. I smile. Blaine might have liked her. "Or with my friend, Analess."

"Do you want to say anything to Analess?" He asks, glancing at the clock again.

"If I die, you can have my books," She smirks a little. Buzzer. New tribute. I realize their going faster this year. Maybe because I'm not really paying attention as I wait for Blaine.

"So Lore, I've heard you're a little flirt," The younger boy blushes a little, but smirks with a cocky essence.

"Who'd you hear that from?" He asks.

"Well, you're one of the girl's favorites!" Vis says excitedly.

"It's not the first time I've been told that," He chuckles.

"Oh really? So that means you got a girl?" He leans over to hear the reply.

"Oh no, I'm waiting for a girl to meet my standards," Lore smirks.

"And what would that be?"

"As great as me!" I vaguely see him as a mini of the 2 boy, but not as irritating. Everyone laughs at the boy and he gives a mock bow, which sets off another laughing fit. It takes forever again to shut them up, but when they do the buzzer goes off and Lore is gone.

"Isabelle-" Vis starts.

"Call me Izzy," The little girl smiles.

"Izzy? Ok then, hello Izzy," Vis crouches over a little to be her height. She looks so young in her sequined blue dress that flared around her hips. Her eyes were bright and wide with light. You could tell by the looks in the audiences faces could tell she would die early and they would feel bad.

"So Izzy, how is life back home?" Vis asks.

"Pretty good," The girl sighs. "Beside my mother at least…"

"Your mother?"

"You remember that game years back, with Oyster?" Nods from the crowd. "That was my big brother. When he died, my momma got really sad… I don't wanna disappoint her so I gotta win…"

"Oh, hun," Everyone must have literally given her there hearts.

"It's ok though, I got a secret weapon," She presses her index finger to her lips, as if tell him not to tell.

"We can't wait to see," Vis chokes out, dabbing at his eyes.

"Thank you," Buzzer. As the girl gets back to her seat, she lightly tabs the Lore boy's shoulder and smirks. He gives her a small grin, and then the camera's pull back to the boy.

"Zane, did you know you were officially voted fan favorite last night?" Vis asks.

"I didn't, actually," He looks surprised. "But thanks to anyone who voted. My sister must be pleased."

"Oh yes, your sister. That little darling, so sweet," He sighs. Zane tenses a little but keeps a smile. "Can you tell us about her?"

"About Jenna? Well she's a brat," He laughs. "But she is probably the most forgiving person ever."

"She seemed pretty attached to you, any family issues?" He rubs his arms slowly, almost a nervous habit it seemed.

"Dad's dead, mom's not really _there_. I've raised her and she would never forgive me if I didn't come home," He seems determined.

"Well, Jenna seems to be the best girl in your life, but has any other one caught your eye?" Vis gestures to all the girls. Zane's eyes flash somewhere near Blaine, but I'm not sure what girl he's looking at.

"Until I'm out of the Games, there is no point in romance. Only one will get out, what's the point in getting attached to someone destined to die?"

"Very well put Zane," Vis stuttered. Buzzer. Next.

"Well, Lucy, how are you today?" Vis asks the girl.

"The same I've been since I left home. Missing my baby," She whimpers.

"Can you tell us about her? You seem familiar as does she…" He looks at the red and yellow leather jacket.

"Ryan Brokewood is my husband," She says. Everyone knows now who she is. I sit up a little straighter. I want to puke. That child will lose both of its parents to the damn Games. Poor girl.

"Oh, we're so sorry," He choked out.

"I'm copping," She shrugs.

"That's his jacket right? I remember the colors," He mumbles.

"Yep."

"Your daughter, Clair if I remember right, how is she?" Vis asks.

"She has nightmares about her father, and I can't bring myself to tell her he's never coming home. I was waiting till she was older and then let her watch his Game if she wanted," She sighs, a tear slipping from her eye. "But now I can just hope I'll be able to do that."

"We hope you will too," Silence. She starts crying dropping her head into her hands. Buzzer. The girl is sobbing when she leaves. I don't really remember the boy, or either from 6. I know one was crying and the others were quiet. I only notice the girl from 7 because of her dress. It's long, and a slit goes up the side. I thought it would pull apart and I was ready to turn the TV off if it did. But amazingly she was able to get on the stage without incident.

"Aurora, how are you?" Vis asks. He's still worn from the crying girls.

"Oh, I'm good," She smiles.

"So, your father was a victor, right?" He asks.

"Yes, of the 3rd Game I believe," She again keeps a sweet smile.

"So, even without him and your mother, you must be in the lap of luxury right?" Vis seems confident.

"Oh no, once Dad died, we were kicked out of victors village. Me, my sister, and the oldest brother Oak have been taking care of our siblings since," Less of a smile.

"How many siblings do you have again?" He asks.

"Well, I'm the oldest, the Myka, Oak, Leo then Suzie, Ash, Rose, Violet, and the youngest is Laurel. Everyone has their name in the reaping bowl now too," She says. All I can think is her parents had a lot of free time.

"Oh my, that sounds hard," Vis mumbles.

"We manage. Recently, Myka broke her leg, so we have medical bills and the rations are a little smaller, but it's all ok," No smile anymore. "Oak knows what to do anyways."

"Well you have it all set up don't you?" Vis asks.

"We've been jumping like this since I was 7, of course it's set," She mumbles.

When Blaine was 7, we were dealing with the loss of his mother. But still that's nothing compared to that. I miss whatever the boy says, and the beginning of the girl from 8, but I catch she loves to garden.

"Do you and your mother garden together? You know, bonding?" Vis asks the girl, Skyler I think her name was.

"Oh, no, mom's not really…around," She waves off.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that…" I wonder if he really is or he's required to say it.

"Don't be, I barely remember her," She shrugs. Buzzer.

My head swirls with Laura and Blaine as I try to pay attention. The boy from 8 talks of siblings and an issue involving a broken or sprained ankle but I don't care. District 9, the girl is a sweet little baker with an average life.

"Me and my friends work in a bakery together, it's really fun!" She calls out with a grin. Good I can't take another sob story. I have one of my own. The boy seems average as well.

District 10 struts out in the most country thing yet. Pure jean dress with a brown hat, pig tails, and cowboy boots. I have to smile, because I recognize her easily. She was always a mannered little girl; she used to be friends with Blaine when they were much, much younger. But I doubt that either of them remembers it at all…

"Well hello there Acacia, how are you this evening," He asked her. She put on a winning smile.

"I'm good! Especially since I got to meet you! My friends would be _so _jealous," She squeaks. Everyone is slight taken aback. No one from 10 is ever happy to meet him.

"Oh really? Thank you!" Vis says, hugging her shoulders. "Ok, Acacia, back to business. That 3…"

"Oh yeah," She giggles, putting her hand over her face for a moment. "That was really stupid. They told me to do what I did best…so I sang," She turns bright red.

"You sang?" He looks shocked.

"If it means anything I tried some weapons while in there, but many I sang. I always do when I'm nervous," Still a huge smile.

"Will you sing for us now?" Vis asks. The clock shows she has half a minute left.

"Like what?" She asks.

"Anything," He pushes her. She thinks for a second then starts singing to herself quietly, her face red. They magnify the sound so it's heard through the stadium.

"_Everyone thinks that I have it all,_

_But it's so empty living behind these castle walls,_

_If I should tumble, if I should fall,_

_Would anyone hear me screaming behind these castle walls?_

_There's no one here at all,_

_Behind these castle walls."_

Buzzer goes off. You almost can't hear it over the cheering. She gives a curtsy, still bright red, and smiles. She slinks away, and I notice when she passes Blaine, he lightly touches her shoulder. Almost like he was telling her she was ok. She smiles up at him a little and then goes a couple of shades lighter as she gets to her seat.

"Well, that was interesting. You have anything to say about your partner Blaine?" Vis asks him. I sit up and lean my elbows onto my knees, making sure to catch every action. For all I know, it might be the last I see that's good.

"She's good," Blaine gives a smile. I gape a little. He was smiling, in public... I try to figure it out in my head but the smile drops so quickly I realize it was faked. It was for the cameras.

"Well now Blaine, you seemed a little out of it at the reapings." Vis asks. _He was acting normal, _I think to myself_, he's acting out of it now._

"Oh, well, I guess," He mumbles.

"Um, anyways…" Vis moves on quickly. "How are you planning to win?"

He is silent for a moment. He thinks about how he will word everything and I lean a little closer to catch it.

"I have a strategy but…It would be great to win. But sometimes commitments can get in the way, and you just have to hope karma is in your favor."

Buzzer.

What commitments? Didn't he promise _me_ he would try? Did I miss something? I watch Blaine walk back to his seat, the girl from 11 going to her spot next to Vis slowly. The girl, Acacia, reaches over to him when he sits down. She rests her hand on his knee and he places his hand over hers. I was still in shock.

"He has a friend, Laura. He's got a friend," I whisper quietly.

They pull into a closer shot of the 11 girls face, cutting off my view of Blaine.

"I've said it a thousand times, we've known each other since we were 3," She grumbles. We're just really close." Buzzer. The boy stood and joked with Vis for a little while. Then he changed back to the same questions that Alayaa had gotten.

"Ok, Alayaa tells us your just friends, but come on, tell us, is it true?" Vis prods.

"Alayaa is the closest person in the world to me. I don't plan on risking it," He told him. I nod a little as he walks off. The girl from 12 struts forward, her dress swaying around her.

"Hello Delainey," Vis smiled brightly. "So, I must say, your dress was a smash hit. Everyone loved it! People are ordering it like crazy, how does that make you feel?"

"It must be a first for district 12! I mean, come on that is pretty impressive you must say," She smiles. She gets a sort of distant look in her eyes and I wonder if she's thinking. Blaine gets that look when he's thinking deeply about something.

"It is, the statistics are through the roof!" He calls over the cheering crowd. Her smile is distant and she starts mouthing things to herself. Her hand raises a little, as if she was writing with her finger about something. "Um, Delainey?"

She is pulled from her trance.

"Sorry," She mumbles. "Calculating."

Buzzer. When she walks away, she starts 'calculating' again.

"Well Elijah you're our last tribute of the night," Vis says patting the short boys back. "How has this all affected you?"

"I've noticed my weak point that's for sure," He tells Vis.

"And what would that be?" Vis leaned over.

"That no matter what, I will never be taller than anyone here," He shakes his head with mock sadness.

"Oh well, maybe you will have a growth spurt," Vis pats his head.

"Yeah that's doubtful, I've been this tall for the last 3 years… My closest friend, who is a generally small girl, passed me in height last year," Again a mockingly sad shake of the head.

"Well, at least you'll always have someone you can look up too," A large smile. Everyone laughs. They joke a little more, but the buzzer soon goes off. Elijah goes back to his seat, but stays standing for the anthem. I smile at what I notice from Blaine.

He and the little girl stand slightly closer together. His hand and her hand linked by their pinkies. Her face is red, but her eyes have a little bit of a glossy look, and Blaine looks worried.

_Finally, _I think before the screen goes black. _He finally found someone he can worry about. _


	24. Night Before Jitters

**Yay! Ok so next chapter is bloodbath I promise :) **

**I am saying this now. If your character was not in this either you havent reviewed for them OR i messed up and you did and i forgot. if it was the latter i am very sorry, please tell me.**

**And again i apologize for Blaine and Acacia having _realllllyyyy_ long parts. They are both very fin characters to write and very improtant to how i can plan a good amount of story elements.**

**And if you guys would like, please give me some mutt idea's! I have a few but its always better to have more. If i use your idea i'll give you a shout out :)**

***LASTLY, please tell me who your favorite character it that isnt your own***

**Ok thats it, Please Review! If you don't your character will die alot quicker than if you did! Ok, BYE! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chanz Sharp – D1<strong>

I was still slightly fuming from the interviews, but after I'd watched everyone else, my nerves slowed down. I was happy with my performance; I'd noticed how some people flinched back at my outburst.

I would rather them all be frightened then to love me.

Vitani's hand was tracing up my arm, but I pretended not to notice her, just staring at our mentor's as they gave us last minute advice.

"Now, you are one of the leaders, so people will come at you." Our mentor, Shine tells us.

I was happy for the advice, because my excitement was growing every second. I just wanted to get into those Games and see Gravity again. It was all I wanted in life now.

"And Vitani, stay with Chanz or Coda. Everyone thinks your little, but if you have a body guard…" The other mentor, Crystal says to her.

"I do _not,"_ She hiccups. "Need a body guard!" I roll my eyes at her, her cheeks flushed from all the drinking she'd been doing. She had an odd glow to her, making her look prettier.

"Well, if you know everything, I guess you can go to bed," Shine spits at her.

"Fine!" Vitani spit again. She took hold of my arm and dragged me towards her room.

Oh, this was going to be interesting…

**Coda Shines – D2**

I slipped my arm around Silvy and grinned down at her.

"How did you like my handy work?" I asked her. She angrily shoved me away, glaring at me.

"Handy work? Screw off," She growled at me. She barely gave me time to say anything else before she slammed shut her door. I rubbed my hand over my face, tiredly removing the cocky grin. I just wanted to sleep so I could get home and fix it all with Chime.

Chime Shimmer was my only love. She would always be that. I needed her as she needed me. She was perfect. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh.

I had known her since I was 4. She was a year younger, followed me around all the time. When I was younger I found it so annoying. Now I cherished those memories.

When I turned 9, I saw the older boys harassing her as I made my way to the training center. I remembered how she still followed me around, and decided then I would help her.

Those boys were in the hospital for a week after I left. And she never left my side. We became the closest friends, and when she turned 12 I asked her out. She had the biggest smile when she said yes.

Years. Years went by and my life felt like perfection. Girls still looked at me with lust and at her with envy. I didn't care, I had her.

But of course, I ruined it.

She came to training with me, wanting to spend more time with me. I didn't mind at first, I liked showing off for her.

We rushed into the wrestling center, she giggled as I threw her over my shoulder. I sat her behind a line on the floor.

My opponent was huge, but I had taken him out before. The fight went normally for the first 10 minutes until he started fighting dirty.

He kicked me in the groin with full force, and then as I stumbled forward, he grabbed my neck and held something metal there. A knife was my only guess.

I kicked and thrashed to I got out of his grip, my anger flaring, and I then knocked him to the ground in less than 5 minutes. I punched him in the head until he stopped moving.

Someone grabbed my shoulders and jerked on me. I whipped around and aimed a punch at their face.

I never felt like more of a monster. Her eyes were wide and her face was white. Except for the blood that was pouring out of her mouth and nose.

She was shipped to the hospital, and when she was released, she yelled at me that she would never want to see my face again.

I lost her in my rage.

I lost her.

Lost.

Her.

And all I hope is that if I win, and when I give her everything she had wished for when we were together, maybe she would see I still cared.  
><em><br>_**Silvy Tatnum – D2**  
>That boy was driving me up a freaking wall. I mean, how long can that smile stay so <em>perfect?<em>He had to have a flaw. Somewhere.

I sat at the little desk in the room and pulled out a piece of paper. I wrote the first part of a poem down as my heart fluttered, still thinking of his smile.

His smile sent my stomach into a knot. His touch set me on fire. I just didn't understand it, this had never happened before. Not with anyone. I added more lines to the poem, trying to focus some of my thoughts.

_Were you there,  
>When the night was long and the tears flowed freely?<br>No._

_Were you there,  
>When the day was glum and the silent sobs shook me?<br>No._

_Were you there,  
>When the twilight set in and life no longer was worth living?<br>No._

_Then why are you here now,_

_When no one else is around?_

I ripped the page in half. My mind would find new meanings to those words and I was not dealing with them.

I jumped back into the bed and buried my face into the bed, trying to drown myself in the tears and the fluffy pillows. I couldn't be confused the night before the most important day in my life.

**Lore Fury – D3**

The interviews went perfectly. Everything I did was according to plan. I couldn't have been better, apparently. Amelia was tired, having slunk up to her room, but I was still active, so I stayed up watching TV. I saw the reply of the interviews with audience responses.

"The Lore boy is just the cutest!" A member said in the interview. "He has the best combination of innocence and cockiness. It's just…amazing!"

"And Lore has it in the bag," I chuckle as I throw a wad of paper into the corner of the room. I leaned back and started thinking through my strategies for tomorrow.

Obviously I was in with the Careers and I needed to do was just keep my cool. The boy from 4 was happy enough to let me be his second in command, even though Chanz claimed he was in charge.

If I was able to go with this set up until Zane gets weak and Chanz got dumb. Then I would become leader and would win it all.

Once again I would be a hero.

And there was nothing anyone could do to stop me.

**Amelia Bryony Tipper – D3**

The book in my hand was surprisingly accurate about the time here. It was about an old form of entertainment, long since gone, called Gladiators.

The poor humans were forced into these huge coliseums, filled with other people and beasts, forced to attack and kill until only one was left. Even then, sometimes they were all killed. The entire ordeal was for the entertainment of the rich.

I suddenly slammed down the book in my rage.

Why did I have sympathy for these long dead people? I was the one getting thrown into who _knows_ where tomorrow. I didn't know what it looked like, or the creature in it. I would never get to see the mercy of a cheering crowd rooting to save me life.

No I should feel hatred for these people, many of them criminals or training their whole lives for it. They were not pulled at random, and many were supplied with weapons _before_ the event started.

I clicked off the lamp next to me and rolled over in the soft sheets inhaling the clean smell. For all I knew this would be my last luxury.

My eyes flitted open and shut, unable to completely turn off my head. The darkness was too haunting, too cold, even though my blankets were warm and cozy. My heart thundered in my ears, and with a sigh I turned the light back on, walked over to the bookshelf and pulled own a book called, "_Happily Ever After,_" and laid across the bed, drowning out the images of death with images of the maids, witches, and shape changing mice.

**Zane E. Mitchel – D4**

I was just about to go crazy because of that little girl. She giggled loudly at something our mentor had said, sending me reeling again. I couldn't listen to her, it reminded me of Jenna. I couldn't be reminded of her, not yet.

"I'm going to bed," I grumbled as I stood from my chair. Everyone looked at me cautiously. Since the day on the train, they all think I'm committing self-harm.

I'm not surprised they would think that way, but still, it's hard to get a moment alone when you're on suicide watch.

"Why don't you stay a little longer?" Our escort called to me. I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at her.

"Thanks for the offer, but I would rather not," I called, and then continued walking. I hated this politeness that had been shoved into me. Politeness would get me nowhere tomorrow. I would have to kill tomorrow if I wanted to go home to Jenna.

I slammed my door shut behind me. I closed the bathroom door behind me as I unwrapped my arms. They were just scares now, but I hated people seeing it.

I had been informed in the infirmary that I would not be allowed to have my arms wrapped for the start of the Games. Some people would say I had gotten an advantage with extra gauze. I hated the idea.

I stared at the long scars that rested over every inch of skin on my arms. They went up to my shoulders, but were more frequent near my wrist and elbow.

I rubbed my wrist. It was a habit I picked up when I wasn't used to the cuts and they still hurt. I stared at them, tracing the thick white scars with the tip of my figure gently. Then harder, jabbing it with my nail.

I didn't feel a thing.

**Lucy Jesha – D5**

I missed my baby. I wanted her back in my arms. I needed her to get through the night. I wanted to hear the sound of her laugh, and even the screaming she woke me up with.

I wished she had gotten to know me more. I mean I could win, but still, it's not easy to think I would win when there were 23 others. My little survivor already lost her father, she couldn't lose me too.

Where was the humanity in it all? Where was the sanctuary we were always promised? I never saw anything that seemed remotely humane in all this.

I thought quietly, forcing myself to pay attention to facts.

If I won I would be rich and Claire would never again be hungry.

If I died, Claire would go to a community home, or one of Ryan's friends would take her in.

If I could survive, my daughter would know that I had killed other children. But I would also return to her, and tell her of her father.

She might think that Ryan hadn't wanted to come home. If I, a scrawny girl, could survive, how could he not? Maybe she would hate him.

Or maybe she would hate me if I didn't return?

I didn't want to lose her but I couldn't bear to see that condescending look in her eyes. She was the only one who never looked at me like that.

Why did this happen to us? Was I not allowed to live in a happy fantasy with my daughter? Was it possible I wasn't meant to smile and laugh?

Was I destined to die?

**Aurora Hope Summers – D6**  
>I thought of my father's game. I remember that he had been in an ice age. Literally. Mammoths, giant sloths, saber tooth cats, plants were close to none existent. The only food was anything you killed or stuff from the cornucopia.<p>

Anything you were able to kill was twice your size. Its hide was a foot thick, and normally they were in packs. Packs could kill.

I shivered as I remembered the long toothed cats ripping out people's throats. The tusks squiring through people that didn't run fast enough.

I struggled against sleep. I didn't want the nightmares that would destroy me. My father's face, or Skyla's, even the girl from 10. They all had been killed in the raging nightmares that plagued me since I got here.

Every night new mutts and new arenas.

Birds that ripped your eyes out in a jungle filled with poison. The bugs that would suck out all your organs before you even woke up.

Or maybe the dogs that followed you, pretending it was your friend before it ripped your throat out and fed you to its pups.

I struggled to not think of more but I couldn't stop.

Cats that purred a song that lulled you to sleep killing you while you slept. Beetles that alerted other carnivores to your position. Deer that stabbed you with their antlers. Rabbits that chewed of your fingers. Ants that made you feel like fire. Pigs that squealed when it drew blood.

I closed my eyes and buried my face, trying to kill it all.

**Skyla Ember Baylon – D8**  
>I hopped it would be something with lots of plants. I wanted to know my surroundings. Maybe it would be a forest. A jungle?<p>

Or maybe it would be the ocean. The only plants miles below my feet. Or maybe a desert with cacti and no water.

I never want to live in a desert, the heat would kill me. I couldn't take it for long before I would pass out from heat stroke. And then the vultures would kill me for sure.

But what if the vultures didn't kill me? What if I woke just as the Careers found me? As one their knives tore out my stomach and there maces crashed through my skull.

I shuttered.

Maybe if I just pretended to be dead they would be quick. Or maybe they would take longer playing with my body. They were savages, all of them.

I hope I die quickly for my brother's sake. For Matteo and Lizzie's sake. I didn't want them to see my death. It would kill me more than it would kill them I bet.

I smirked at my crude joke.

I mean come on. Home many more times am I going to smile before I die?

**Blaine Haze – D10**

Boomer kind of smirked at Acacia. In her hands she held her 3rd Popsicle of the night. This one was red, making her tongue purplish as it mixed with the blue and green stain on her tongue. She smiled wildly as she stuck out the dyed tongue and spun around in a circle.

"Ok, we are cutting you off from the sugar, ok?" I told her as I caught her arm.

"Fine," She giggled. We all sort of laughed at her as she continued to spin around.

"Acacia, come here," Boomer beckoned her forward. We all were a little shocked; Boomer had barely looked at her since that night. She seemed just as surprised; slowly she had stopped her spinning and walked over.

"Yes, Boomer?" She asked in a quiet tone that she used when she was nervous. He looked her over carefully for a moment before sighing and bowing his head.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," He grunted. She looked up surprised.

"It was my fault," She claimed instantly. "I never should have done that."

"My reaction was still unnecessary," He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," She said again, a little too quickly. "It was my fault."

"All right then, Hun," He patted her head, seeming a little confused by her reaction. I had to say, I was too, but I didn't voice a word of it. Elixir came over and hugged her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye," She said.

"Bye," Acacia whispered back. She stared after the two of them as they hopped into the elevator. She turned back towards me then. She had a smile on her face, but you could tell she was sad. It then disappeared when she realized I knew it wasn't real. "We probably should say our goodbyes too," She mumbled.

I just shrugged. It was hard just to look into her eyes with a straight face. I could see everything in her eye's, the anxiety, the fear, and the little bit of hope that she always seemed to have in her eyes.

"Come here," I said, my arms open. I could tell it was just what she needed because it took her less than a second to jump into my arms. I kept my balance from the force and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her shake as she sobbed quietly into my shirt. I knew she needed support but I didn't know what to do. Suddenly my mouth opened and I said, "Why don't we talk for a little bit, ok?" I offered it because it looked like she needed it, but also because I just _wanted_ to talk to her.

I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a good squeeze as I led her to the large plush couch that sat next to the huge window.

**Acacia Flynn Skyee – D10**

We both plopped down onto the couch on to separate ends from each other. We both seemed overly cautious of the other, trying not to move to closely. The subject of talking is something slightly foreign. I never talked truthfully very long with anyone. The truth would hurt to many of them, and lies were something beautiful.

But I couldn't lie to Blaine, it felt wrong. Then again, I had no idea what to say either. By the looks of it, neither did he. I fidgeted for a moment, trying to find something to say.

"Well, then-"

"So, Acacia-"

We both stared at each other for a moment. Then we laughed. And not just a short chuckle, full blown laughter. I curled over a little and hiccupped as I choked on the air I tried to breath.

"This is going well," I heard Blaine continued to chuckle.

"Very," I quieted my giggling. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I…" He paused. "I don't know. I just want to get to know you, that's all," He shrugged.

"Where to begin…" I mumbled.

"The beginning?" He offered. The beginning. Ok I could do that.

"I lived on the north side of town, near that old butchery that closed down a while back?" He nodded, a little stiffly. "Well, when I was 5 my parents separated, they never married. I didn't really understand so I didn't mind him leaving. I was still able to live up at the farm with my mom, but still had to visit my dad, he lived on the south side. He just sells at the farmers market now. When I turned 7 my mom started teaching me how to ride one of our old mares, we breed and sell horses. The Capitol buys them for the chariots," I remembered the horses from our chariot. I helped raise them. They were twins, Hometown Hero and Hometown Zero was his sister. They were both so sweet and gentle; I hoped they were used well for the Capitol. "And when I turned 9, I got my horse," I thought of Rummy's sleek black face. "I've always had good grades, but I never really learned how to read well," I shrugged. "And…and that's it."

"That's it?" He asked a little confused.

"Pretty much," I shrugged, my shoulders brushing against his. I realized that we had both moved closer to the other for no reason. He was quiet for a moment and then he looked me dead in the eye.

"Acacia, I've been meaning to ask you…about the Boomer thing…" He didn't need to say more about that. I knew it was coming. I sighed, the lightness leaving me.

"I told you that my parents split. But it wasn't because of the basic stuff. Dad liked to discipline me. He thought everything in the world needed to be perfect if it was to be related to him," I saw his eyes flash as he realized what I meant. "Mom hated it," I brushed my fingertips over my shoulders, near my back, touching the corner of the longest and worst scar. "But until I was able to speak up and tell my mom that he still disciplined me, it went on."

"How long?" Blaine asked, nothing condescending in his tone. He seemed so…_blank_. But when his eyes flickered to my face, I saw anger. Not much, but enough that it was noticeable. It almost made it worse. I couldn't look at him when I answered.

"Till I was 12," I had been free of him, completely free for around 4 years. I glanced up just in time to see Blaine's face twisted in pure hatred and pain. It only stayed like that for a millisecond before he went back to that blank expression. "I just wasn't able to before that. I-I couldn't tell anyone that I was weak. I just…I couldn't…" Tears fell quickly and I soon began sobbing. I fell forward into Blaine and just sobbed.

"Shh, shh, its ok," He whispered, his voice still a little hard.

"I'm sorry, but I-I don't want t-to go out into the Games," I choked. "I don't want to be al-one an-y more."

"You don't have to be," He mumbled. I looked up at him confused as the tears still fell. "How about were allies? Then you won't be alone, and neither will I," He told me gently. I stared up at him and watched his expressions. He seemed sincere, and he gave me a gentle smile.

"Pinky promise?" I asked him extending my hand to him. "That you'll be by my side through the Games?" He wrapped his pinky around mind and chuckled a little.

"As long as you're at mine, yes. Pinky promise."

**Blaine again :3 *This is because I couldn't not do this. I love him and his creator is an amazing close friend.***

Looking at Acacia, I had a hard time just wrapping my head around what she had been through. I mean, she always looked so happy. So carefree, and I had been jealous. Yet she had been through a hell of her own. But now, she was all smiles in front of me, happy to have someone to go into the games with. It always amazed me when people could always see the silver linings when really all I saw were the grey skies.  
>"What about you?" Asked Acacia as she snuggled up next to me. I couldn't tell if it was just to get comfortable or if she wanted to be closer because of our promise. Either way she was waiting for my story, which I had never told anyone.<p>

I let out a sigh knowing that I owed her at least this since I made her tell me her story. My voice started out low because this was sorta new thing to me.

"My parents met when they were teenagers and got married as soon as they were out of high school." I heard Acacia give a small awe, probably finding it romantic. "My dad worked on my grandfather's ranch until he passed away. Then he inherited it and ran it with my mom. That's probably about time when I popped up.

"Most of my childhood I don't really remember. I remember that I used to be a lot happier, always smiling and laughing." I felt Acacia's jaw drop as she looked at me. "Yes, I use to be normal," I chuckled. "I remember bits and piece like there was this little girl that I used to play with a lot, or my mom just being a mom. Hugging me, tickling me, making me laugh when all I wanted to do was cry." I felt a smile surface to my face as I talked about my mother. The thought of my mother was one of the few things that could remove the mask that I tried so hard to keep in place.

"What about your dad?" Questioned Acacia, sitting up, her eyes trained on me. I could understand the question. She must wonder if other fathers were as cruel as hers.

"We had a relationship, just not as strong. I mean most kids are really attached to their mothers when they're younger."

She gave a little nod and returned to her original position, signaling for me to go on. But really, the next part was probably the hardest part for me.

"But the only thing I remember clearly from my childhood is that one day," My voice grew darker as my mind went through the day. Acacia could tell as well. I felt her body tense next to me and try to get even closer.

"The day had started like any other day. We were outside enjoying the day while my parents made sure the cattle were all together and ready to move to the upper pasture," I paused, because this part was one of the worst moments of my life. My voice grew colder as it remembered the fear I had felt.

"Then out of nowhere, the cattle stampeded.

"To this day, it is and probably will be, until tomorrow, the scariest moment of my life. The ground shook with so much force, it felt almost like an earthquake. My mom and I had been up on our horse in the middle of the cattle taking numbers when it had started it. The horse bucked us off and we fell into the chaos. I remember hearing my mother scream my name as she fought to get me back. She then did the last act as a mother right then and there; she protected me from the stampede. I was just seven." I heard Acacia give a small gasp as I let my story end there. If she wanted more, she would have to wait. Yeah the Games were tomorrow, but my heart felt something I had been avoiding since I was seven.

Pain.

Luckily for me, she didn't push any farther and just held onto me, quietly crying over my story.

"I'm... so... sorry," she cried softly as I pulled her closer.

"Shh, its fine." I looked down at her and tried to give me best reassuring smile, but I was pretty sure it didn't look good. "I think its time for bed. Come on, I'll walk you to your room." I stood up and reached for her hand, which she took gratefully.

I held onto Acacia as we walked to her room. Every other step she sniffled, trying to keep herself calm. I held onto her, hoping that I was helping her a little bit in coping with what tomorrow was going to bring. I looked down at her and felt my stomach clench a little bit. I knew that what I had said was true. That if she was with me I wouldn't be alone, and that I would have someone there to help me.

That's when I felt something I hadn't felt in along time. Longing and Compassion.

We arrived at her door and I gave her one more hug, hoping it would give her a peace of mind until tomorrow. However, when I looked down, I saw her looking right back at me with a little smile I knew was for show. I then did something I thought I would never do.

I moved closer and brought my lips to hers.

The first thing that registered to me was how warm and soft her lips felt. I had always been the loner at District 10, never really caring about anyone but me, and always thought it was stupid to care for another person in such a way. But as I kissed her, everything I knew went out the door; instead all I could do was feel the heat coming from her as I kissed her in my arms. I felt my mind go hazy, and realized I really needed to stop.

It had probably been only five seconds at max, but to me it had felt like thirty. I finally looked down at Acacia and saw that she was looking down, not even daring to look up. _Great, now you went and fucked up your alliance_. I began to apologize without even really realizing it, "Acacia, I'm-." But I stopped mid sentence when I saw her looking at me with a genuine smile.

She completely surprised me by getting the tips of her toes and kissed me back. The same hazy feeling filled my head, but was quickly cut off with her removing her lips from mine.

"Goodnight Blaine," she whispered with a small smile on her face. And just like that she turned around and walked into her room, leaving me nothing but confused. I looked at the door one last time before turning around and walking towards my room.

_Now where the hell does this leave us?_


	25. Let the Games Begin

**Hi! Welcome, officially, to the 20****th**** Hunger Games! This is day one, part one-Bloodbath! **

**This part is a Career only, making this into only those who went fully into the bloodbath. The next part will be day one, everyone else. So be patient, it will be up as soon as I can, but I'm starting school on Tuesday, and I have a feeling I will be killed with homework. **

**But don't worry, I give you this to as a present. Check the bottom for the death chart thing :P.**

**_Let the Games begin_****.**

**Vitani Gold D1**

I had barely slept last night. After the Chanz incident, an Avox had come into my room sleeping pills. I had taken them reluctantly, almost not wanting sleep, but when it came I happily accepted the dreams that came with it.

My stylist, Metric, dragged me out of bed before I was crowned victor in my dream. I started yelling and screaming at him; angry at how rudely he had woken me.

Only did I snap out of it when he poured cold water on my head. I spluttered and then glared at him as he pushed me to the rooftop. I rolled my eyes and started to climb the ladder.

I felt my foot step on something, and then Metric yelp out in pain. I grinned to myself as I hauled myself into the craft.

I bounced around for a good half hour as we rode to the arena. I ran from window to window, looking at the Capitol, the ocean, even some random districts that I can't even tell what it is. Then the windows go black, blocking my view.

"How much longer?" I ask Metric. He shrugs his shoulders, going back to reading his magazine. I roll my eyes and run around again, trying to find a place where I can sneak a peak of this on coming arena.

Of course I don't find one and I angrily sit back down with a huff. Metric continues to read his fashion magazine as I wonder about the arena.

"Can you tell me anything about it?" I ask him finally. He looks annoyed as he sets the magazine down.

"No, I can't. It's against my policy to do such a thing. Now if you wouldn't mind shutting up for 5 minutes, then I would like to get back to my reading," He growled at me. I rolled my eyes and turned to stare out the black windows. I guess it really didn't matter if I knew about the arena just yet. "Eat something will you. You'll need it," He grumbles.

I growl at him as I grab a piece of toast, covering it in jam. I eat slowly, not even hungry. I look at the cover of his magazine, last year's victor printed on the front. I smirked.

Next year that would be me.

**Coda Shines D2**

I stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off. Running my hand through my hair, I stepped back into open room where my stylist, Ford sat. She stood quickly handing me khaki colored pants and a dark purple shirt.

I complied quickly, slipping on the new clothing as she fumbled around for other objects. She looked over a second pair of pants before handing them over.

"It looks like rain gear," She tells me as I pull them on.

"So it will be wet where ever I go?" I ask her. She nods, handing me a jacket that matches the color of my shirt.

"Probably cold too," She says as she slips gloves over my hands. She tightens the cuffs of my jacket, and I look on the palm. Small blades and picks stuck there. She then slips thick wool socks onto my feet, and large hiking boots, which she laces tightly. I started getting really hot as she slipped something around my neck, and then gave me a wool hat with a 2 printed on it.

"Wet and cold...Perfect," I grumbled. She pulled the collar of my jacket up, and then zipped it up. I was sweating now, the air around me seeming to get hotter.

"30 seconds," An automatic voice announced through a speaker.

Ford lightly pushed me towards a panel on the floor. I turn to look at her and she smiles slightly.

"When you get up there, don't move," I roll my eyes. "I know some people forget the mine. They run off of it too quick."

"I know," I mumble, remembering the games where a few people had jumped off the mines, thinking they could trick it.

"You'll do great, Coda," She said with a smile. "Don't worry about a thing."

"I never worry," I tell her gently, patting her head. She glowered at me, fixing her now ruffled hair. I chuckled.

"10 seconds to launch," A voice called again. I nodded, as I looked at Ford one more time. Her eyes were now bright with excitement.

"Next time you see me, I'll be all over the Capitol," I smirked. She grinned as a tube encircled me. At first it didn't move and Ford breathed on the glass, fogging it up. She wrote quickly as the fog disappeared.

_'Good Luck.'_

Under me, the plate shuddered and pressed upward. Darkness shrouded me for a time and a large smile came across my face.

Soon enough I was blinded by the light.

**Lore Fury D3**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 20thannual Hunger Games begin!"

The arena was cold. I was happy I had been given all the clothing that had made me sweat inside the prep room. I was blinded by how white it was.

A brisk wind hit my face and a harsh shudder ran down my spine. I finally brought my eyes to focus on the large golden structure in the middle of us all. In its mouth were weapons and backpacks. The farther from it you got, the less valuable the stuff got. The closes thing to me was a piece of fabric, maybe a blanket.

I drew my eyes away from the stuff and focused on my surroundings.

I saw what had blinded me was the sun bouncing of the pure white snow that was covering every inch of the arena that I could see. Large birch trees were scattered and grew thicker the farther away they got from the Cornucopia. I saw mountains forming and the ground farther from us slopping down. We must be on a mountaintop ourselves.

"31, 30, 29, 28…" I realized that the countdown is going quicker than I thought. I look for the closest weapon, finding an ax about 10 feet in front of me.

"16, 15, 14, 13…" I looked for people. I saw Zane was about 3 people over, and Izzy was about 6 in the other direction. Chanz was directly to my left; Lucy was 2 over from my right. Silvy was 8 over, almost the last one on the line up.

"8, 7, 6, 5…" I close my eyes for a moment and take a deep breath.

"3, 2, 1…"

I'm off my plate before the buzzer even sounds. I grab the ax I had seen and whipped around hearing the crunch of snow behind me. The boy from 5 fell dead at my feet, his neck seeping red.

I heard a shriek, but from whom I didn't care. I rushed over the other people that were running from around the Cornucopia, trying to grab supplies. I grabbed knives as I ran, throwing a few, but preferring my ax. The boy from 7 tripped in front of me, and I let the ax fall onto his neck. I smirked at my work.

I turned and saw someone barrel towards me, sword in hand. I held up the ax, but was shoved backwards by his size. His sword was pressed onto my throat. His knees held down my arms.

I closed my eyes.

_Well that was a short run._

All of a sudden, the weight disappeared. I opened my eyes and looked up at what was going on.

"Get up. I'm not going to save you every time you do something life threatening and stupid," Zane growled at me. He dropped the boy next to me. Boy from 9. I scrambled to my feet.

"Thanks," I said quickly as he turned. He didn't look back. He twirled the sword on his fingers quickly, calling over his shoulder.

"You owe me."

**Lucy Jesha D5**

My hand laced around the girls braid. She stumbled as I yanked back hard on her. She let out a yelp as I pulled her closer to me. She screeched loudly, large tears filling her eyes.

I thought of Claire, how she would cry in the morning, nightmares fresh on her mind. How I was the only one that could calm her down, and how I promised her I would never leave her.

"Fitch! Fitch! Please!" She screamed over and over. She must be the girl from 6. I moved a long dagger from behind me and stabbed it into her back. She screamed louder, and I heard the cry I was looking for.

"Finch? Finch!" Her brother cried. I looked to Chanz who was already stalking towards him, like a cat finding his prey.

I twisted the blade into her back and she let out a louder scream. I held back the tears I wanted to cry.

I hated this. But it was the only way the Careers would allow me in. Silvy told me that's what her mentors had told them, as had Vitani and Izzy. I removed the knife and quickly slit her throat sending a quiet apology.

Her brother screeched loudly when I dropped her body to the ground. I moved away from her body and fell to my knees when I couldn't see her anymore. I watched the world shimmer as the sun hit the snow.

I saw Izzy scamper from her hiding spot and run around the bodies, pulling some of them into a line next to each other. I could barely concentrate enough on wondering what she was doing.

All I could see was the blood dripping from my hands.

**Zane Mitchel D4**

Chanz was playing with the boy from 6, slowly cutting away at him. Coda was throwing spears around. Lore burst past me, taking down the boy from 8 stumbling with a pack. I shoved the sword into 8's side, making him fall to his knees. Lore slit his throat with a gruesome smile.

I looked around and saw that basically everyone was far away from us if they weren't in our alliance. I panted as I went back to the others. Izzy was hanging on Lore like a puppy again. Lucy was sitting on the red snow, huffing loudly. Silvy was looking at a gash in her arm, the jacket pulled up, exposing her skin to the cold. Chanz and Coda were arguing over who killed more people.

"So what's next?" I finally ask.

"We need to organize this. Find all the food, all the water bottles. Everyone will fill a back with stuff for them only and it will be there responsibility to guard it," Chanz says and we all nod. We all grab packs, pulling stuff out and piling it all into 5 separate piles. Either warmth, food, water, first aid, and shelter. If something didn't fit into any of those, then we threw it next to us to decide later.

"Ok, everyone grab a bag, and we'll separate it all out," Coda said. Chanz glared but did as the rest of us. Lucy went to the center of the circle we created and started separating the food even more, there being meat, fruit, crackers, and other stuff. She split it and then threw each of us 2 of each. There was still some left over, but she put that into a left over back. Emergency kit as she called it.

Each of us got a water bottle and a first aid kit, its contents differing but basically the same things in each. Match cases and flints were given out; whoever requested something first would get it. I was lucky enough to get a flint.

"Ok, so we have 4 tents, 2 are big, 1 is medium, and 1 is small. We have like 17 blankets though and 8 sleeping bags," Lucy told us.

"Nobody will get a tent, well keep those around here. Everyone can get 2 blankets, we'll leave the extra with the tents, and everyone can get a sleeping bag obviously," I said. Everyone nodded at the suggestion and everything was handed out as I had planned.

"And weapons everyone can just grab what they want and keep it on them at all times," Lore offered. All of us were up in a second to claim a weapon of their choice.

I guess being a Career wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

**_Death Count-_**

_24__th__-Boy from 5_

_23rd- Girl from 6_

_22__nd- __Boy from 7_

_21__st- __Boy from 8_

_20__th- __Boy from 9_


End file.
